Why Not Both? : The Beginning
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat? [Action, Romance, Fantasy, Humour, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **E**

.

.

Seorang pemuda memandangi langit malam yang ditaburi bintang. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah dan rambut pirangnya.

Mata ia pejamkan untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan angin yang membelai wajah tampannya. Ia tidak tidur. Hanya saja dia sedang bersantai di atas dahan pohon raksasa.

Nama pemuda ini adalah...

"Hoi Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

...Namikaze Naruto.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto saat melihat ke bawah dan mendapati 3 pemuda. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat karamel dan mata yang berwarna perak memiliki nama Yamikato Ryuga. Pemuda yang rambut sedikit ikal bewarna coklat madu dengan mata coklat keemasan itu bernama Sean Marcus. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pantat ayam bewarna dongker adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" Tanya Sean.

"Hanya bersantai. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," jawab Naruto kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"Kemarin adalah hari kelulusan kita dan kau tidak melakukan apapun hari ini?" Tanya Ryuga.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan?" Balas Naruto terlihat malas.

"Mulai melatih kemampuan bertarungmu, mungkin," jawab Sasuke sedikit ragu mengingat kata 'kemampuan bertarung' sangat sensitif bagi Naruto.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Kita ini abadi dan usia kita baru 18 tahun."

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi dibunuh oleh Black Guard?" Tanya Sean membuat Naruto terdiam.

Mendengar kata Black Guard Naruto langsung terdiam. Mengapa? Karena Black Guard adalah kelompok manusia istimewa yang sangat ditakuti vampir. Karena Black Guard, ibu Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang memetik buah di kebun dibunuh oleh seorang Black Guard.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berdecak.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau Naruto jadi sedih!" Bisik Ryuga ke telinga Sean. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke mereka berdua.

"Ha? Kau menyalahkanku?!" Tanya Sean yang langsung naik darah.

"Lalu siapa lagi yang membuat Naruto teringat ibunya, Baka-Sean!" Jawab Ryuga.

"Kau menantangku?!" Tanya Sean yang sudah menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

"Ha?!"

.

 ***Crass***

.

"Ittai," rintih Sean setelah mendapatkan cakaran dari Ryuga.

"Kau yang memulainya," kata Sean lalu balik mencakar Ryuga.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mereka kembali berkelahi cakar-cakaran. Sedangkan Naruto yang berbaring diatas dahan sambil memandangi langit berbintang pun terganggu. Bukan terganggu oleh Ryuga dan Sean. Tapi karena mendengar suara riuh tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hm?" Gumam Sasuke ketika Naruto melompat turun dari pohon setinggi 7 meter itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Ryuga dan Sean yang masih 'bersenang-senang'.

"Aku ingin menghampiri kerumunan itu. Kau ikut?" Jawab Naruto lalu tak lupa mengajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki. Saat mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjauh, Ryuga dan Sean pun berhenti 'berpesta'.

"Mereka berdua meninggalkan kita," ujar Sean sambil mengunci kepala Ryuga.

"Mana-mana? Ah dasar," respon Ryuga saat melihat punggung Naruto dan Sasuke semakin menjauh.

Perlahan luka robekan pada wajah Ryuga dan Sean kembali menutup berkat kemampuan regenerasi vampir. Sean melepaskan kunciannya lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto diikuti oleh Ryuga.

"Permisi," kata Naruto mencoba menerobos kerumunan.

Saat warga sipil mendapati Naruto, mereka pun memberikan ruang untuk pangeran kerajaan. Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Keempat sahabat itu membulatkan mata melihat objek menjijikan didepannya. 3 jasad terluka parah tergeletak diatas aspal.

"Ryuga, hubungi para medis!" Pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Ryuga lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Saat Ryuga memanggil penjaga istana, Sasuke berjalan mendekati 3 mayat tersebut. Sedangkan Sean terlihat mengawasi sekitarnya. Mata cokelatnya menerawang bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Ia terlihat was-was karena mungkin saja ada Black Guard sedang mengawasi dari jauh.

"Sepertinya ini perbuatan Black Guard," ujar Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini memang perbuatan mereka," timpal Sasuke yang berjongkok disamping salahsatu mayat. Tangan kanannya berlumuran darah si mayat dan baru saja dijilat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengetahui ini adalah perbuatan para Black Guard setelah mencicipi darah korban.

"Minggir!"

Sasuke dan Sean langsung menoleh kala sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ternyata 6 orang dari pihak medis telah datang.

"Bubar!" Teriak Naruto terdengar mutlak. Warga sipil hanya bisa pasrah dan bubar sesuai perintah sang putra mahkota.

6 vampir para medis itu mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi 3 mayat tersebut. Salahsatu dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah tewas," ujar sang dokter membuat Naruto mendesah kasar.

"Argh!" Teriak Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto!" Panggil Ryuga menyusul si pirang. Sean pun juga ikut menyusul.

Sasuke menjilat habis darah yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya.

"Darah vampir rasanya menjijikan," batin Sasuke lalu menatap sang dokter.

"Tolong urus mayat-mayat ini. Aku akan melaporkannya ke Minato-sama," pinta si adik pemimpin klan Uchiha ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama."

Kembali ke Naruto. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan tergesa-gesa. Langkahnya berjalan mendekati pohon raksasa yang tadinya Naruto tempati. Tangan kanannya terkepal. Perasaannya kalut lalu...

.

 ***Brak!***

.

...Dirinya telah menumbangkan satu pohon dalam sekali pukulan. Sean dan Ryuga yang melihat itu langsung melongo tak percaya.

"Mereka..." Geram Naruto.

Mereka? Tentu saja Ryuga dan Sean mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah kelompok Black Guard. Black Guard adalah ancaman terbesar bagi kelangsungan hidup para vampir.

.

 _"Lalu bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi dibunuh oleh Black Guard?_

.

Akhirnya Naruto mengerti. Apa maksud dari perkataan Sean tadi. Ia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi negara vampirnya dari penindasan yang dilakukan oleh manusia.

"Kau akhirnya mengerti kenapa harus menjadi kuat?" Tanya Sean menatap punggung pemuda bertinggi badan 190 cm didepannya.

"Aku 'sangat' mengerti," jawab Naruto pakai penekanan.

Entah kenapa Ryuga tersenyum. Ia merasa senang walaupun nyatanya harus turut bersedih. Ia merasa senang karena Naruto akan turut mengikutinya bersama Sasuke dan Sean untuk menjadi kuat.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAZEHIRO TATSUYA PRESENT

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan setting lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2017]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

 **Rated :**

M (Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah terlihat sedikit kusut. Sementara Ryuga dan Sean lebih memilih berjalan di belakang Naruto karena mereka berada dalam istana.

2 penjaga istana membukakan pintu emas besar ketika mendapati sang pangeran. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat pintu dibukakan, terlihatlah sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa putih dan emas. Terdapat pula emas asli pada beberapa tempat sebagai penghias. Sibuk menerawang, Naruto, Ryuga, dan Sean mendapati Sasuke berlutut didepan sang raja vampir Jepang. Minato tersenyum mendapat putra semata wayangnya.

"Otou-sama," sapa Naruto lalu berlutut disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto langsung memundurkan posisinya sehingga ia berlutut dibelakang Naruto.

"Minato-sama," sapa Ryuga dan Sean turut berlutut disamping Sasuke.

"Otou-sama, kami menemukan 3 ma-"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Sasuke, Naruto," ujar Minato yang sedang duduk di singgasana itu. Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke berada.

"Good job," bisik Naruto dengan cengiran dan tak lupa jempolnya. Sasuke juga turut mengkode dengan jempolnya.

Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke depan dimana sang ayah tengah duduk. Naruto membulatkan tekadnya.

"Otou-sama, aku, Sasuke, Sean, dan Ryuga ingin dilatih olehmu untuk menjadi kuat," ujar Naruto sangat yakin membuat Minato tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke tersentak. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan kaget. Sasuke merasakan lengannya disikut oleh Ryuga. Ryuga pun memberikan jempol sehingga Sasuke langsung mengerti.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terwujudkan," kata Minato lalu berdiri dari singgasananya. Minato melangkahkan kaki menghampiri 4 sekawanan itu.

"Kalian semua, berdirilah."

Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean berdiri sesuai permintaan sang raja. Pandangan mereka lurus ke depan.

"Kalian yakin ingin berlatih?" Tanya Minato.

"Kami yakin, Minato-sama!" jawab Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean bersamaan.

"Kau bagaimana, Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada pewaris tahtanya.

"Yakin!" Jawab Naruto serius.

Minato tersenyum. Ia memanggil salahsatu pelayan.

"Panggilkan Itachi untuk segera menemuiku," perintah Minato.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-sama," jawab si pelayan lalu undur diri.

"Are? Kenapa memanggil Itachi-nii, Minato-sama?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat Minato meminta pelayannya untuk memanggil sang kakak yang sudah dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin klan itu.

"Karena Itachi lah yang akan melatih kalian menjadi kuat. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi kerajaan," jawab Minato ramah lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya.

Tak lama setelah Minato duduk, pintu emas yang menghubungkan lorong dengan ruangan luas tengah istana pun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria.

Sosok tersebut langsung berlutut di depan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang tetap berdiri.

"Ada apa gerangan Namikaze-sama memanggil saya?"

"Uchiha Itachi," panggil Minato kepada sosok berambut raven itu.

"Hai'," balas Itachi.

"Kau kutugaskan menjadi pelatihnya Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Namikaze-sama," jawab Itachi.

"Bagus. Tugasmu dimulai dari sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kami pamit undur diri, Namikaze-sama," pamit Itachi lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu. Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean ikut membungkuk. Itachi pun mengajak empat kawanan itu untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

Di tengah malam yang gelap, bukannya sunyi, kota vampir ini terdengar berisik dan terang dengan lampu. Mereka seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Namun pada dasarnya mereka adalah makhluk nokturnal. Yaitu makhluk yang aktif di malam hari dan memilih beristirahat di siang hari.

Cukup jauh dari pemukiman, sekelompok vampir yang terdiri atas 5 vampir sedang berkumpul di tanah lapang. Mereka adalah Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean berdiri berbaris didepan Itachi. 4 pemuda ini terlihat bersemangat memulai debut latihan keras mereka.

"Kita langsung mulai saja. Pertama-tama, kalian harus memanggilku 'Itachi-sensei' mulai dari sekarang. Termasuk kau, Naruto-sama," ujar Itachi.

"Hai', Itachi-sensei!" Jawab mereka berempat tanpa kecuali.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Sean, kau tertarik menggunakan senjata apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Busur dan anak panah," jawab Sean cepat dengan antusias.

"Kau?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap Ryuga.

"Bolehkah aku belajar berpedang?!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja boleh," jawab Itachi atas pertanyaan Ryuga.

"Kau apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku sama seperti Ryuga. Hanya saja aku tertarik dengan pedang tipis khas Jepang. Katana," jawab Sasuke dibalas manggut-manggut oleh Itachi.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Itachi setengah formal dan setengah non-formal.

"Aku? Eto... Pistol. Ya pistol!" Jawab Naruto.

Itachi kembali manggut. Pria ini mengusap dagu lancipnya lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari tangan.

"Sekarang coba perlihatkan padaku seluruh elemen kalian!" Pinta Itachi yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sean.

"Cobalah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan seluruh energi kalian pada titik dimana kalian ingin mengeluarkannya," jawab Itachi.

Sean mengangguk mengerti. 4 pemuda itu langsung mengacungkan kedua tangan mereka. Mereka terlihat berkonsentrasi.

"Sugoi!" Kagum Ryuga ketika kedua tangan mengeluarkan tulang-tulang dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Menakjubkan," gumam Sasuke ketika tangan kanannya mengeluarkan petir sedangkan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan api.

Sean hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga ketika beberapa batuan tanah terangkat ke atas menyelimuti kedua tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum puas. Ketiga muridnya berhasil belajar dengan cepat. 3? Tunggu. Bukannya tadi ada 4? Senyum Itachi mendadak luntur saat mengingat 1 muridnya lagi.

"Naruto-sama?" Panggil Itachi lalu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Naruto yang bersusah payang mengeluarkan sihir elemennya.

"Argg... Keluarlah!" Seru Naruto.

Itachi hanya diam mengamati Naruto. Matanya menyipit kala percikan kembang api warna biru keluar dari tangan Naruto.

"Hanya percikan?" Batin Itachi. Sebenarnya pria tampan ini berharap sesuatu yang besar dibuat oleh penerus tahta itu.

"Argg..." Naruto terus berusaha mengeluarkan sihir elemennya. Ryuga, Sasuke, dan Sean menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir

"Naruto-sama, hentikan. Jangan buang energi sihirmu dengan percuma. Akibatnya akan fatal," pinta Itachi agar Naruto segera menghentikan usahanya.

"Masih...belum, Itachi-sensei!" Seru Naruto lalu tangan kanannya kembali mengeluarkan percikan api biru bagaikan kembang api.

"Kubilang cukup!"

"Belum."

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Naruto mendadak tumbang. Itachi dan yang lain langsung terkejut. Mereka berempat pun menghampiri Naruto yang tumbang.

"Bagaimana ini, Itachi-sensei?!" Tanya Ryuga panik.

"Tenang saja. Naruto-sama hanya pingsan akibat kelelahan," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Kalian semua antarkan Naruto-sama kepada dokter. Setelah itu kalian harus balik ke sini secepatnya dengan cara merangkak!" Perintah Itachi.

"Hai'!" Seru Sasuke, Sean, dan Ryuga.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Pemuda raven itu mulai berjalan yang diikuti oleh Ryuga dan Sean di belakang.

Itachi memijit kedua pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia mendadak khawatir. Bukan dengan keadaan Naruto. Namun ia khawatir mengenai energi sihir dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kusimpulkan energi sihir Naruto-sama hanya 20% dibanding sengan energi sihir pada umumnya."

Itachi mengenggam ponselnya. Ia menghidupkan ponsel dan melihat jam berapa. Ternyata sudah pukul 1 dini hari.

"Saatnya makan malam," gumam Itachi lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kedai makan terdekat.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Gelap digantikan oleh terang, bulan digantikan oleh matahari, malam akhirnya digantikan oleh siang. Di sebuah kamar yang ada di istana, terlihatlah seorang pemuda pirang tengah terlelap di siang hari ini.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Kelopak matanya dengan cepat terangkat memperlihatkan netra safir. Naruto segera mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ugh..." Rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sesaat.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya mencoba mencerna. Ruangan bernuansa kuning dan jingga. Naruto sangat familiar dengan ruangan ini. Ya, ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Naruto melihat kedua telapak tangan kanannya. Ia kembali memfokuskan energi berpusat di tangan kanan. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Hanya sebuah percikan api.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terlihatlah Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dongker.

Naruto mendapati sebuah gelas mug logam lengkap dengan penutupnya berada di atas nakas. Naruto pun meraih gelas tersebut dan ternyata benar. Ada air di dalamnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan ke cermin lebar yang dipajang penuh di tembok utara pada kamar sambil meminum air.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Dengan tangan kiri yang mengenggam gelas mug, Naruto memperagakan gerakan ala binaragawan dengan tangan kanannya. Tinggi badannya 190 cm dan berat 80 kg. Postur yang ideal namun tidak atletis. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari perut Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja dan otot lengan yang belum menyembul.

Naruto kembali meminum airnya hingga tuntas. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendadak kesal lalu dengan sengaja meremas kuat gelas logamnya.

Gelas tersebut langsung remuk.

"Kuso! Ada apa denganku?! Sihir elemen dasar saja tidak bisa kukeluarkan. Bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat?!" Teriak Naruto entah pada siapa lalu melempar gelas yang telah remuk tadi ke sembarangan arah.

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia rugikan. Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri kalender yang dipajang di belakang pintu masuk.

"Ternyata sudah sebulan aku terlelap!" Batin Naruto shock menatap kalender yang ia tandai sebulan yang lalu.

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto menyandarkan keningnya pada pintu kamar. Keningnya mengkerut dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Seketika bayangan 3 sahabatnya terlintas.

"Kurasa kemampuan mereka sudah berkembang pesat," gumam Naruto.

Naruto berhenti merenung. Ia segera melekatkan sebuah celana jeans hitam dan mengenakan kaos oblong warna serupa.

"Aku ingin berkeliling istana dulu," batin Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Langkah pelan ia telusuri lantai 2 istana megah ini. Istana terlihat sepi tanpa adanya pelayan dan penjaga yang berkeliling.

Kenapa istana terlihat sepi? Jawabannya dikarenakan siang hari adalah waktu bagi vampir untuk beristirahat. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga istana yang masih terbangun untuk menjaga istana tetap aman.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah sadar. Syukurlah," kata salahsatu penjaga dengan armor lengkap melekat di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto dengan ramah.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya bukan tanpa tujuan. Tujuan Naruto adalah ruang bawah tanah dimana terdapat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk simulasi pertarungan.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah. Ruangan tersebut terlihat gelap. Naruto pun menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Sugoi," kagum Naruto saat sederet rak buku tersusun rapi di kanan dan kiri sebuah jalur menuju ruang simulasi.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia terus melangkah hingga menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu besi yang terlihat begitu kuat lengkap kata sandi pengamannya.

"Aku terpaksa latihan di dalam sana daripada keluar di siang hari," gumam Naruto lalu memasukkan kata sandi yang dimaksud.

.

 **[Password Corrected!]**

.

Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong serba putih tersebut. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam setelah kembali menutup pintu.

Naruto menerawang. Ruangan kosong dengan nuansa putih tanpa jendela dan tanpa ventilasi. Ruangan ini begitu steril.

Ini merupakan kali pertama Naruto datang ke sini. Sebelumnya Naruto hanya mendengarkannya melalui sang ayah. Maka dari itu Naruto tahu kata sandi ruangan ini.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai saja," gumam Naruto lalu memfokuskan pengaliran energi ke tangan kanannya.

Ternyata masih sama. Hanya percikan saja. Naruto terus mencoba hingga tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Naruto pun terjatuh mencium lantai.

"Kenapa bisa lemas seperti ini?!" Teriak Naruto lalu berusaha bangkit.

Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Arrgh!" Teriak Naruto lalu ia berhasil berdiri dengan tegap walaupun sedikit oleng ke kanan maupun belakang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara bariton menginterupsinya. Naruto mendapati sosok ayahnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Otou-sama," gumam Naruto lalu jatuh berlutut.

Minato menghampiri putranya yang terlihat kesusahan tersebut. Minato pun membopong tubuh tinggi putranya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Naruto," pesan Minato yang terlihat khawatir. Minato menuntun Naruto untuk segera kembali ke kasurnya.

"Tapi, tou-sama. Aku harus menjadi kuat seperti yang kau impikan agar bisa mengikuti jejakmu," ujar Naruto.

"Menjadi kuat kau harus ingat batasan, Naruto. Ada yang bisa dicapai olehmu dan ada yang tidak bisa dicapai. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing."

Naruto terdiam atas tutur kata sang ayah. Lalu, apa kelebihan pada dirinya? Sihir sebagai senjata utama vampir saja tidak ia miliki.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Hari sudah siang."

"Baiklah."

Minato membantu Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Saat naik ke lantai utama, salahsatu penjaga menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja," tolak Minato halus.

Minato terus membopong Naruto hingga sampai di kamarnya. Minato turut membantu Naruto untuk membaringkan badan di atas ranjang.

"Hentikan!" Bentak Minato ketika Naruto masih mencoba mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

Naruto menjatuhkan tangan kanannya ke kasur. Ia membuang muka ke kiri agar tidak menatap wajah marah ayahnya.

"Kukatakan padamu, Naruto. Jika seorang ( _saya panggil seperti ini saja daripada 'sevampir'_ ) vampir terlalu memaksakan mengeluarkan energi sihir hingga ke akar, maka hanya 1 hal yang menunggu. Yaitu kematian."

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi peringatan ayahnya. Ia tetap membuang muka membuat Minato menghela nafas berat.

"Ada kacang almond kesukaanmu di atas nakas. Baru saja diantarkan pelayan saat kau keluar tadi. Oyasumi."

Minato melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur. Saat mengetahui Minato sudah menutup pintu kamar, Naruto pun memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Naruto melihat meja kecil bernama nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ternyata memang ada semangkuk kacang almond. Naruto pun meraih sebiji kacang.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto lalu melempar kacang tersebut ke atas membuat langit-langit tersebut retak dengan kacang almond yang bersarang disana.

Di lain sisi, Minato hanya terdiam di depan pintu kamar putranya. Vampir nomor 1 seantero kerajaan ini terlihat gusar. Ia teringat obrolannya dengan Itachi sebulan yang lalu. Dimana saat itu Itachi datang menemuinya setelah Itachi menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

Minato mengguncang pelan gelas winenya. Ia duduk di singgasana sambil menunggu kedatangan Itachi. Ia mendapatkan pesan bahwa Itachi akan segera menemuinya. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

"Uchiha Itachi datang!" Seru salahsatu penjaga membuat Minato tersenyum.

Gerbang emas didepan Minato pun terbuka. Minato tersenyum mendapati seorang laki-laki memakai jubah bercorak awan merah khas Pasukan Elit Akatsuki.

"Salam hormat, Namikaze-sama?" Sapa Itachi sambil berlutut.

"Hmm. Laporkan!"

"Baiklah."

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke shappire Minato. Kedua-duanya tidak menunjukkan aura bercanda. Hanya aura serius yang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

"Dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan bahwa energi sihir Naruto-sama hanya sebesar 20% dari energi sihir pada umumnya. Dengan adanya hal ini, besar kemungkinan Naruto-sama tidak bisa bertarung demi ras vampir," ujar Itachi turut sedih karena Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Minato terdiam. Itachi menyadari perubahan sikap raja didepannya. Sepertinya Minato terlihat sedih. Tentu saja sedih. Orang tua mana yang tidak sedih mengetahui anaknya ditimpa nasib buruk?

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minato-sama. Tapi aku menyarankan agar anda segera meminta Jiraiya-sama untuk kembali ke kota vampir ini. Kau bisa memintanya untuk melatih Naruto," jawab Itachi.

"Ide bagus," kata Minato terlihat senang. Itachi merasa bersyukur karena masukannya diterima oleh sang raja.

Minato menoleh ke asistennya. Sang asisten bernama Shizune itu mengangguk paham setelah sang raja mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Shizune pun pergi entah kemana. Sedikit lama menunggu, Shizune kembali muncul dengan sebuah kertas dan pena.

"Itachi, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberikan pesanku ini kepada Madara!"

Minato menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Itachi. Itachi menerima pesanan Minato dengan segala hormat.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apa isi pesan ini, Namikaze-sama?" Tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran.

"Hanya perintah agar Madara mengirim beberapa personil untuk mencari Jiraiya-sensei," jawAb Minato.

"Souka. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

"Silahkan."

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yo apa kabar semuanya? Baik? Semoga begitu XD

Semoga kalian menyukai karyaku terbaru ini. Sebenarnya cerita kali ini hanyalah sebuah 'awal' untuk cerita utama yang akan saya publis setelah cerita 'awal' ini ending. Penasaran? Ya harus hahahaha XD

.

 **Why Not Both?**

Kira-kira apa tebakan kalian mengapa aku beri judul seperti demikian? Hayo-hayo... :v

Alasannya, akan kalian ketahui seiring jalannya cerita. Silahkan kalian menerka-nerka sendiri alasan dibalik judul. Itu pun jika kalian tidak ada kerjaan XD _*plak!_

.

 **Why Not Both?** telah aku rencanakan aakan hadir dalam 2 Season! Mengapa? Hahahaha lihat saja :3

Season pertama adalah ff yang satu ini. Judulnya **The Beginning**. Seperti namanya. Cerita ini hanyalah 'awal' seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Dimana Naruto akan memulai latihannya dari 0 hingga menjadi kuat.

Season kedua, akan kuberi nama ***sensor***. Wahahahaha inilah cerita inti yang aku maksud. Dengan rela aku membuat season sebelumnya sebagai latar belakang Naruto untuk cerita bagian season 2 ini.

Yang terpenting, semoga kalian suka! :v

.

Pertanyaan kalian pasti akan muncul seperti 'mana anggota Rookie 12 lainnya dan chara Naruto lainnya?'. Jawabannya, mereka akan muncul pada season 2. Masih lama. Untuk season 1 ini, hanya Chara Akatsuki.

Seperti yang tercantum di atas. Proyek **Why Not Both?** aku ini dibantu oleh _**Ryuga Yamikato**_ dalam membuat OC dan penokohan. Masalah cerita, ini semua murni ide aku pribadi. Jadi ibaratnya, _**Ryuga Yamikato**_ adalah asistenku :v

Kalian pasti juga bertanya-tanya. Siapa itu Yamikato Ryuga dan Sean Marcus? Mereka berdua adalah OC ciptaan 2 teman saya dari grup sebelah. Sekarang nama si pembuat Yamikato Ryuga adalah _**Ryuga Yamikato**_ _._ __Sedangkan Sean Marcus dibuat oleh salahsatu author bernama _ **Aiuko**_.

.

Terima kasih atas meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff aku satu ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak,

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc I : Jiraiya The Great Vamphuman**

.

.

"Jiraiya-sensei, jangan melakukan hal-hal mesum di kota vampir ini," pesan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata ungunya.

"Hahahaha... Aku senang kau begitu peduli terhadap gurumu," balas Jiraiya terlihat senang melihat wanita-wanita cantik di sepanjang jalan yang diterangi lampu-lampu kota.

Mobil dan motor hilir mudik di sepanjang jalanan aspal. Langit malam yang begitu indah dihiasi bintang-bintang membuat gadis cantik berambut putih itu terpukau.

"Apa kau tidak letih, Naira-chan? Sini kugendong," tawar Jiraiya berusaha menggodai muridnya sendiri.

"Ingin kutembak dengan SMGku?" Tolak gadis bernama lengkap Kishiki Naira itu.

"Lebih baik jangan," kata Jiraiya akhirnya berhenti menganggu.

Naira merapatkan jaket berkulit tebalnya. Suasana dingin sebenarnya tidak membuat ia kedinginan berkat darah vampirnya. Hanya saja ia merasa jaketnya mulai melonggar.

"Sepertinya aku bertambah kurus," batin Naira.

Naira menengadah ke bawah menatap kedua kakinya yang sedang melangkah. Terlahir sebagai manusia setengah vampir membuat dirinya memiliki kemampuan khas vampir maupun manusia. Seperti dirinya bisa berkeliaran bebas pada siang hari. Ditambah seorang manusia setengah vampir bisa tidak tidur. Mereka bisa tidur hanya sesuai keinginan. Tidak wajib. Hal ini membuat manusia setengah vampir tidak pernah merasa kantuk.

Naira mengira-ngira. Seperti apa sosok pangeran yang nantinya akan menjadi teman seperguruannya. Itulah kata Jiraiya, guru yang juga seorang manusia setengah vampir.

"Apa masih jauh, sensei?"

"Kenapa? Kau letih? Makanya sini sensei gendong."

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?"

"Ah iya lupa."

Naira terdiam. Begitu pun langkahnya. Ia memasang wajah datar. Tiba-tiba saja Naira mengenggam sebuah SMG di masing-masing tangannya

"Pilih salahsatu. Kiri atau kanan?" Tanya Naira sambil menatap tajam ke gurunya sendiri.

"Eh? Hahahaha. Baiklah aku minta maaf," kata Jiraiya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Jiraiya dan Naira kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Jiraiya tahu betul jalanan-jalanan di kota ini. Jadi ia tahu dimana letak halte bus terdekat.

Saat berjalan di trotoar, Naira mendapati segerombolan anak kecil berpakaian sekolah terlihat berlari dengan riang.

"Tradisi vampir dengan manusia sangat kontras," kata Naira.

"Itu karena vampir adalah makhluk nokturnal. Manusia beraktifitas di siang dan istirahat di malam hari. Sedangkan vampir beraktifitas di malam dan istirahat di siang hari," ujar Jiraiya.

"Dan keistimewaan seorang manusia setengah vampir adalah tidak memerlukan tidur. Tidur bagi seorang vamphuman hanyalah sebatas keinginan," lanjut Jiraiya.

"Ah itu haltenya," kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja saat mendapati sebuah halte bus yang ramai disesaki vampir sipil maupun vampir militer.

"Bagaimana, sensei? Terlalu ramai" Tanya Naira.

Jiraiya hanya diam. Saat bus tiba, hanya beberapa vampir dari sekian banyak yang dapat menaiki bus. Jiraiya melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Ternyata jam 7 malam.

"Maklum seperti itu. Jam sibuk ternyata," gumam Jiraiya.

Naira mendapati seorang vampir melambaikan tangannya dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Naira menyipitkan matanya melihat pria mencurigakan itu. Mata pria itu bewarna merah darah dengan pupil indah membentuk shuriken.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Panggil pria itu membuat Naira tersentak.

"Jiraiya-sensei. Ada yang memanggilmu," kata Naira setelah menepuk pundak Jiraiya.

"Ha? Siapa yang memanngilku?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia," jawab Naira lalu menunjuk pria di seberang sana.

Jiraiya pun menoleh ke arah telunjuk Naira. Ia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam diikat. Jiraiya menyengir senang.

"Pantas saja aku tidak mendengarnya. Ternyata Itachi," kata Jiraiya membuat Naira menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jiraiya pun kembali menoleh ke Naira.

"Dengar. Itachi itu punya kemampuan ilusi. Yang kau dengar tadi hanyalah sepersen dari kemampuan ilusinya. Kau mendengar suara ilusi setelah menatap matanya. Bukankah begitu?" Ujar Jiraiya lalu menyeberangi jalan saat lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki.

Naira terdiam. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu dari puluhan vampir yang memiliki kekuatan unik di kota ini.

Naira kembali menemukan 1 vampir di dalam mobil. Ternyata vampir perempuan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah burung origami terbang ke arahnya setelah keluar dari balik jubah bagian lengan si perempuan vampir.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Gumam Naira ketika burung origami itu kembali ke bentuk semula dan ada pesan di kertas tersebut.

"Kemarilah," kata Naira menggumamkan isi pesan tersebut.

Naira tersentak saat kertas tadi menghilang bagai melebur dengan udara. Menakjubkan! Naira kembali bertemu dengan salahsatu pengguna kemampuan unik.

Seperti yang tertera pada kertas. Gadis 20 tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya melintasi zebra cross sesuai aturan.

"Naira, perkenalkan. Mereka salahsatu anggota pasukan elit Akatsuki. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Konan," kata Jiraiya memperkenalkan 2 anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Itachi duduk di sebelah kanan dimana stir mobil berada sedangkan Konan duduk di bangku samping Itachi.

"Konbanwa. Aku Kishiki Naira. Muridnya Jiraiya-sensei," kata Naira lalu membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Konbanwa," balas Itachi dan Konan.

"Dengar, Naira. Minato sudah mengirim Itachi dan Konan untuk menjemput kita. Ayo naik!" Ajak Jiraiya terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Baiklah," kata Naira.

Jiraiya dan Naira pun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam kepunyaan Itachi itu. Pemimpin klan Uchiha ini segera melajukan mobil hitamnya menuju istana.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Assited By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2017]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Pada jam sibuk seperti ini, sang raja terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu di singgasananya. Ia memikirkan putra semata wayangnya. Minato berharap, dengan kedatangan Jiraiya, maka pria paruh baya itu dapat menemukan titik tersembunyi agar Naruto tumbuh menjadi kuat sesuai keinginan Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama telah datang!" Seru salahsatu penjaga menyadarkan lamunan Minato. Pria tampan berambut pirang ini tersenyum senang.

Terbukalah gerbang besar memperlihatkan 2 vamphuman yang diketahui Minato sebagai Jiraiya dan muridnya.

"Okaeri, Jiraiya-sensei!" Sapa Minato lalu memeluk pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Tadaima," balas Jiraiya dalam pelukan singkatnya.

Jiraiya menengok kanan dan kirinya. Saat mendapati Naira, pria beruban ini mengedepankan Naira yang berdiri di belakangnya sehingga tertutup oleh badan tinggi besarnya Jiraiya.

"Minato, gadis ini adalah juniormu. Perkenalkan dirimu, Naira!"

"Hai'."

Minato tersenyum lebar saat Naira membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Gadis berambut putih itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku Kishiki Naira. Salam kenal, Namikaze-sama."

"Hahahaha. Karena kau adalah juniorku, kau kuperbolehkan memanggil namaku."

"Baiklah, Minato-sama."

Minato tersenyum lembut. Dirinya kembali menatap sang guru yang sedang menyengir lebar itu. Sepertinya Minato mengerti maksud dari cengiran Jiraiya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kedutan-kedutan sebelah alis Jiraiya sebagai isyarat.

"Karena kau kebetulan disini, bagaimana jika kau bersenang-senang dulu, Naira-chan?" Tawar Minato membuat Naira memandang pria tersebut dengan tanda-tanya.

Bersenang-senang? Bukankah kedatangannya ke sini hanyalah untuk menjemput junior barunya? Lalu kenapa Minato menawarkannya pergi bersenang-senang? Kalau Naira pasti tidak akan ragu jika Jiraiya yang bertanya seperti itu karena bersenang-senang maksud Jiraiya adalah bertarung.

"Oh aku mengerti," batin Naira akhirnya mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari Minato.

"Terima kasih, Minato-sama. Tapi siapa yang menjadi lawanku?" Tanya Naira.

"Pilih satu orang yang kau mau," jawab Minato.

Naira terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia menengok kiri dan kanannya. Ada 12 orang termasuk Itachi dan Konan berdiri disepanjang dinding istana. Mereka semua mengenakan jubah khas pasukan elit Akatsuki. Akatsuki merupakan pasukan elit paling disegani dan paling ditakuti oleh manusia.

"Baiklah. Aku pilih Konan-san," ujar Naira membuat Konan yang dalam keadaan posisi istirahat menjadi tersentak.

"Baiklah. Kau telah memilih Konan. Sedikit info, Konan adalah petarung jarak menengah," kata Minato lalu berjalan membelakangi Naira dan Jiraiya.

"Naira-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, dan Itachi, mari ikuti aku," ajak Minato yang akan membawa 2 vamphuman dan 1 vampir itu ke ruang bawah tanah. Menuju sebuah ruangan simulasi.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Malam hari pada pukul 9, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Niatnya akan pergi menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean yang ada di tengah hutan.

Suara-suara angker dari dalam hutan tidak membuat Naruto sedikit pun. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak remaja, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua semenjak usianya masih 9 tahun.

"Konbanwa!" Sapa Ryuga dengan lambaian tangan.

"Yo!" Sapa Sean dan Sasuke.

"Konbanwa," balas Naruto lalu duduk diatas batang pohon yang sudah roboh itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Naruto terlihat tidak semangat. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sahabat pirangnya.

"Masih memikirkan energi sihirmu?!" Tanya Sean dengan nada tinggi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm," jawab Naruto tanpa menatap mata Sean ketika pemuda itu berbicara kepadanya.

"Ayahmu pernah mengatakannya padaku. 'Setiap makhluk memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing'. Jadi kesimpulannya, carilah bakat terpendammu yang tersembunyi dibalik kelemahanmu, baka!" Bentak Sean yang sudah muak dengan sifat Naruto yang kekanakkan.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tahu itu. Tapi bakatnya apa? Berkelahi, ia belum begitu mahir. Kepandaiannya hanyalah olahraga parkur. Tapi apa dia harus memakai parkur dalam bertarung? Parkur hanya cocok digunakan untuk kabur. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin menjadi vampir pengecut.

"Ingin mencoba kepandaian parkurmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan 2 katana yang diacungkannya ke Naruto.

"Hmm... Aku akan mencobanya juga," kata Ryuga dengan pedang darah di tangan kanan dan pedang tulang di tangan kiri.

Sean tersenyum lebar. Ia turut memunculkan busur dan anak panahnya. Ini semua bisa menjadi sarana penyalur hasil latihan mereka sebulan ini. Mereka harus memburu target yang pintar dalam hal kabur.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Kita semua bisa sama-sama berlatih." Tanya Sean sudah mulai membaik emosinya.

"Baiklah. Selama itu bisa membantu kalian dan menyenangkan bagiku," jawab Naruto lalu berdiri.

Naruto langsung berlari begitu saja ke dalam hutan. Sean tidak tinggal diam. Pria pemanah ini langsung melesatkan anak panah dan nyaris mengenai Naruto seandainya Naruto tidak salto ke samping.

"Ayo kejar!" Teriak Ryuga bersemangat dan berlari diikuti Sasuke.

Sean tertawa. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya bercahaya seperti sebuah sinyal. Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah seekor harimau belang dari balik semak-semak. Harimau tersebut berlari menghampiri Sean.

"Ayo kejar Naruto!" Seru Sean saat dirinya duduk menunggangi harimau.

Harimau tersebut langsung berlari cepat dengan keempat kakinya. Sean menyeringai saat harimau ini sudah mengejar Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ryuga. Mereka bertiga berlari diantara dahan-dahan raksasa sementara Sean hanya menunggangi harimau diatas permukaan tanah.

Sean kembali melesatkan anak panah. Namun hanya mengenai dahan yang dipijaki Naruto. Ryuga melihat Sean dan memberikan kode. Sean mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali melesatkan anak panah agak ke depan dari Naruto.

Saat anak panah tersebut melesat, Ryuga menyempatkan diri mengibaskan pedang darahnya sehingga pedang tersebut memuncratkan darah dan mengenai anak panah.

Naruto membulatkan mata saat anak panah hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Ia sempat melihat anak panah itu dilumuri oleh darah.

"Kena kau, Naruto!" Seru Ryuga lalu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul menggantikan anak panah Sean.

.

 ***Swuss***

.

Ryuga berdecak kesal kala Naruto menjatuhkan badan ke tanah ketika dirinya mengayunkan pedang tulang. Ryuga hanya berhasil membuat dahan yang tadinya dipijaki Naruto menjadi hancur.

"Hampir saja," gumam Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja instingnya meneriakan bahaya.

Naruto pun melompat dan 5 anak panah tadi hanya mengenai tanah. Sean berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi bidikannya meleset.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Sasuke entah ada dimana.

Naruto pun kaget dan berhenti saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam tanah. Sasuke menebaskan kedua katananya secara horizontal ke kanan. Namun Naruto sempat menghindar dengan salto 3x ke belakang.

Naruto kembali melompat ke dahan saat sebuah potongan bahu hingga ujung jari yang membentuk sudut siku-siku pada siku tangannya melayang bagaikan sebuah bumerang lalu menancap di tanah yang tadinya ia pijaki.

Sasuke dan Sean pun kembali berlari mengejar target mereka yang parkur diantara dahan pohon itu.

"Lagi-lagi dia bisa menghindar," gumam Ryuga dengan tangan kiri yang hilang lalu memungut tangan terpotong yang menancap di tanah tadi.

Dengan santainya Ryuga menyatukan tangan kiri dengan tubuhnya kembali. Seketika regenerasi vampir membantunya menyatukan tangan yang terpisah itu.

Kembali ke Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat kewalahan menghindari berbagai semburan api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dari mulutnya. Naruto takjub. Pemuda Uchiha itu dapat menyemburkan api bagaikan seekor naga.

Naruto berhenti bergerak saat sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja seperti arena api. Anehnya tidak ada satu pun bagian hutan yang terbakar berkat api tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa. Naruto mendapati tanah menaik membentuk persegi yang mengurung Naruto didalamnya.

"Kau terkurung sekarang," kata Sean yang kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah. Harimau yang ia tunggangi tadi masih berdiri di samping.

Naruto melihat ke atas. Itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari dinding tanah setinggi 10 meter ini. Naruto pun melompat zig-zag dari dinding satu ke dinding lainnya.

Saat Naruto baru saja akan keluar, Ryuga tiba-tiba saja berdiri di tepian puncak dan menyirami Naruto dengan darahnya sendiri.

Naruto pun kembali terjatuh saat darah Ryuga terasa memberatkan. Dirinya sekarang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat darah Ryuga.

Naruto mendapati Ryuga mencabut mata kirinya sendiri. Ryuga dengan sengaja melemparkan bola matanya dengan keras ke Naruto.

.

 ***Duar!***

.

Bola mata tersebut langsung meledak. Sasuke dan Sean menatap tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Ryuga.

"Teknik memanipulasi anggota tubuhmu sangat mengerikan," kata Sean sambil bergidik ngeri mengingat tadi Ryuga sudah mencabut tangan dan bola matanya sendiri.

"Inilah kemampuanku. Memanipulasi organ tubuh sendiri," balas Ryuga lalu bola mata kirinya kembali beregenerasi digantikan bola mata baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Ryuga.

"Aku yakin regenerasi vampir akan membantunya," jawab Ryuga.

Sasuke dan Ryuga merasakan dinding tanah itu mulai menurun. Mereka juga ikut turun karena kedua kaki mereka berpijak pada atas dinding tanah.

Asap yang mengepul menghalangi pandangan Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean. Mungkinkah Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?

"Kuharap dia tidak baik-baik saja," kata Ryuga.

"Ternyata dia baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke lalu mendapati Naruto yang terkapar memandangi langit malam.

Dengan santainya Naruto menjadikan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantalan dan kedua kakinya menyilang. Jika dilihat, Naruto lebih seperti bersantai dibanding habis terkena serangan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Sean yang sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku? Tidak perlu. Bahkan ledakan bola mata tadi hanya menggelitikku," kata Naruto.

"Apa?! Ledakan tadi setara dengan granat!" Kata Ryuga tak memercayainya.

"Ha? Lihatlah buktinya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke membulatkan mata ketika pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan cepat dan mengurung mereka berempat. Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Black Guard, kah?!" Tanya Naruto yang sudah ikut berdiri.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sasuke.

"Sean!" Panggil Naruto yang langsung dimengerti oleh Sean.

Sean pun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah cahaya melesat ke atas langit seperti sebuah sinyal.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang sedang diburu Black Guard" Gumam Madara ketika mendapati sebuah cahaya seperi menara tinggi menyentuh langit.

Pria Uchiha yang menyandang status jendral vampir ini langsung pergi keluar istana setelah mendapati sinyal tersebut melalui jendela.

"Biar saya yang mengurusnya, Madara-sama?"

Madara berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Sahabat Minato ini mendapati sang kepala klan Uchiha menawarkan bantuan. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu. Sepertinya itu sinyal dari arah lokasi latihan murid-muridmu," kata Madara lalu melangkah menjauhi pintu dan berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Hai'," kata Itachi lalu berubah menjadi sekawanan gagak yang terbang bebas di udara.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berambut panjang berdiri diantara dahan raksasa yang membentuk penjara itu.

"Dia adalah pimpinan Black Guard! Senju Hashirama!" Teriak Ryuga tidak percaya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Hashirama melemparkan sebuah kunai perak. Telapak tangan kanan Sean pun tertancap oleh benda perak tersebut.

"Arggh!" Rintih Sean kesakitan lalu cahaya tadi langsung menghilang.

Ryuga yang mendapati itu langsung memotong pergelangan tangan sahabatnya sebelum efek benda perak menggerogoti seluruh darahnya.

Sean jatuh terduduk dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi tangan kanan. Ryuga langsung menyentuh tangan kanan Sean. 3 detik kemudian, tulang tangan dan jari Sean menumbuh lalu dilapisi daging dan kulit seperti semula berkat kemampuan manipulasi Ryuga.

"Tch. Aku telat mencelakai si pengirim sinyal," gumam Hashirama sambil memegang tombaknya.

Saat Ryuga selesai mengobat Sean, tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermarga Yamikato itu langsung jatuh pingsan akibat kekurangan darah dan vitamin D.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama," batin Hashirama lalu turun ke permukaan tanah.

Hashirama memutar-mutarkan tombak di atas kepala dengan kedua tangan. Setelah itu Hashirama memasang kuda-kuda.

"Naruto, berlindunglah bersama Ryuga dan Sean. Dari kita bertiga hanya aku yang setidaknya dapat mengulur waktu," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dilindungi, heh? Kapan saatnya aku yang berperan sebagai pelindung?" Batin Naruto lalu berbalik menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tidak lagi dalam keadaan fit.

Hashirama langsung melesat. Sasuke kembali memanggil 2 katananya lalu menangkis serangan pertama Hashirama.

Hashirama tidak tinggal diam. Lelaki pemilih elemen kayu ini melanjutkan serangan ke tahap berikutnya hingga Sasuke tidak mampu menandingi kecepatan serangan Hashirama.

.

 ***Ctas***

.

Kedua katana Sasuke langsung terbuang dan menancap pada dinding kayu. Hashirama menyeringai lalu menghentakkan tombaknya ke depan.

Hashirama membulatkan matanya saat baru saja ujung tombak akan mengenai Sasuke, tepat pada jarak ke 10 cm, tombaknya menggulung ke belakang bagaikan tikar membuat Hashirama keheranan.

"Apa kabar, Hashirama-san?"

Hashirama menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Itachi memberikan senyumnya di atas dahan penjara. Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Angin berhembus menggerak-gerakkan ujung jubah khas Akatsuki.

Tiba-tiba saja penjara yang mengelilingi mereka semua hilang begitu saja. Itachi mendarat dengan mudah di atas tanah.

Hashirama mengetahui teknik rahasia Itachi. Jadi dia tidak langsung menatap mata merah darah berpupil shuriken. Hashirama hanya melihat sebatas leher ke bawah pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

Hashirama mendapati Itachi seperti melempar sesuatu ke arahnya. Namun Hashirama tahu bahwa Itachi tidak melempar apapun.

.

 ***Jleb***

.

Hashirama memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka terkena kunai. Ternyata Itachi mengilusikan kunai hingga kunai tersebut tidak berwujud jika mata Hashirama yang melihat.

"Merepotkan jika harus melawan musuh dengan ilusi terkuat seperti dia. Aku tidak diuntungkan disini," batin Hashirama lalu melemparkan granat asap.

"Uhuk...uhuk!" Batuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sean sementara Itachi yang mengetahui niat Hashirama berkat pengalaman bertarung langsung mengunci indra penciumnya dengan tangan.

"Dia kabur," ujar Itachi saat kepulan asap hilang Hashirama juga turut menghilang.

Itachi memutar badannya. Ia menemukan 3 atau 4 muridnya terbilang cukup kacau. Pasti ini ulahnya pemimpin Black Guard itu.

"Itachi-sensei, aku pamit dulu. Mohon urus mereka bertiga. Jaa," pamit Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi, Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean.

"Naruto-sama?!" Panggil Itachi namun Naruto hanya tetap berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Itachi menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti ada sesuatu lagi sehingga mood sang pangeran kembali turun drastis.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Suasana keheningan menyelimuti ruangan simulasi milik pribadi sang raja. Minato dan Jiraiya berdiri di tepi ruangan seperti tak sabaran menunggu duel antara Naira dan Konan.

"Aku pertegas. Kalian dipersilahkan saling membunuh. Ruangan ini mempunyai sistem keamanan tinggi. Jadi walaupun kalian terbunuh, saat pertarungan selesai, petarung yang tewas dalam pertarungan hanya menerima cedera yang ia alami. Namun bagi yang menang, ia akan merasa sehat-sehat saja walaupun telah terluka parah. Regenerasi vampir tidak akan mempermudah penyembuhan kalian ketika pertarungan telah berakhir," ujar Minato dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naira dan Konan.

"Minato, bukankah ruangan ini terlihat membosankan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku rasa kau benar, sensei. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Minato lalu mengubah suasana menjadi di tengah-tengah taman bunga anggrek yang luas.

Naira dan Konan kagum dengan perubahan yang ada. Ternyata teknologi kerajaan vampir tidak sekuno yang diduga oleh Naira.

"Kalian terlalu lama. MULAI!" Seru Jiraiya.

Komando dari Jiraiya lantas membuat wujud Konan tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan. Kulitnya mendadak seperti terbuat dari kumpulan kertas. Sepasang sayap kertas bertengger di punggungnya. Kedua kaki Konan juga tidak menyentuh tanah. Beberapa lembar kertas terbang mengelilingi Konan.

Naira yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Lalu munculah sebuah SMG di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Naira pun melesat. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bukit es di arah jam 10 Naira. Naira berlari menaiki es tersebut lalu melompat indah ke depan Konan. Konan yang melihat itu langsung menerbangkan ribuan kertas bagaikan gelombang ke arah Naira.

Naira tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik kedua pelatuk senjatanya membuat serangan keras Konan hancur.

Konan tidak lupa membuat benteng kertas ketika peluru nyasar Naira hampir mengenainya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Konan, bekas-bekas peluru tersebut berubah menjadi tombak es yang berhasil menusuk beberapa bagian badannya.

"Argh!" Rintih Konan.

"Sugoi," kagum Minato membuat Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

Konan dengan susah payah menyentuh semua tombak es yang menyakitinya. Saat tombak es tersebut disentuh oleh tangan lembut Konan, es-es itu langsung dilapisi kertas lalu menghilang.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naira mendarat di belakang Konan sambil membidik kepala Konan.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Naira.

"Kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan perkataanmu," ucap Konan membuat Naira membelalakkan matanya.

Naira melihat ke bawah dan menemukan dirinya telah memijak kertas perangkap Konan. Sedetik kemudian, kertas-kertas tersebut langsung meledak membuat Naira terpental cukup jauh hingga menabrak sebatang pohon lalu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Terlihat sengit," komentar Jiraiya yang merasa puas.

"Hmmm..." Balas Minato yang setuju dengan omongan gurunya.

Konan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Munculah 3 tombak yang terbuat dari kertas. Saat Konan menurunkan tanganya seperti menunjuk Naira, 3 tombak tersebut langsung melesat 1 per 1.

"Sial," gumam Naira.

3 tombak tersebut mengenai tempat dimana Naira berada hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu tanah. Konan tersenyum puas. Lalu, semenit kemudian saat Konan memastikan Naira telah tewas, sebuah gigitan menyakitkan diterima oleh Konan pada nadi disekitar lehernya.

"Argg!" Rintih Konan lalu membanting si pelaku ke tanah.

Ternyata pelakunya adalah Naira yang dalam keadaan terluka parah akibat serangan tombak Konan tadi. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Konan mengangkat kedua tangannya sehingga tubuh Naira terangkat oleh ribuan kertas yang melayang-layang.

Tidak tinggal diam. Naira mengeluarkan aura dingin hingga menjadikan kertas-kertas tersebut membeku didalam balok es. Naira yang terbaring diatas balok es langsung berdiri dan kembali membidik Konan.

.

 ***Drrrrrrrt...***

.

Konan terkena beberapa peluru Naira kembali membentuk benteng. Kali ini seperti kubah dengan Konan didalamnya. Naira menghentikan serangan saat Konan berlindung. Gadis berambut putih ini juga sedang dalam proses regenerasi.

Didalam kubah, Konan terlihat kelelahan. Darahnya sudah cukup banyak dihisap oleh Naira. Bagi vampir, kehilangan darah sama dengan kehilangan beberapa energi sihir.

"Sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku ke putramu, Minato," ujar Jiraiya ketika mereka melihat pertarungan sengit Naira dan Konan.

"Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk memanggilnya," kata Minato menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah. Biar kami saja yang menghampirinya agat menjadi kejutan sedikit," tolak halus Jiraiya.

"Kau yakin, sensei?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya. Naira juga membutuhkan rileksasi. Jadi semuanya bisa kuanggap sebagai liburan," jawab Jiraiya.

"Baiklah."

Naira menyeringai tipis saat kubah Konan sudah bererbangan. Naira pun kembali menembaki Konan. Namun apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat Naira terkejut.

Peluru-peluru tersebut hanya menembus melewati badan Konan yang bagaikan kertas bolong. Keterkejutan Naira bertambah saat kertas berterbangan yang berasal dari kubah tadi sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala.

"Lenyaplah," gumam Konan lalu kepala Naira mulai ditutupi kertas.

Konan memandangi Naira yang sudah diselimuti ribuan kertas. Awalnya kertas-kertas tersebut bewarna puth. Lama-kelamaan warna putih mulai digantikan warna merah darah.

Semenit kemudian kertas bewarna merah kembali berterbangan memperlihatkan tubuh tak bernyawa Naila yang dalam keadaan pucat pasi dan kurus.

Kertas-kertas merah itu berterbangan menghampiri Konan dan menyatu dengan perempuan cantik itu.

"Aku merasakan tubuhku kembali segar," kata Konan membuat Jiraiya tercengang dengan kemampuan Konan.

Setelah Naira tewas, Konan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Latar kembali berubah menjadi putih. Naira yang matanya terpejam mulai terbuka. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Jiraiya pun menghampiri Naira lalu membopong gadis cantik berambut putih itu.

"Kau kekurangan darah. Sebaiknya istirahat dulu di kamar yang sudah disiapkan Minato. Ayo," kata Jiraiya lalu membantu gadis tersebut untuk berjalan.

"Pertarungan yang bagus, Naira," puji Jiraiya lalu menatap Konan. Konan yang ditatap oleh Jiraiya pun tersentak.

"Dan kau sangat hebat, Konan-chan," puji Jiraiya lalu melanjutkan langkah pelan membopong Naira.

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terang benderang diterangi oleh beberapa lampu, terdapat sebuah meja persegi panjang yang terdiri atas 10 kursi dengan 1 kursi di masing-masing ujung meja.

Setiap kursi diduduki oleh para tetua kerajaan vampir yang berada dibawah perintah Minato ini. Dalam tradisi vampir, para tetua terdiri atas 12 orang yang sangat disegani dan dihormati bahkan oleh seorang raja. Hal ini mengartikan bahwa seorang raja sangat tunduk dihadapan para tetua demi kelangsungan dalam konteks memperpanjang usia kerajaan. Namun, seorang tetua tidak bisa seenaknya saja. Agar kebijakan tetua dapat diterima seorang raja, maka harus diadakan sebuah rapat yang dihadiri oleh keduabelas tetua dan seorang raja beserta penasehatnya.

"Baiklah. Rapat ditutup. Seminggu dari sekarang, kita akan mengadakan rapat bersama Namikaze-sama dan penasehat pribadinya agar kebijakan ini dapat dijalankan," kata salahsatu tetua yang duduk di ujung meja.

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

 _ **"Naruto, berlindunglah bersama Ryuga dan Sean. Dari kita bertiga hanya aku yang setidaknya dapat mengulur waktu."**_

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Walaupun ia telah memandangi bintang yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kesukaannya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal karena dilindungi.

"Sebenarnya apa kelebihanku seperti yang sering diucapkan otou-sama?" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto menyamankan posisinya dalam keadaan berbaring diatas rumput dengan tanah mereng itu. Hamparan rumput sangat luas tanpa ada penghalang jalur angin membuat Naruto sering dibelai oleh tiupan angin yang menurutnya sejuk.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Disinilah tempat paling nyaman untuk merenung."

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara bariton asing itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memutar badannya ke belakang karena ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang dilakukan seorang manusia disini? Sepertinya kau seorang Black Guard" Tanya Naruto tajam kepada seorang pria paruh baya beruban bernama...

"Aku Jiraiya," jawab Jiraiya santai tanpa beban.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Ada yang mengatakan ' _ **Tumben gak NaruHina**_ ' atau semacamnya. Fufufufufufu... Padahal udah aku bilang lho di A/N chapter kemaren. Yaitu ' _ **Rookie 12 lainnya akan ada di season 2**_ '. Ingat itu pemirsah :v

Tapi aku akui itu. Ini merupakan ff Naru x OC pertamaku. Hahahaha...

Sengaja aku bikin di chap 2 mengandung unsur laga agar kalian para pembaca gak merasa bosan. Chap kemaren kebanyakan hanya santai-santai aja. Dibikin aksi dikit gak masalah untuk chapter ini...

...menurutku.

.

Hayo...hayo...

Kebijakan apa yang dibicarakan oleh para tetua? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Fufufufu...

Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa fungsinya tetua di anime Naruto T-T

Yang kutahu, tetua dapat merayu-rayu hokage agar keinginan mereka turut dijadikan kebijakanapa itu benar? Entahlah :v

.

 **Statistic Ablility :**

 **1.** Ryuga

Power = C

Speed = B

Magic = B

 **2.** Sean

Power = C

Speed = B

Magic = C

 **3.** Sasuke

Power = B

Speed = A

Magic = C

 **4.** Naruto

Power = ?

Speed = A

Magic = F

 **5.** Itachi

Power = E

Speed = A

Magic = S

 **6.** Hashirama

Power = A

Speed = A

Magic = S

 **7.** Naira

Power = A

Speed = B

Magic = A

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc I : Jiraiya The Great Vamphuman**

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa kelebihanku seperti yang sering diucapkan otou-sama?" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto menyamankan posisinya dalam keadaan berbaring diatas rumput dengan tanah mereng itu. Hamparan rumput sangat luas tanpa ada penghalang jalur angin membuat Naruto sering dibelai oleh tiupan angin yang menurutnya sejuk.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Disinilah tempat paling nyaman untuk merenung."

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara bariton asing itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memutar badannya ke belakang karena ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang dilakukan seorang manusia disini? Sepertinya kau seorang Black Guard" Tanya Naruto tajam kepada seorang pria paruh baya beruban bernama...

"Aku Jiraiya," jawab Jiraiya santai tanpa beban.

"Jiraiya?" Ulang Naruto tidak kenal.

"Oh aku lupa. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Jiraiya mulai melakukan gerakkan aneh dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Naruto. Gerakan pria paruh baya itu terlihat enerjik melebihi anak muda seperti Naruto.

"Aku adalah..." Ujar Jiraiya melanjutkan gerakan anehnya.

"Jiraiya si pengembara bumi sejati. Apa sekarang kau mengenalku melalui rumor?" Tanya Jiraiya memperkenalkan dirinya 'sekeren' mungkin.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop tanpa merespon apapun ketika Jiraiya terlihat aneh baginya. Jiraiya yang masih dalam keadaan berpose itu hanya diam dalam posisi agar Naruto memberikan responnya.

"Kenapa manusia ada di wilayah vampir? Apa kau cari mati? Akatsuki bisa menemukanmu!" Bisik Naruto lalu melihat sekitarnya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Tenang saja, nak. Aku ini juga vampir," ujar Jiraiya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Apa? Tapi auramu seperti..." Gumam Naruto yang merasakan 2 aura berbeda dalam 1 tubuh.

"Benar, bukan?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Naruto shock.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assited By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2017]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Sebuah truk baja bewarna serba hitam tengah melintasi jalan perbatasan teritorial vampir dan manusia. Truk baja itu terlihat tangguh sehingga dapat menjebol dinding setebal 1 meter.

Didalam truk tersebut. 11 vampir dari pasukan elit kerajaan vampir, Akatsuki. Diantara vampir-vampir yang sedang duduk, terlihat seorang vampir berambut hitam panjang bermarga Uchiha. Namanya adalah Uchiha Madara, sang Panglima Vampir sekaligus Pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Misi kali ini adalah amanah dari Minato-sama karena pimpinan Black Guard telah berani mengusik di wilayah teritorial kita," ujar Madara kepada 10 bawahannya.

"Pastikan kalian semua bergerak sesuai formasi. Yang boleh memberikan perintah hanyalah aku, Kakuzu, dan Sasori!" Perintah sang panglima dengan tegasnya seolah memperingatkan bagi siapa yang melanggar untuk tidak mengambil langkah sia-sia.

"Madara-sama, Tim B yang dipimpin Obito, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Deidara sudah tiba di desa Kamashiki," ujar pria berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tim C?" Tanya Madara meminta penjelasan.

"Tim C yang dipimpin Itachi, Hidan, Konan, dan Nagato masih dalam perjalanan," jawab Sasori yang matanya masih tetap fokus menatap layar monitor laptop khusus militernya.

"Kita sudah dekat. Berpegangan dengan erat. Kita akan menerobos dinding benteng," ujar sopir truk baja sontak membuat seluruh penumpang berpegangan erat.

Tak lama waktu berselang, goncangan pun dirasakan Madara dkk. Sepertinya truk sudah selesai menjebol dinding benteng desa.

Beberapa penduduk sipil juga tertabrak truk baja yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk. Pasukan Black Guard penjaga desa pun langsung mengelilingi truk baja yang sedang diam.

.

 ***Psssss***

.

Selang-selang yang tersemat diantara badan truk mengeluarkan gas beracun bagi penghirupnya. Beberapa anggota Black Guard yang menghirupnya tanpa sengaja pun tewas keracunan seketika di tempat.

Pintu keluar di belakang truk terbuka. Keluarlah 11 Akatsuki lengkap dengan jubah kebanggaan dan masker anti-gas.

Kakuzu memunculkan sebuah kapak besar lalu menebas 3 musuh sekaligus. Jasad 3 musuh tersebut langsung dikendalikan oleh Sasori yang sudah berada di atas truk baja.

3 mayat yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori bagaikan boneka mulai menebas-nebas musuh dengan varian senjata.

Saat perkelahian sedang terjadi, 3 pimpinan tim yaitu Madara, Sasori, dan Kakuzu memilih berpencar agar bisa bersenang-senang. Sedangkan pertarungan disekitar truk baja diserahkan kepada bawahan mereka.

Madara melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ia mengamati jejeran rumah warga yang terlihat begitu rapi.

Madara merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, pria ini menggerakkan kedua tangan ke depan hingga sebuah gelombang angin yang tajam melesat cepat membelah jejeran rumah sepanjang 500 m.

"Dimana mereka bersembunyi?" Gumam Madara

Pria keturunan Uchiha ini kembali mengumpulkan energi sihirnya pada ujung jari tangan kanan. Madara mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjuk langit. Seketika gaya gravitasi dalam radius 500 m dengan Madara sebagai pusatnya langsung berkurang. Ini membuat ratusan manusia keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Ternyata ada ruangan evakuasi dibawah sana," batin Madara sambil melihat ratusan warga sipil maupun Black Guard tengah melayang terdiam di atas udara akibat gaya gravitasi yang diperkecil..

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Madara kembali menciptakan gelombang angin yang sangat tajam membuat tubuh ratusan targetnya terbelah menjadi 2 bagian dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Matahari menggantikan bulan menandakan perubahan siang dan malam. Pada siang ini, kota terlihat begitu sepi mengingat kota ini dihuni oleh puluh-ribuan vampir.

Seorang pria paruh baya bernama Jiraiya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kamar. Setiap berpas-pasan dengan pelayan maupun penjaga, Jiraiya selalu disapa berulang kali.

Jiraiya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu dan masuk ke dalam.

Jiraiya mendapati seorang pemuda pirang terlelap di atas sebuah ranjang besar. Ia hampiri pemuda itu dan tanpa meminta izin langsung mengangkatnya.

Para penjaga kaget saat Jiraiya mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan bahunya. Penjaga hanya melihat tanpa menyerang Jiraiya karena Minato telah memberi amanah agar tidak mencurigai gurunya itu.

Ketika sudah berada diluar istana, Jiraiya menghalau sinar matahari yang menyerang matanya. Hari ini begitu terik.

Jiraiya pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Pria paruh baya ini menyusuri jalanan kota yang sangat sepi. Bahkan lampu lalu lintas tidak ada yang menyala. Tujuan Jiraiya sekarang adalah bukit di tepian kota tak jauh dari lokasi istana.

Setibanya di atas bukit, Jiraiya mendapati Naira sedang memandangi pemandangan kota dari atas batu raksasa.

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Naira mendengar suara. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tergeletak didepan Jiraiya.

"Diakah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, sensei?" Tanya Naira lalu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri sang guru.

"Benar. Sepertinya dia masih tertidur," jawab Jiraiya.

"Dia bergerak," kata Naira membuat Jiraiya juga turut memerhatikan pemuda pirang yang dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota itu.

Jiraiya mendapati perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka memperlihatkan netra seindah langit cerah. Naruto menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Naruto.

"Konnichiwa! Akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata Jiraiya.

Bukannya menoleh melihat Jiraiya, Naruto hanya diam menatap wajah cantik Naira yang berhasil membuatnya terpukau.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat menyadari hari tidaklah gelap. Ia mendadak histeris membuat Jiraiya dan Naira sweatdrop.

"GHAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kulitku akan terbakar!" Teriak Naruto sambil berguling-guling di atas tanah.

Lama berguling-guling, akhirnya Naruto terdiam dan keheranan. Ia langsung meraba setiap kulitnya dan wajah.

"Kenapa tidak sakit?" Gumam Naruto terus memeriksa keadaan kulit.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Tanya Naira datar membuat Naruto memandang tanya kepadanya.

"Iya," jawab singkat dari Naruto membuat Naira menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya Minato tidak memberitahukan faktanya kepadamu," kata Jiraiya lalu berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa hanya memanggil ayahku dengan nama saja? Sepertinya benar. Kalian adalah utusan Black Guard yang mempunyai misi untuk menculikku," tuduh Naruto yang sudah berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya dan Naira.

Naira memutar matanya dengan bosan. Sudah ia duga Naruto akan seperti ini. Jiraiya hanya menyengir santai mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Sebelum kau menuduh kami yang tidak-tidak. Apa kau tidak terheran mengapa bisa keluar di siang hari?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Naruto terdiam.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Muka Naruto mendadak membuang muka karena wajahnya telah memerah ketika Naira menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau menyukai Naira-chan, heh?" Goda Jiraiya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto pelan membuat Jiraiya terkekeh sedangkan Naira yang juga mendengar berkat pendengaran vampirnya malah merona.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Tanya Jiraiya sekali lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Jiraiya dan kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Naira tengah membidiknya dengan senapan milik gadis itu.

"Bersuaralah dalam menjawab atau kau akan kutembak, Naruto-sama," ancam Naira membuat Naruto menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menjawab-"

.

 ***Jleb***

.

Sebuah peluru bersarang di kening Naruto membuat kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh tanah. Naruto kembali ke posisi duduk dengan wajah menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima membuat Naira menyeringai tipis.

"Peluru senjataku terbuat dari perak. Perak adalah kelemahannya bangsa vampir. Apa kau menyadari keanehannya?" Tanya Naira.

Jiraiya yang melihat interaksi dua makhluk berbeda gender ini hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan cara yang dilakukan Naira.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali dihadiahi peluru yang bersarang di kening Naruto. Naruto kembali ke posisi semula dan juga memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau melakukannya 2x!" Teriak Naruto namun Naira tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk bersuara," kata Naira tak acuh lalu berkacak pinggang.

Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum sweatdrop atas apa yang dilakukan Naira. Gadis itu terlihat seperti 'S'.

"Hentikan. Cara berinteraksi kalian membuatku terbayang akan S&M," kata Jiraiya lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Naruto, apa kau ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran di siang hari seperti kami dan tahan dengan benda perak?" Tanya Jiraiya serius membuat Naruto berhenti berdebat dengan Naira.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu, Jiraiya-san," jawab Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Sekarang terlihatlah perbedaan tinggi antara Naruto dan Naira yang membuat gadis itu shock.

"Aku berdiri diantara para titan!" Batin Naira yang hanya setinggi pundak Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu," ujar Jiraiya lalu berjalan ke pinggir tebing dan menatap indahnya pemandangan ibukota vampir wilayah Jepang ini.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam melihat gerak-gerik pria paruh baya itu. Sedangkan Naira hanya memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu menyejukkan di siang ini.

"Kau sebenarnya adalah seorang-"

.

 ***Krek***

.

"GHAAAAA!" Teriak Jiraiya saat tanah tebing yang ia pijaki tiba-tiba saja goyah hingga hancur. Jiraiya pun jatuh ke jurang dan berhasil membuat Naruto dan Naira terkejut sekaligus merasa geli disaat bersamaan.

.

 ***Brak! Brak!***

.

Naruto terkejut dan menoleh ke Naira. Naira hanya diam lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak acuh. Naruto pun berlari mendekati tepian tebing.

"Jiraiya-san?!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat batuan bertumpukkan di bawah sana.

Naruto memeriksa sekitarnya mencoba mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan pria tua yang malang itu. Naruto kembali mendadak kesal dengan Naira.

"Hey! Dia gurumu, bukan? Khawatirlah sedikit dan bantu aku!" Pinta Naruto yang masih mendapati Naira hanya diam di posisinya.

"Jiraiya-sensei akan baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama. Tenanglah sedikit," kata Naira begitu tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang sekarang terlihat panik.

"Tenang katamu? Aku ini masih memiliki sifat pedu-"

Naruto terdiam saat angin kencang dirasakannya. Naruto yang mendapati Naira sedang melihat ke atas membuat Naruto juga turut melihat ke atas. Naruto mendapati sosok vampir dalam wujud Vampire True Form. Sepasang sayap kulitnya membuat vampir tersebut dapat terbang.

"Dia selamat, 'kan?" Kata Naira datar membuat Naruto bertambah shock saat mengetahui sosok tersebut adalah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terbang dan mendarat di belakang Naruto. Wujudnya kembali normal namun Naruto tidak henti-hentinya terkejut.

"Sugoi," gumam Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Hei, kemarilah atau kau yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya," kata Jiraiya menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto dibuat buru-buru beranjak dari sana. Ia bersyukur nasib sial tidak ikut menimpanya.

"Sugoi! Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya, Jiraiya-san?! Bahkan aku yang vampir murni saja tidak bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna seperti itu," tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya.

"Vampir murni? Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau itu vampir murni?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Naruto terdiam bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya balik Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu sebenarnya adalah seorang manusia setengah vampir seperti kami, Naruto-sama."

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

"Kita terlambat," gumam seorang pria berambut panjang yang tengah jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan menyentuh permukaan tebing.

Pria tampan berambut putih di belakang pria yang sedang depresi itu hanya diam. Memberikan waktu merenung untuk sang kakak, Senju Hashirama.

"Nii-san, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Ini hanya 1 bulu dari sekian banyak surai singa yang dicabuti para vampir Akatsuki. Tenang saja. Sampai sekarang singa itu masih terlihat gagah berani," ujar sang adik menggunakan perumpamaan.

Angin berhembus kala pria berambut putih dengan netra merah itu berujar. Langit terang di siang hari ini dapat membuat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka terlihat jelas.

"Apa katamu? Kau tahu, Tobirama? Walaupun yang hancur 1 desa tidak akan merubah apapun? Pemahamanmu berbeda denganku, Tobirama," kata Hashirama.

Di belakang mereka berdua. Ratusan pria maupun wanita berpakaian khas tempur Black Guard yang berwarna hitam tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Mereka ikut bersedih atas lenyapnya sebuah desa dari pelukan mereka.

"Seandainya aku tidak pernah membuat onar di teritorial vampir, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah ada," ujar Hashirama telah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Nii-san, berhenti berpikir seperti itu! Tanpa kau melakukan hal itu pun aku merasa yakin cepat atau lambat bangsa vampir akan bergerak! Mereka hanya menunggu waktu yang pas, nii-san. Mereka itu vampir! Musuh bubuyutan kita!" Kata Tobirama menegaskan bahwa apa yang dikatakan sang kakak tidaklah benar.

Tobirama kembali diam. Ia menyentuh pundak kanan sang kakak lalu meremasnya dengan pelan.

"Jika memang harus disalahkan, maka bukan kau saja yang patut disalahkan. Kita semua yang telah menghasilkan kesalahan. Andai saja kita datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan desa ini," kata Tobirama dengan bijaknya membuat Hashirama terkagum dengan sang adik.

Hashirama pun berdiri. Ditatapnya pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Jejeran rumah yang awalnya terlihat rapi dan nyaman sekarang telah berubah menjadi rongsokan kayu dengan tumpukan mayat berbagai bentuk di sampingnya.

"Hashirama, maaf menganggu."

Hashirama yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan Tobirama walaupun tidak dipanggil sedikit pun.

Hashirama dan Tobirama mendapati seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan garis-garis dibawah matanya.

"Ada apa, Hiruzen?" Tanya Hashirama.

Hiruzen masih diam. Dia merasa berat dan tidak yakin memberitahukan hal ini kepada sang pimpinan Black Guard yang begitu loyal akan keselamatan para penduduk sipil.

"Sebenarnya bukan desa ini saja yang dihancurkan oleh Akatsuki," jawab Hiruzen membuat mata keseluruhan orang yang mendengarnya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Hashirama seakan palu godam memecahkan paru-parunya.

"Ternyata Akatsuki membagi tim menjadi 3 tim. Ada 3 desa yang telah dihancurkan oleh Akatsuki," jawab Hiruzen berhasil membuat Hashirama, Tobirama, dan seluruh pasukan Black Guard mendadak terkena serangan jantung berjama'ah.

"Akatsuki..." gumam Hashirama dengan tangan terkepal.

"...kalian sudah menunjukkan sinyal pertikaian ke tahap selanjutnya."

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

"Kau itu sebenarnya adalah seorang manusia setengah vampir seperti kami, Naruto-sama," jawab Naira mewakili gurunya.

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak memercayai ucapan Naira tadi. Jika ia adalah seorang vamphuman dan ayahnya adalah vampir, itu berarti ibunyalah yang seorang manusia.

"Kau terlahir dari ayah vampir dan ibu manusia," ujar Jiraiya membuat perkiraan Naruto tadi menjadi diperkuat.

"Ta-tapi otou-sama mengatakan bahwa okaa-sama telah dibunuh oleh Black Guard ketika misi ekspedisi," kata Naruto mendadak gagap karena masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Minato mengatakan seperti itu karena itulah saran dariku, Naruto," ujar Jiraiya membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Kepala Naruto menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal.

Naira menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati perubahan sikap dari Naruto. Naira tahu. Ia lebih baik diam dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusan masa lalu antara Jiraiya, Minato, dan Naruto. Apalagi Naira memang 'tidak tahu apa-apa'.

"Agar kau tidak merasakan perbedaan antara dirimu dengan vampir yang sebaya denganmu. Logikaku mengatakan bahwa seorang anak kecil akan mudah terpengaruh akibat tekanan mental dan itu akan berbuah fatal. Bisa jadi itu akan membuatmu anti dengan sosial," ujar Jiraiya membuat Naruto kembali terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak menerima kenyataan?" Tanya Naira sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Mungkin karena aku seorang manusia setengah vampir yang menjadi alasan mengapa energi sihirku tidak bekerja maksimal," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasanmu. Hanya saja seorang vamphuman memang membutuhkan latihan 2x lipat lebih berat dibanding latihan vampir biasa karena kita sebagai vamphuman juga berlatih kemampuan kita sebagai manusia," kata Jiraiya menegaskan.

"Lalu, jika kita adalah manusia setengah vampir, kita berada di pihak siapa? Manusia atau vampir?" Tanya Naruto membuat Jiraiya terkekeh geli.

"Vampir tidak diterima di kalangan manusia. Maka dari itu secara otomatis seorang vamphuman ada di pihak vampir," jawab Jiraiya.

Naruto paham maksud penjelasan Jiraiya.

"Naruto, kau ingin menjadi kuat?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Naruto kembali menoleh ke Jiraiya setelah curi-curi pandang ke Naira yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kuat? Apa aku bisa mencapai tingkatan itu?!" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Siapapun bisa menjadi kuat asalkan ada keinginan. Ingat, semuanya berawal dari niat," jawab Jiraiya meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku sangat ingin menjadi kuat dan melebihi kemampuanmu, Jiraiya-san. Terimalah aku sebagai muridmu, Jiraiya-san" pinta Naruto dengan semangat membara sambil membungkuk.

Jiraiya salut akan semangat Naruto. Tekadlah yang paling penting. Usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Namun dibalik semua itu, membentuk kepandaian tentu membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'tekad'.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus melalui sebuah tes dahulu," ujar Jiraiya.

"Tes?"

"Hm. Naira juga pernah melaluinya. Tapi jangan berharap Naira akan membantumu."

"Tak masalah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Baiklah, kau harus..." Perkataan Jiraiya berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

Di malam hari ini begitu membahagiakan bagi ras vampir. Mengapa? Karena Akatsuki berhasil menghancurkan 3 desa sekaligus di malam hari yang lalu.

Terlihatlah di aula istana. Banyak tamu undangan yang hadir. Mulai dari vampir-vampir dari kerajaan Inggris, Denmark, Amerika, dan negara lainnya.

Pesta perayaan diadakan 3 malam berturut-turut. Minato yang saat itu berpakaian begitu rapi dengan tuxedo putihnya. Terlihat bahwa raja vampir Jepang itu sedang berbincang dengan raja lainnya.

Tak jauh dari perbincangan para raja, Jiraiya sedang mencicipi segala macam makanan yang disediakan. Naira? Gadis itu hanya mengekori Jiraiya.

"Naira-chan, berhenti mengekoriku dan nikmatilah pesta ini," kata Jiraiya yang sedang mencicipi buah-buahan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sensei."

Jiraiya menoleh ke Naira. Jiraiya menatap tak percaya kepada gadis cantik itu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di pesta besar seperti ini?

"Kau cukup menikmati hidangan yang ada, berkeliling lokasi pesta, ataupun sekedar berbincang dengan vampir lainnya," ujar Jiraiya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu."

Naira membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin melihat taman di istana ini.

.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, seorang pemuda hanya berbaring di atas ranjangnya di sebuah kamar. Walaupun dibawah sana sedang diadakan pesta, Naruto sampai sekarang masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jiraiya tempo lalu. Syarat yang menurut Naruto begitu berat harus ia lakukan.

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus melalui sebuah tes dahulu."

"Tes?"

"Hm. Naira juga pernah melaluinya. Tapi jangan berharap Naira akan membantumu."

"Tak masalah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Baiklah, kau harus..."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Jiraiya.

"...memperlihatkan kepadaku energi sihirmu."

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

Naruto mengangkat tangan ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berusaha memusatkan energi pada telapak tangan. Namun sekali lagi, hanya percikan api yang keluar membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia terlihat gelisah. Ia harus segera memunculkan sihir agar bisa berguru kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku harus menemui Itachi-sensei," gumam Naruto lalu melihat sebuah tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menggantung didepan lemarinya.

Naruto menghampiri pakaian mewah itu. Ia harus mengenakan tuxedo karena Itachi ada dibawah sana sedang menikmati pesta.

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

"Hahahaha... Ya akan kuberitahu Naruto mengenai keinginan putri cantikmu ini, Randolph-dono," kata Minato kepada pria dewasa yang disebelahnya berdiri gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Terima kasih, Minato-dono. Kuharap kau mau membujuk putramu itu untuk menikahi putriku ini. Irina sudah lama mengagumi Naruto semenjak pertemuan kita di Swedia," ujar Randolph membuat putrinya yang bernama Irina itu merona merah.

Minato tersenyum mendapati reaksi Irina. Gadis itu memang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Iris hijaunya juga dapat memberikan keindahan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Otou-sama?"

Minato, Randolph, dan Irina menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka mendapati Naruto yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan rapinya.

"Wah... kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Naruto," kata Minato lalu merangkul sang putra.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perkenalkan. Gadis ini adalah putrinya Randolph-dono. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Rusia," jawab Minato membuat Naruto menatap mata hijaunya Irina.

"Oh putrinya Randolph-jii-sama?" Kata Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Irina.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di Swedia. Apa kabar? Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Putra mahkota kerajaan vampir Jepang. Salam kenal, Irina-san."

Irina tanpa ragu membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan berjabat tangan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Irina tidak lupa memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya yang hanya ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Aku Irina Scovic. Putri bungsu Randolph Scovic. Salam kenal, Naruto-san."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Diam-diam, Minato dan Randolph tertawa di dalam hati. Bahkan isi pikiran mereka pun intinya sama walaupun berbeda penyampaian.

"Sepertinya mereka cocok," batin Minato dan Randolph.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yo yo yo...

Lama tidak berjumpa karena paket internetku mendadak habis T-T

Aku berharap kalian semua memaklumi keterlambatan dalam meng-up chapter terbaru. Sebenarnya jika paketku masih aktif, chapter ini akan up pada tanggal 4 Juni 2017.

Hmmmm...

Jika tidak berhalangan, aku bisa up secara rutin. Yaitu 4 hari sekali. Namun jika ada kesibukan pada jam tertentu, aku tidak bisa jamin bakalan up 4 hari sekali.

.

Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan mengapa judul fic ini adalah **Why Not Both?** dikarenakan status Naruto yang merupakan manusia setengah vampir.

.

Bagi yang masih tidak mengerti mengenai pembagian kerja Akatsuki untuk menghancurkan 3 desa, maka di bawah ini ada penjelasan ulangnya secara singkat :

 **Tim A**

\- Madara

\- Kakuzu

\- Sasori

 **Tim B**

\- Obito

\- Kisame

\- Zetsu

\- Deidara

 **Tim C**

\- Itachi

\- Hidan

\- Konan

\- Nagato

.

Statistic Ability :

 **1\. Kakuzu**

Power = B

Speed = A

Magic = C

 **2\. Sasori**

Power = C

Speed = A

Magic = A

.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc I : Jiraiya The Great Vamphuman**

.

.

Tengah malam biasanya identik dengan kesunyian. Namun bagaimana dalam pandangan vampir? Malam menurut mereka adalah siang sedangkan siang menurut mereka adalah malam.

Sesosok pria tampan tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang yang tidak kalah tampan itu. Mereka adalah Itachi dan Naruto.

Sesuai permintaan Naruto. Mereka bertemu di taman istana ketika pesta di malam kedua dimulai. Sepertinya Naruto sedang ada maunya.

"Jadi, kenapa anda memanggil saya kemari, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Itachi formal mengingat kedudukannya dengan Naruto adalah rakyat dengan pangeran jika berada di dalam kawasan istana.

"Itachi-nii, tolong ajarkan aku bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sihir," pinta Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau tidak boleh memaksanya untuk keluar, Naruto-sama," jawab Itachi sudah sedikit tidak formal.

"Tapi, aku harus segera bisa melakukannya agar Jiraiya-san mau melatihku menjadi kuat," ujar Naruto yang sudah terlihat putus asa.

Itachi hanya diam. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana sosok Jiraiya itu. Jiraiya memang tidak memiliki ratusan murid. Bahkan sampai sekarang muridnya hanya berjumlah 3 orang. Tapi tentu saja kemampuan ketiga muridnya tidak diragukan lagi.

Jadi mungkin menurut Itachi bahwa Jiraiya yang meminta syarat seperti itu ia maklumi. Namun satu hal yang Itachi yakini jika kita berguru pada seseorang. Yaitu...

"Jika kau bertekad, baiklah. Tapi bukan aku yang mengajarimu. Carilah seseorang yang bisa sihir elemen api seperti Madara-san maupun Obito-san agar penjabarannya lebih mudah kau cerna," ujar Itachi lalu melenggang pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Naruto terdiam. Apa ia harus berhadapan dengan 2 sosok Uchiha legendaris itu? Apalagi dengan Madara. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai sosok Jenderal perang vampir Jepang sekaligus ketua Akatsuki. Obito? Naruto mengenalnya sebagai wakil ketua Akatsuki.

Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah sedikit pun berbincang dengan Obito. Karena itu Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana kebiasaan pria Uchiha yang satu ini. Apakah dia vampir yang jahat? Baik? Dermawan? Entahlah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Obito-san."

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2017]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Naruto, pemuda pirang satu ini melangkahkan kakinya mengitari aula hanya untuk mencari Obito. Banyak pasang mata yang menyadari keberadaan dan bahkan menyapa pemuda ini.

Begitu juga sosok vampir menawan dari klan Scovic di Rusia, panggil saja gadis ini dengan sebutan Irina. Irina melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Gadis pirang ini tersenyum. Ia tidak lupa mengambil 2 gelas minuman yang ditawarkan seorang pelayan.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun," sapa Irina menginterupsi Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok berparas cantik dengan tubuh rampingnya. Naruto tersenyum ramah saat mengetahui siapa dia.

"Konbanwa, Irina," balas Naruto lalu menerima segelas minuman yang diberikan Irina.

"Mencari siapa?"

"Apa kau melihat Obito-san? Ciri-cirinya... Enggg... Sebagian wajah kanannya ada bekas luka. Kau tahu?"

"Obito-san... Oh aku tahu. Kami baru saja berbincang sebentar. Katanya dia dipanggil oleh atasannya."

"Souka... Arigatou, Irina. Apa perlu aku temani lebih lama?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan karena heran jika melihat Irina hanya diam sendirian.

"Atau aku yang sebagusnya menemanimu mencari Obito-san?" Tanya balik Irina.

"Itu ide bagus. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Ini urusan penting dan aku terlalu malu mengatakannya padamu," jawab Naruto membuat Irina tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah malu begitu. Ayo kita cari Obito-san bersama-sama?" Ajak Irina lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

Keduanya mengobrol. Tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka berkat kepribadian Naruto yang sosialis. Mereka mencari Obito hingga ke markas Akatsuki. Namun tidak ada dan mereka hanya menemukan sosok Madara.

"Kenapa anda berkeliaran di luar sementara ada pesta perayaan di dalam sana, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Madara hormat.

Naruto tersenyum canggung. Karena yang ia temui adalah Madara, apa ia harus meminta Madara saja ketimbang kembali mencari Obito?

Irina hanya diam melihat setiap sudut markas Akatsuki ini. Terlihat rapi dan bersih. Gedung ini terdiri atas 3 tingkat dengan lapangan latihan di belakang gedung.

Madara kini berada di lantai dasar markas. Lantai dasar hanya terdiri atas satu ruangan yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anggota Akatsuki.

"Madara-san, apa kau melihat Obito?" Tanya Irina to the point menggantikan Naruto.

"Obito baru saja aku kirim untuk mengawasi perbatasan kota. Memangnya ada apa, Irina-sama?" Jawab dan tanya Madara.

"Begitu ya. Bukan aku yang punya keperluan. Tapi Naruto-kun," jawab Naira tertawa sambil mengkibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat.

Mendengar jawaban Irina, Madara pun menoleh ke putra mahkota. Naruto yang ditatap secara tiba-tiba oleh Madara jadi terkejut.

"Eto... Aku hanya mau menanyakan cara mengeluarkan energi sihir tipe api dengan benar," ujar Naruto harap-harap cemas dengan tatapan Madara yang kesannya terlihat tajam.

"Hahahahaha."

Madara tiba-tiba saja tertawa membuat Naruto dan Irina tersentak bingung. Apa ada yang lucu dari ucapan Naruto tadi?

"Itu pertanyaan konyol. Pengeluaran setiap energi sihir memiliki cara yang sama. Jika kau punya elemen lebih dari 1, baru setiap elemen memiliki prosedur yang berbeda," ujar Madara.

"Jadi maksudmu, tidak ada hal khusus yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi..." Kata Naruto menggantung lalu mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

Madara dan Irina mendapati percikan api keluar melalui telapak tangan Naruto. Madara melihatnya menjadi terkejut sedangkan Naira menatap dengan penuh antusias.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Madara-san?"

Madara hanya meneliti dengan cara melihat tangan Naruto dari dekat. Telapak tangan tersebut terus mengeluarkan percikan api seperti kembang api. Madara mengisyaratkan Naruto agar tidak melanjutkannya.

"Kurang lebih aku tahu permasalahanmu," ujar Madara membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

Irina yang berdiri di belakang Naruto juga turut senyum sembari menunggu obrolan Naruto dan Madara selesai. Dirinya sanggup menjadi pendengar setia.

"Aku pernah melihat hal semacam ini sebelumnya," lanjut Madara lalu memilih duduk diatas sebuah bangku. Pria Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya agar Naruto ikut duduk bersama Irina.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Madara-san?" Tanya Naruto kembali memulai percakapan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kutahu, apa yang membuatmu berjalan di tempat adalah karena energi sihirmu sedang dalam pengaruh segel. Maka dari itu kau tidak dapat mengeluarkannya," jawab Madara serius membuat Naruto terdiam.

Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak percaya. Tapi apa daya? Pengalaman Madara tidak mungkin diragukan lagi. Ingin melepas segel yang mengekang kekuatannya pun Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Souka. Arigatou, Madara-san. Kau sangat membantu."

"Hn. Doitashimashita."

Naruto pun berdiri diikuti Irina. Naruto dan Irina berpamitan lalu meninggalkan markas Akatsuki.

Naruto dan Irina hanya melangkah dalam diam. Irina mulai merasa asing dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tidak biasanya sosok seperti Naruto terdiam hening seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Irina mulai khawatir ketika mendapati raut sendu pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Hn?" Sahut Naruto yang sudah terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Irina menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik ujung kaos Naruto agar pemuda itu turut berhenti. Mereka memang baru saja terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, Irina sudah menganggap Naruto lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Itu menurut Irina. Namun entah jika menurut Naruto.

"Berhentilah putus asa karena setiap segel mempunyai kelemahan. Jika kau tetap bersikeras, aku tahu siapa yang bisa memberitahukanmu mengenai kelemahan segel tersebut," ujar Irina membuat Naruto menoleh dan menghadap Irina.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pelan kedua bahu Naira.

"Ibu kandungmu. Uzumaki Kushina."

 **Deg!**

Naruto tersentak mendengar sebuah nama lolos dari mulut Irina. Uzumaki Kushina? Siapa dia? Dan apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Ibu kandungnya?

"Darimana kau tahu siapa ibu kandungku sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya?"

Irina tersenyum manis yang membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. Ternyata gadis di depannya ini lebih misterius dibandingkan perkiraan Naruto.

"Karena aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto semakin menatap bingung Irina yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto mengetahui Irina semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu berniat untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Walaupun begitu, jiwa lelaki Naruto berteriak untuk tidak menolak.

 **BRUK!**

Irina menghentikan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja merasakan goncangan. Naruto juga turut merasakannya. Mereka mengetahui sekarang tempat mereka yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan luas sudah hancur di beberapa bagian.

Naruto dan Irina mendapati sosok pria di sisi barat yang Naruto kenali sebagai Uchiha Obito sedang berdiri tak jauh di dekat mereka. Naruto dan Irina juga menemukan sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang di sisi timur.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendapati sosok asing. Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat merasakan aura dari makhluk asing tersebut.

"Ini aura vamphuman," gumam Naruto yang tidak dapat didengar jelas oleh Irina.

Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya dan mendapati raut muka serius dari Obito. Naruto menyadari sesuatu lagi. Sepertinya Obito menemukan penyusup ketika ia sedang menjaga perbatasan.

"Irina, kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Uchiha Obito?"

"Bukan yang satu lagi. Pria yang terkapar itu."

"Oh dia. Aku mengenalnya. Namanya Uzumaki Menma. Atau yang dulunya bernama Namikaze Menma."

Naruto membulatkan mata lalu menoleh ke Irina dengan cepat seolah meminta penjelasan. Gadis ini begitu misterius dan mengetahui semua tentangnya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kakak kandungmu, Naruto-kun."

 **Deg**

Naruto semakin terkejut. 2 nama yang disebutkan Irina berhasil membuatnya terdiam tak percaya. Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Menma?

"Naruto-sama, maafkan aku yang sudah mengacaukan malam kencan kalian," kata Obito tiba-tiba menginterupsi Naruto dan Irina.

Sepasang makhluk itu merona merah pada wajah. Kalimat datar dari Obito justru berbuah kecanggungan diantara Naruto dan Irina.

"Ke-kencan? Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Obito-san. Kami tidak mempermasalahkannya," ujar Naruto gelagapan membuat Irina terkikik pelan.

Obito hanya diam. Mendapati Obito yang hanya diam, Naruto pun juga terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Irina. Semuanya mendadak hening. Tak lama setelah itu, sosok yang diketahui bernama Menma mulai berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan adikku."

Naruto hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Menma. Sekarang keempat mata sewarna safir pun saling beradu pandang. Terlihat sama persis khas klan Namikaze.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?"

Naruto merasa tersentuh kala melihat seulas senyum hangat dipancarkan oleh Menma. Dada Naruto mendadak menghangat setelah melihat senyuman tulus tersebut. Senyuman kasih sayang dari seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Berhenti memengaruhi pangeran, dasar pengkhianat!" Seru Obito lalu sejumlah rantai melilit tubuh Menma.

Naruto mendadak ingin menghalangi Obito. Pemuda ini merasa tersinggung. Naruto berhasil mengurung niat ketika Irina menahan tuxedo yang ia kenakan.

Obito membelalakkan mata saat rantai yang melilit tubuh Menma tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping. Keterkejutannya terbayar saat menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata lavender.

"Black Guard dari klan Hyuuga, heh? Ternyata kau membawa teman, Menma-san," kata Obito meremehkan lalu dari balik lengannya keluarlah rantai panjang.

"Jangan kira Menma datang menemui adiknya tanpa persiapan matang," ujar teman Menma yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Obito ke pria Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga Kou."

Naruto merasakan pakaiannya kembali ditarik-tarik. Naruto menoleh ke Irina dan gadis itu berisyarat agar mereka segera kabur dari lokasi kejadian. Naruto mengangguk paham. Irina pun berlari sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto dan disadari oleh Menma.

"Kejarlah adikmu. Biar aku yang menghadapi dia," ujar Kou tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke Menma. Bagaimana pun, mata klan Hyuuga dapat melihat ke segala arah.

"Arigatou."

Menma pun berlari membuat Obito berdecih kesal. Obito mengayunkan rantai panjangnya berusaha meraih Menma. Namun usahanya gagal ketika rantai tersebut ditepis oleh Kou.

"Kau mengesalkan juga ternyata," kata Obito dengan seringaian tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang vampir berlari dengan tangan saling bertaut. Mereka tidak mementingkan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis seiring jantung mereka yang semakin memompa.

Irina dan Naruto berhenti disebuah jembatan di atas kolam ikan yang masih berada di dekat kawasan istana kerajaan.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Irina membuka topik pembicaraan. Naruto langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi keheranan karena tanggapan Irina mengenai malam ini.

"Ha?"

Irina hanya tersenyum lalu memilih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar jembatan atas reaksi Naruto yang terlihat keheranan. Mata hijaunya memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang sana-sini.

"Aku hidup selalu dimanjakan oleh otou-sama. Aku bahkan dilarang mengikuti pelatihan menjadi petarung hanya dikarenakan aku seorang putri kerajaan. Karena hal ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan pacuan adrenalin saat kita berlari tadi."

Naruto terdiam mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan Irina. Pemuda ini juga memilih menopang tubuhnya pada pagar jembatan agar lebih santai.

"Aku ingin tertawa setelah mendengar cerita darimu. Bahkan mungkin energi sihirmu lebih jinak daripada punyaku. Kau tahu kenapa energi sihirku tidak beraturan?"

Irina menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari ikan-ikan beragam warna tersebut.

"Kau terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali," ucap Naruto membuat Irina tertawa pelan.

"Konbanwa."

Naruto dan Irina tersentak mendengar sebuah suara bariton lain. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sisi lain jembatan dan mendapati seorang manusia setengah vampir bernama Uzumaki Menma.

Naruto langsung menggiring Irina untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Menma hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat adiknya sendiri menganggap dirinya juga seseorang yang berbahaya.

"Apa kau memang kakakku?"

"Kau tidak menyadari kemiripan kita?"

Menma menjawab. Naruto hanya diam. Ah Menma menyadari sesuatu. Menma pun mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Aku mewarnai rambutku dari pirang ke hitam," ujar Menma memperlurus kesalahpahaman Naruto.

Irina yang dibelakang Naruto hanya mengintip dari balik punggung besar pemuda itu. Ia penasaran dengan obrolan kedua saudara kandung ini.

"Kenapa Obito-san menyebutmu sebagai 'pengkhianat'?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu. Itu yang kaa-san minta kepadaku. Tapi..."

Menma melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto yang tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Menma hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"...jika kau ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang jati dirimu, maka orang yang tepat untuk kau tanyai adalah Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto membulatkan mata saat menyadari sosok Menma tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai melebur bersama udara malam. Sedangkan Irina tidak menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

"Kau lebih dari dugaanku, Jiraiya-san."

Irina mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu. Gadis berambut pirang ini menatap pemuda di sampingnya

.

.

.

.

Hamparan rumput terlihat bergerak, selaras dengan alunan sang bayu yang membuai lembut. Deret pepohonan berjajar dan memagar, menyisakan ruang tak terlalu luas bagi dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan. Beberapa bahkan memutari sebuah danau yang tenang. Dengan gemericik airnya terdengar dan riak kecilnya yang menari-nari. Sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan. Terlebih birunya air danau memantulkan cahaya matahari yang kala itu bersinar kuat.

Namun, kesempurnaan karya Tuhan ini mendadak tak lagi elegan. Saat yang tertangkap netra adalah sosok seorang pria paruh baya berbadan besar di tepi danau. Tubuhnya tegak, terduduk pada cadas bebatuan yang bertumpuk. Kail di tangan kanan sementara belah tangan yang lain ia tumpukan pada paha. Rambut putih panjang pria itu melambai seiring pergerakan udara menyapa. Sedikit memanja kulit kepalanya yang terasa terbakar akibat jelmaan cahaya matahari yang kuat. Netra kelamnya terpaku tak bergerak, menerawang pandang pada hamparan bening di hadapan. Ia melamun.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Jiraiya, sesosok manusia setengah vampir berambut pirang memerhatikannya dari dekat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jiraiya yang terkesan terkejut. Naruto juga mendapati Naira sedang latihan menembaki batang pohon disaat Jiraiya memilih memancing di tepian danau.

Jiraiya melanjutkan acara memancingnya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Jiraiya. Naira hanya melihat dari kejauhan sementara dirinya tengah sibuk membersihkan kedua senjatanya setelah usai menembaki batang pohon.

"Jiraiya-san, tolong angkatlah aku menjadi muridmu!" Seru Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya menunggu jawaban dari Jiraiya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menerimamu jika kau bisa mengeluarkan sihir, bukan? Karena kau sudah kembali memintanya, aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sihirmu dihadapan aku dan Naira-chan," ujar Jiraiya lalu menarik pancingannya.

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar saat seekor ikan berhasil terkena perangkapnya. Jiraiya pun memasukkan ikan tersebut ke dalam ember berisikan air yang sudah disediakan.

"Belum. Aku masih belum menguasai energi sihirku sendiri."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Tujuan seseorang untuk berguru kepada orang lain adalah untuk mempelajari apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Itulah alasanku mengapa tetap bersikeras ingin menjadi muridmu."

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Naira dikarenakan Naruto masih dalam posisi membungkuk sedangkan Naira tengah berada dalam kesibukan.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya, heh?"

"Maafkan aku yang begitu lama dalam menyadarinya."

"Tidak masalah."

Jiraiya tertawa pelan. Naruto pun kembali meluruskan badannya ketika mendengar gelak tawanya Jiraiya. Apa ada yang lucu? Entahlah. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia tengah melawak.

"Naira-chan?" Panggil Jiraiya menginterupsi gadis berambut putih yang tadinya sibuk itu.

"Hai'," sahut Naira lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang senior. Selamat untuk kalian berdua," kata Jiraiya membuat Naira tersenyum sedangkan Naruto terkejut tidak percaya akan fakta didepannya.

"Jadi?" Gumam Naruto.

"Selamat, Naruto-sama. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami," ujar Naira membuat Naruto senang bukan main.

"Besok malam, kami akan menemuimu di istana. Kita akan berangkat tengah malam. Jadi pastikan hari ini kau sudah berpamitan kepada keluarga dan temanmu."

"Hai', Jiraiya-sensei!"

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Akhirnya. Malam yang ditunggu pun tiba. Naruto yang berada di dalam kamarnya baru saja memasukkan berbagai macam perlengkapan ke dalam tas ransel besarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto pun berdiri. Ketika kakinya akan melangkah, Naruto mendapati sebuah foto lengkap dengan bingkainya terletak di atas nakas. Naruto tersenyum. Itu adalah foto dirinya bersama ketiga sahabat dan ayahnya. Foto yang diambil 10 tahun yang lalu. Waktu dimana usia Naruto dan ketiga sahabatnya masih menginjak 8 tahun.

Naruto menghampiri foto tersebut. Meraihnya lalu memandanginya sebentar. Naruto merasa yakin. Ia akan merindukan ayah dan ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka lah sosok yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto.

"Aku hampir saja melupakan foto ini," gumam Naruto lalu memasukkan foto tersebut lengkap dengan bingkainya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Yosh!" Seru Naruto yang sudah bersiap menjalani pertualangan sekaligus masa pelatihannya.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki. Keluar dari kamar yang akan ia rindukan. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong besar istana. Naruto merasa heran. Tidak biasanya istana tampak sepi. Bahkan tidak ada penjaga istana yang keluyuran. Mengidikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli, Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga keluar dari gerbang istana.

Naruto terkejut dan menghentikan langkah saat mendapati lautan makhluk jenis vampir berada didepan gerbang istana. Semuanya terlihat tersenyum membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. Naruto yakin kumpulan lautan vampir tersebut terdiri atas warga sipil, teman-teman semasa sekolahnya, Akatsuki, tentara vampir, penjaga istana, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Otou-sama," gumam Naruto mendapati sang ayah berdiri di paling depan dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Naruto juga mendapati Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean di samping Minato. Ada pula Irina tengah memperlihatkan senyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke, Ryuga, dan Sean pun menghampiri Naruto. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan layaknya sahabat. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

"Semoga latihanmu berhasil, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadilah kuat," ucap Sean.

"Saat kau pulang nanti, jangan ragu-ragu meminta kami untuk latihan tanding," ucap Ryuga sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

"Hahahaha baiklah. Aku akan merindukan kalian," kata Naruto.

Naruto tertawa bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Naruto tersentak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Minato masih setia tersenyum. Naruto pun menghampiri Minato dan menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, otou-sama."

"Itu seharusnya menjadi kalimatku, Naruto."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Keduanya terlihat mirip dan nyaris tidak ada perbedaan seandainya 3 guratan di kedua pipi Naruto tidak ada.

"Setelah kau pulang nanti, perlihatkan kepadaku hasil latihanmu," pinta Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar sebuah suara mesin mobil SUV. Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Yaitu ke jalanan aspal tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto tertegun saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik kemudi. Sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih. Di kursi penumpang juga ada sosok Naira yang melambaikan tangannya dengan singkat.

"Tou-sama menghadiahkan mobil agar perjalanan kalian lebih mudah," ujar Minato.

"Naruto, naiklah!"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar seruan Jiraiya. Sebelum menaiki mobil besar tersebut, Naruto sekali lagi pamit kepada seluruh vampir yang ada didepannya.

"Sayonara, minna-san!" Seru Naruto ketika ia sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia duduk di samping Jiraiya.

Semua vampir melambaikan tangannya diiringi senyuman ramah. Mobil SUV yang dikemudikan Jiraiya pun mulai melaju pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hello!

Kita bertemu lagi..

Aku merasakan romance cerita satu ini kurang berasa. Tapi tidak apa lah. Aku juga tidak mementingkan romance dalam cerita di season pertama ini karena aku lebih mementingkan latar belakang Naruto.

.

 **Statistic Ability :**

 **1\. Obito**

Power = B

Speed = A

Magic = S

.

 **2\. Menma**

Power = A

Speed = A

Magic = B

.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?

.

.

Training Period I

.

.

Latar terjadi pada siang hari di perbatasan antara Ibukota Suna dengan sebuah kota besar. Sebut saja nama kota besar tersebut dengan nama Shimo. Kota Shimo merupakan kota besar pusat perekonomian di teritorial vampir Jepang.

Sebuah mobil SUV bewarna hitam melintasi perbatasan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Si pengemudi terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanan. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sosok pemuda manusia setengah vampir yang telah resmi diangkat menjadi murid pria paruh baya yang terlelap di bangku belakang.

Terlelap? Itu dikarenakan Jiraiya sudah menyetir selama 10 jam yang membuat stamina pria tua itu mendadak lemas. Jiraiya bahkan merasa senang ketika tahu bahwa Naruto juga bisa menyetir.

Di bangku samping kiri Naruto, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut putih tengah memandangi hamparan rerumputan melalui jendela mobil. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan asri tersebut.

Kita beralih ke si tokoh utama, Naruto. Sekarang pemuda itu menyetir dengan sesekali bersenandung ria mengikuti irama musik yang volumenya agak diperkecil mengingat di belakang sana ada Jiraiya yang sedang tertidur.

"Naira, kau lahir di kota mana?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Aku tidak lahir di kota. Namun sebuah desa di dekat pesisir pantai. Namanya desa Nami."

"Hmmm... Teritorial manusia. Apa kita bisa kesana?"

"Tergantung titah dari Jiraiya-sensei."

"Kau terlalu royal, Naira."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Ternyata cukup sulit berkomunikasi dengan makhluk irit bicara seperti Naira.

"Kita sampai," ujar Naira menginterupsi Naruto.

"Heh?"

Naruto bingung akan ucapan Naira. Naira menunjuk sebuah desa yang Naruto yakini adalah desa Shimo. Mobil hitam tersebut terus melaju memasuki desa tanpa benteng ini.

"Carilah tempat penginapan, Naruto," titah Naira yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela mengamati aktifitas warga sipil.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto berhenti di sebuah penginapan. Mobil tersebut terparkir dengan rapi diantara mobil lainnya. Jiraiya yang awalnya tertidur kini sudah kembali bangun. Menatap bingung di sekitarnya lalu tersadar setelah Naira memberitahukan lokasi.

"Oh sudah di desa Shimo," kata Jiraiya lalu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Naruto menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Udara di desa memang begitu sejuk dan masih terbilang bersih dibanding perkotaan yang udaranya sudah terkontaminasi.

Desa Shimo merupakan salahsatu desa di teritorial vampir. Desa ini cukup kecil tanpa adanya benteng yang mengelilingi. Desa ini merupakan tempat tinggal para vampir sipil. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Black Guard untuk menyerang warga sipil. Untuk saat ini.

"Naira-chan, urus mengenai penginapannya. Aku dan Naruto akan ke padang rumput dulu," pinta Jiraiya dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naira.

Jiraiya menoleh ke Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat antusias. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Jiraiya yang terlihat menjinjing sebuah tas.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assited By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

[Latar Tahun 2017] My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

Naruto menatap tajam sosok pria dengan netra senada dengan warna matanya. Minato yang ditatap seperti itu oleh putranya hanya bisa diam sembari menunggu anaknya tersebut untuk bersuara.

"Otou-sama, kuharap aku bisa mengetahui siapa Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Menma dari mulutmu sendiri."

Minato sedikit tersentak. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Minato kembali bersikap biasa lalu meneguk segelas anggur di tangannya.

"Tahu dari siapa?" Tanya Minato sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Irina Scovic," jawab Naruto.

"Souka..." Gumam Minato lalu meminta kepada seluruh penjaga untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seluruh penjaga istana menurut. Mereka satu-per-satu keluar dari ruangan besar tempat beradanya singgasana tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama ibu kandungmu. Dia seorang manusia biasa yang sangat kucintai."

"Apa okaa-sama masih hidup?"

"Terakhir kali kudengar sebulan yang lalu, ia masih hidup."

"Lalu kenapa otou-sama tidak membawa okaa-sama ke kota Suna ini?"

Minato terdiam. Akhirnya, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan bertanya mengenai siapa ibu kandungnya. Sama persis seperti prediksi Minato.

"Untuk menghindari tetua."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Para tetua sangat berpegang teguh terhadap tradisi. Tradisi vampir adalah meminum darah yang hanya ada pada manusia. Kebenaran tentang dirimu pun juga aku rahasiakan. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu kau adalah seorang manusia setengah vampir."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Ucapan Minato telak membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan onii-sama?"

"Menma maksudmu? Kalian pernah bersama selama 2 tahun hingga akhirnya Menma mengetahui kebenaran siapa ibu kandungnya. Menma sekarang merupakan bagian dari Black Guard. Dia tinggal di Konoha dan hidup bersama istri dan putrinya yang seorang manusia."

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Hoi, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak dari acara lamunannya. Naruto menggelengkan kealanya dengan cepat agar fokusnya kembali terbangun. Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Kau ingin melamun atau memulai latihannya?" Tanya Jiraiya yang kesal.

Sekarang Jiraiya duduk bersila di depan Naruto yang berdiri. Duduk beralaskan tikar membuat Jiraiya lebih memilih bersantai dengan secangkir teh hijau hangat di depannya. Mereka berdua memilih berteduh dibawah pohon rindang dengan batang besar yang terlihat kokoh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, sensei?"

"Perlihatkan energi sihirmu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah perlihatkan saja."

"Baiklah."

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jiraiya meneliti setiap detail apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Pengalamannya yang sudah ia kumpulkan 500 tahun lebih itu lebih dari cukup untuk mendiagnosa Naruto.

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kedua tangan Naruto mengeluarkan percikan api bagaikan kembang api bewarna biru. Jiraiya mengelus-elus dagunya. Ia mulai mengerti dengan permasalahan Naruto.

"Argh!" Teriak Naruto frustrasi lalu memukul batang pohon disampingnya sebagai pelampiasan.

 **BRAK!**

Jiraiya membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang menganga. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa Jiraiya tidak salah lihat? Apa benar Naruto baru saja merobohkan batang pohon yang terlihat kuat itu dalam 1 pukulan?

Lama dalam keadaan terkejut, akhirnya Jiraiya kembali tersadari. Ia amati Naruto sambil meneguk secangkir tehnya yang kedua. Pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun sudah memukul tumbang sebatang pohon.

"Ternyata energi sihirmu sedang dikekang oleh sebuah segel khas klan Uzumaki."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Madara. Sihirnya tidak sempurna bukan tanpa alasan.

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan. Ucapannya tadi semakin membuat suasana hati pemuda itu kacau. Padahal saat seperti ini, ungkapan menyemangati yang harus dilontarkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanyakan saja, sensei."

"Kau tahu kelebihanmu?"

"Tidak."

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Padahal kelebihan Naruto sangat berpotensi dan bahkan sangat mencolok. Kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

Jiraiya berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah berdiri, Jiraiya mulai meregangkan otot-otonya. Dapat terdengar suara patahan tulang.

Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti disamping batang pohon yang tumbang. Batang pohon tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rerumputan.

"Kemarilah," pinta Jiraiya agar Naruto berdiri di sisi lain batang tersebut. Naruto menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Naruto. Pastikan kau mengingatnya dan lakukan apa yang aku kerjakan ini!" Kata Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengamati Jiraiya. Pria tua itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul permukaan kasar kayu tersebut sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau mengerti? Lakukan apa yang aku lakukan tadi," kata Jiraiya setelah menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Naruto paham. Pemuda ini mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lalu memukul permukaan kasar kayu sekeras-kerasnya.

 **BRAK!**

Jiraiya terkagum sedangkan Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto baru saja menghancurkan batang tersebut dalam sekali pukulan.

"Itulah maksudku," ujar Jiraiya lalu memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang memukul pohon tadi.

Naruto mendapati tangan kanan Jiraiya telah berdarah dan lebam saking kerasnya memukul kayu. Perlahan luka-luka yang dialami Jiraiya mulai tertutup berkat kemampuan regenerasinya.

"Lihat? Aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya sedangkan kau bisa. Bahkan keadaanmu baik-baik saja," kata Jiraiya lalu kembali ke sarangnya. Yaitu bersila di atas tikar sambil menikmati teh.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku bisa menjadikan kekuatanku ini sebagai kunci selamatku?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Itu pun jika kau tertarik mempelajari seni bela diri," jawab Jiraiya lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya sejak usiaku masih 12 tahun. Hanya saja aku terlalu bosan sehingga bakat tersebut tidak aku poles hingga sempurna."

Jiraiya yang mendengar tersebut mengaku takjub. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeringai tipis di hadapan Naruto.

"Coba perlihatkan kepadaku hasil latihanmu selama 6 tahun itu," ajak Jiraiya lalu berjalan pelan ke tengah-tengah padang rumput.

Jiraiya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengekorinya. Naruto menurut dan berjalan mengikuti Jiraiya. Mereka pun berhenti dan saling berhadapan di atas hamparan rumput.

"Ayo serang aku dengan tangan kosong," kata Jiraiya lalu mengambil kuda-kudanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan, sensei," kata Naruto juga turut mengambil kuda-kuda.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Naira muncul dan mendapati Jiraiya dan Naruto akan melakukan sparing. Gadis berambut putih ini memilih duduk di atas tikar yang tadinya ditempati Jiraiya.

Naruto melesat. Jiraiya langsung menghindari pukulan Naruto. Ketika Jiraiya berhasil menghindar ke kanan, Naruto pun melayangkan tendangan putaran ke kanannya.

 **Tap**

Jiraiya berhasil menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto. Naruto mendecih tidak suka saat Jiraiya menjatuhkannya dengan cara menyapu kaki yang satu lagi.

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tidak kuat menahan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Naruto mulai bangkit dan langsung melesatkan pukulan ke perut.

 **BUGH!**

Jiraiya terpental cukup jauh membuat Naira membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Naira takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Tubuh Jiraiya bergesekan dengan rumput sehingga tanaman hijau tersebut terkikis. Jiraiya kembali berdiri. Merasakan perutnya yang baru dipukul Naruto tadi. Sangat nyeri ia rasakan.

Jiraiya menyeringai. Dugaannya benar. Kelebihan Naruto terletak di kekuatan fisiknya. Kekuatan fisik yang melebihi vampir maupun manusia. Bahkan reflek Naruto juga terkesan bagus sehingga Jiraiya tidak menemukan kelemahan Naruto.

Jiraiya merentangkan tangan kanannya. Munculah sebuah pedang besar yang terlihat gagah dengan corak merahnya. Jiraiya menopang pedang besar tersebut pada bahu.

"Mari ke level selanjutnya."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau perintah, sensei."

Jiraiya mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Kedua tangannya mengenggam gagang pedang besar tersebut.

Pria paruh baya itu berlari cepat ke arah Naruto. Menebaskan pedangnya horizontal ke kiri. Naruto menyempatkan diri mundur ke belakang dengan kesusahan hingga akhirnya Naruto terjatuh.

Naruto terdiam saat jarak ujung pedang Jiraiya dengan keningnya hanya 1 cm. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya dia tahu apa kekurangan Naruto.

"Aku hampir saja mengira. Jika kau sekuat ini, untuk apa aku menjadi gurumu. Tapi dugaanku salah. Ternyata kau sangat lemah dalam menghindari serangan."

Naruto merasa senang mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Ternyata selama ini latihan bela dirinya tidak sia-sia. Padahal sewaktu itu Naruto terlihat ogah-ogahan berlatih.

"Tapi kombinasi seranganmu masih kurang dan tubuhmu perlu ditempa."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok, kita akan berlatih fisik seharian," ujar Jiraiya dengan seringaian iblisnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Jiraiya menghilangkan pedang besarnya. Lalu pria tersebut menyeka keringat di pelipis. Naruto dibantu berdiri oleh Jiraiya.

"Untuk hari ini, nikmati saja dulu liburanmu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali pada pukul 5 pagi, datanglah kemari dengan pakaian olahraga," ujar Jiraiya lalu mendapati Naira tengah duduk di dekat pohon tumbang tadi.

"Oh ada Naira ternyata," kata Jiraiya membuat Naruto juga turut menoleh ke arah Jiraiya melihat.

Naira melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Jiraiya merangkul pundak Naruto dan berjalan menuju Naira. Naira berdiri ketika 2 pria itu menghampirinya.

"2 kamar penginapan sudah kupesan. Barang-barang kalian sudah dibawakan ke kamar oleh pihak penginapan."

"Terima kasih, Naira-chan."

"Sama-sama, sensei."

Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya teringat sesuatu. Jiraiya pun tersenyum aneh. Ia punya sebuah ide. Ia lirik Naruto dan Naira bergantian.

"Karena kalian masih sangat muda, nikmatilah hari ini," kata Jiraiya lalu membereskan perlengkapannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Naruto dan Naira sama-sama terdiam di tempat mencoba memahami maksud dari Jiraiya. Wajah Naruto mendadak merona ketika mengetahui maksud terselubung dari ucapan Jiraiya.

"Hahahahaha kalau begitu ayo, Naira-senpai!" Ajak Naruto lalu menarik tangan Naira agar mengikutinya. Kesempatan emas tidak boleh dilewatkan.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Belum matahari memperlihatkan sinarnya, terlihatlah 2 orang setengah vampir sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian olahraga berupa jaket dan celana panjang. Di samping Jiraiya, ada sebuah motor trail biru.

"Kita mulai saja. Sekarang waktunya pemanasan dengan melakukan Push Up, Sit Up, Back Up, Pull Up. Masing-masingnya sebanyak 100 kali. Setelah itu kau harus Jogging sepanjang 10 km dan akan kuikuti menggunakan motor ini," ujar Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk bangku motor trail tersebut.

Naruto shock mendengar aktifitas pemanasan yang diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya. Begitu banyak dan memberatkan.

"Tapi dimana aku akan melakukan Pull Up?" Tanya Naruto lalu memeriksa sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa Pull Up di ranting pohon yang kau tumbangkan kemarin. Tapi kita cari cara lain. Setelah kau Jogging sepanjang 10km, maka kita akan mencari tempat yang cocok," jawab Jiraiya membuat Naruto gagal mengelak.

"Baiklah."

Naruto langsung mengambil sikap Push Up tanpa disuruh oleh Jiraiya. Naruto mulai merebahkan badannya tanpa menyentuh permukaan tanah dan diangkat kembali. Terus mengulangi hal seperti itu sampai 100 kali.

Selesai Push Up, Naruto melanjutkan Sit Up dan Back Up sebanyak 100 kali. Cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto. Nafasnya tidak teratur sekarang. Jiraiya yang mendapati itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Naruto kesal.

"Pemanasan saja sudah membuatku lelah," kata Naruto yang tengah terbaring di atas rumput itu.

"Terima saja prosedur latihanku," kata Jiraiya lalu menaiki motor trail yang ia sewa itu.

"Saatnya Jogging," ujar Jiraiya dengan seringaian.

"Apa?! Apa tidak ada waktu istirahat untukku?"

"Kau datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang atau pelatihan? Cepatlah berdiri!"

"Hai'."

Naruto dengan terpaksanya kembali berdiri. 2 hari yang kemarin ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi muridnya Jiraiya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk mundur.

Naruto mulai berlari santai seperti orang yang sedang melakukan Jogging. Berlari sejauh 10 km tentu saja membutuhkan stamina yang kuat. Sesekali di pertengahan jalan Naruto dibuat berhenti dikarenakan kehabisan nafas.

 **BRUK**

Naruto terkapar di atas aspal dihadiahi tatapan oleh warga sipil yang berlalu lalang. Jiraiya yang mendapati ketidakberdayaan Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu istirahat? Langsung lakukan Pull Up!"

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Naruto akan langsung memulai Pull Up sebanyak 100 kali. Ia kembali bangkit dan mendapati tiang yang khusus dibuatkan untuk Pull Up. Tiang tersebut berlokasi tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dengan susah payah Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dalam olahraga Pull Up. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menyelesaikan Push Up yang juga memerlukan otot lengan.

Setelah pemanasannya selesai, Naruto kembali terkapar di atas tanah. Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baru pemanasan saja sudah hampir mati seperti itu.

"Kau akan pemanasan seperti ini setiap akan memulai latihan," ujar Jiraiya lalu memerhatikan jam tangannya tanpa mempedulikan celoteh Naruto.

Ternyata sudah pukul 1 siang. Naruto sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 8 jam untuk pemanasan. Jiraiya merogoh sakunya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi, Naira-chan?"

"..."

"Membebaskan anak-anak yang ditawan bandit? Oke baiklah. Kerja bagus, Naira-chan."

Jiraiya kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Naruto memandang tanya ke Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang tahu maksud Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Naira-chan baru saja mencarikan misi untuk kita. Nanti pagi pukul 10, kita bertiga akan berangkat menuju desa Uzushio."

"Baguslah. Apa latihanku sudah selesai?"

"Kau belum latihan, Naruto. Tadi itu baru sekedar pemanasan. Latihanmu akan kita mulai. Berdirilah."

Naruto shock bukan main.

"Ini neraka," pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Jiraiya kembali melanjutkan pelatihannya. Mereka terlebih dahulu kembali ke padang rumput dengan menggunakan motor trail.

Sesampainya di padang rumput, Naruto dan Jiraiya turun dari motor dan memarkirkan motor di hamparan rumput luas. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari motor sekitar 100 meter. Mereka pun berdiri berhadapan.

"Dengar, Naruto. Kali ini peranku akan lebih aktif."

"Eto... Memangnya aku akan mempelajari apa?"

"Bela diri dengan menggunakan tangan kosong."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yo!

Selamat pagi/selamat siang/selamat malam!

Aku kembali hadir.

Sekedar bocoran, chap depan adalah Arc Uzumaki Kushina :v

Setelah Arc Uzumaki Kushina, akan kembali hadir Training Period part 2. Setelah itu, ada Arc dimana settingannya 5 tahun ke depan. Sudah bisa ditebak. Naruto telah aku nyatakan kuat di arc itu. Setelah Training Period part 2, maka akan ada 2 arc lagi sebelum cerita ini ending.

Maaf jika chapter kali ini begitu pendek. Karena entah mengapa aku begitu terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan season 1 ini.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

 **NEXT!**

Arc II : Uzumaki Kushina


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc II : Uzumaki Kushina**

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tahu mengenai keluargaku, Irina?" Tanya Naruto disaat ia berdua dengan Naira sedang berada di teras lantai dua istana.

Naruto memandangi langit bertabur bintang di saat malam itu. Ia sangat suka memandangi langit yang baginya sangat indah dan mengandung makna kebebasan.

Naruto membawa Irina kembali ke istana dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Di saat mereka sudah ada di istana, ternyata ayahanda Irina masih asyik mengobrol dengan Minato.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengagum rahasiamu, Naruto-kun," jawab Irina yang matanya menatap Naruto.

Perkataan Irina membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika membiarkan seseorang lolos dengan jawaban yang setengah-setengah.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui apa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu?"

"Itu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku membayar kurir untuk mencaritahu tentang dirimu."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ternyata gadis itu mengambil langkah seperti itu hanya untuk mengetahui rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu. Bertunanganlah denganku."

Naruto mendadak gelagapan. Gadis di sampingnya begitu blak-blakan. Apa ia tidak sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan telah membuat jantung Naruto gagal kerja untuk sedetik?

Naruto menatap mata hijau indah milik Irina dengan lekat-lekat. Gadis itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi, ia merasakan keraguan di hatinya. Ia mengakui bahwa bukan Irina saja yang membuatnya tertarik. Naira juga begitu. Ada 2 gadis yang membuat seorang Naruto merasa ragu.

"Irina, maaf."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Irina merasa sedih.

"Aku jujur saja. Aku memang tertarik padamu. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tertarik dengan gadis lain."

"Jadi kau meminta waktu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau benar."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar menunggu."

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Apa yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit mobil. Naruto bangkit dari terlelapnya dan mendapati Jiraiya tengah menyetir sedangkan Naira tengah membaca novel di bangku sebelah Jiraiya.

Naruto memegangi pelipisnya. Rasa pusing mendera membuat Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Sepertinya dia baru saja pingsan karena kelelahan menjalani latihan selama dalam perjalanan menuju desa Uzushio yang terletak di teritorial manusia. Perjalanan ke Uzushio memakan waktu sekitar 2 hari. Selama 2 hari pula Naruto menjalani pelatihan di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kadang ia dilatih oleh Jiraiya dan kadang pula oleh Naira.

Jiraiya memberikan pelatihan berupa kemampuan fisik dan sejenisnya. Sedangkan Naira memberikan pelajaran strategi agar Naruto dapat beradaptasi dengan kemampuan musuh.

"Kita ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mendapati bangunan menjulang tinggi di sekitar jalanan aspal.

"Kita berada di Ibukota teritorial manusia, kota Konoha," jawab Jiraiya.

"Konoha? Jadi ini kota terindah dan paling maju di teritorial manusia," gumam Naruto dan mengakui keindahan Konoha.

Banyak gedung-gedung tinggi di pusat kota dengan taman-taman kecil di beberapa tempat agar kesejukan kota tidak hilang.

Naruto begitu takjub dengan bangunan yang ada di teritorial manusia ini. Jujur, ini merupakan perjalanan pertama Naruto di wilayah manusia. Biasanya Naruto hanya berkeliling teritorial vampir.

Naruto mendapati sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Good Bye'. Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar dari Konoha yang dikelilingi benteng menjulang tinggi itu.

Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Tadi ia baru saja bermimpi tentang kejadian setelah mereka bertemu dengan Obito. Irina mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui jati diri Naruto dikarenakan menyewa kurir yang dibayar untuk menyelidiki Naruto.

"Sensei, kapan kita sampai di desa Uzushio?" Tanya Naira yang novelnya sudah ia tutup.

"Sekitar sore nanti," jawab Jiraiya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan dan sesekali melirik GPS.

Naruto menyelesaikan acara melihat keluar jendelanya. Ia ingin mencari kegiatan. Ya, dia sangat ingin menjelajahi Sosial Media. Naruto pun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Naruto, kau tahu wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina?"

 **Deg!**

Jiraiya menyadari perubahan gerak Naruto saat ia melirik lewat kaca spion di dalam. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pun Jiraiya sudah mengerti.

"Ibumu itu merupakan putri dari pemimpin klan Uzumaki di desa Uzushio."

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assited By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

[Latar Tahun 2017] My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam berhenti di gerbang benteng yang mengelilingi desa Uzushio. Penjaga benteng yang merupakan anggota Black Guard itu menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikan Jiraiya.

Salahsatu penjaga gerbang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil agar Jiraiya membukakan kaca. Jiraiya pun menurut dan membuka kaca mobil.

"Konnichiwa," sapa penjaga tegas sambil menerawang siapa saja yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Konnichiwa," balas Jiraiya dan Naira.

"Bisa tunjukkan tanda pengenal kalian?"

"Sebentar."

Naira pun membuka laci di dashboard mobil. Mencari 3 tanda pengenal yang telah dipersiapkan Minato. Naira menemukannya dan menyerahkannya kepada penjaga.

"Jiraiya, Kishiki Naira dan Namikaze Naruto," gumam penjaga membaca satu-satu nama di tanda pengenal.

"Namikaze?!" Batin si penjaga lalu berubah waspada.

"Kepung mereka!"

Jiraiya menghela nafas saat 5 Black Guard mengepung mobil mereka. Si penjaga yang bertanya tadi juga sudah mengacungkan pedang ke pipi Jiraiya.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kami rombongan vamphuman. Termasuk laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto ini. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu merupakan putra dari anaknya pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Jadi darah manusia juga mengalir di tubuh pemuda itu. Kalian mengerti?!" Tanya Jiraiya menegaskan.

Kelima Black Guard terkejut seolah tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini putrinya pemimpin Uzumaki sudah memiliki putra? Pantas saja Kushina selalu menolak pinangan laki-laki mapan.

Status vamphuman juga tidak bisa mereka salahkan. Bagi manusia dan vampir, vamphuman berada di tengah-tengah. Mereka bebas menentukan berpihak pada siapa walaupun nyatanya banyak manusia yang menyimpangkan pemahaman tersebut. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Hashirama menegaskan bahwa vamphuman itu netral dan bebas memihak kubu yang mana.

"Baiklah. Berikan mereka jalan."

Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan membukakan jalan untuk rombongan Jiraiya. Jiraiya tersenyum ramah sebelum kembali menutup kaca mobil.

"Huft.. Hampir saja," kata Naruto yang entah kenapa panik sendiri.

Mobil mereka terus melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan kecil desa Konoha. Penduduk sipil terlihat mengawasi mereka. Hingga Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Naira menemukan sebuah kerumunan manusia yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan aspal. Hal ini membuat Jiraiya mau tak mau menghentikan mobil dan turun dari mobil. Ia berniat memeriksa apa yang membuat orang-orang menghalangi jalan.

"Permisi, tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Kami mau-" ucapan Jiraiya tidak selesai saat menemukan seonggok mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas aspal. Jiraiya membulatkan matanya. Pihak berwajib juga sudah memeriksa TKP dan tidak lama setelah itu para medis datang untuk mengangkut korban.

"Ada yang aneh," gumam Naira lalu ikut turun dari mobil.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas tanda tidak peduli. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Yaitu sebuah console game yang dapat dibawa kemana-mana.

Kembali ke Jiraiya. Sekarang bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Jiraiya tersentak lalu menoleh ke si pelaku yang ternyata adalah muridnya.

"Lihatlah sendiri," kata Jiraiya saat mendapati tatapan tanya dari Naira.

Naira mengangguk paham. Ia telusuri kerumunan-kerumunan tersebut lalu terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Ternyata respon Naira sama persis seperti dirinya. Jiraiya kembali merasakan bahunya ditepuk. Ia pun menoleh ke si pelaku.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya membulatkan matanya sekilas saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang dikenali warga Uzushio sebagai putri dari pemimpin klan Uzumaki, klan yang dituakan oleh penduduk Uzushio.

"Kushina," gumam Jiraiya takjub melihat kecantikan wanita itu tidak pernah luntur walaupun sudah 20 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Wah wah... Sepertinya kau bertambah tua. Keriputmu sudah banyak ternyata. Hahahahahaha."

Jiraiya hanya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Kushina yang baginya sangat menohok. Wanita ini menyengir. Jiraiya teringat sosok Naruto yang cengirannya begitu mirip dengan Kushina.

Di lain sisi, yaitu Naruto, saat pemuda pirang ini asik bermain, tiba-tiba saja ia berfirasat tengah diawasi. Naruto pun hanya sibuk bermain seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk menjawab kecurigaannya.

"Arah jam 10 dibalik dinding. Aku harus tetap bersikap biasa saja dan mengirim pesan ke Jiraiya-sensei secara diam-diam," batin Naruto ketika ia menemukan sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng sedang diam-diam mengawasi Naruto dari balik dinding dengan cara mengintip.

Naruto sekilas dari luar memang terlihat bermain dengan sesekali berteriak dan tertawa tidak jelas. Tapi nyatanya ia tengah mengetik di ponselnya yang ia selipkan diatas alat game-nya.

.

 _Sensei, ada yang mencurigakan dari arah jam 4-mu. Silahkan kau periksa. Sepertinya dialah yang menyebabkan pembunuhan._

.

Naruto akhirnya mengirim pesan tersebut. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu bahwa didepannya adalah kasus pembunuhan? Naruto mengetahuinya saat para medis sudah mengangkut mayat ke dalam mobil.

"Duar! Rasakan itu brengsek!" Teriak Naruto yang terdengar oleh si pengintip sedikit samar-samar.

Kembali ke Jiraiya dan Kushina yang bercengkrama di belakang kerumunan manusia yang melihat TKP pembunuhan.

"Karena kau terlihat awet muda, jangan seenaknya mengataiku keriput!"

"Hahahaha jangan menyangkalnya, sensei."

Jiraiya merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia pun berhenti mengobrol sebentar lalu merogoh sakunya. Jiraiya menemukan pesan Naruto dan mengkerutkan keningnya.

Jiraiya langsung menoleh ke arah jam 4 dan menemukan siluet hitam berlari di atas atap rumah-rumah.

"Naruto," batin Jiraiya mendapati Naruto keluar dari mobil dan memanjati rumah orang lalu berlari mengejar sosok hitam tadi.

"Naira-chan."

"Hai'."

Naira langsung mengerti lalu melompat ke atas genteng untuk membuntuti Naruto yang begitu lihai dalam hal parkur.

Jiraiya kembali melihat ke Kushina. Sekarang wanita itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia dengan lebarnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Naira datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sensei, apa tadi itu..."

"Betul, Kushina. Dia adalah..."

.

"...putra bungsumu."

.

.

OOOOOO

.

.

Naruto terus berlari mengejar target yang berpakaian jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mengejarnya karena ia terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Naira yang mengikuti di belakang terlihat kewalahan dengan benda-benda yang menganggunya. Andai saja ia punya keahlian parkur seperti Naruto, dapat dipastikan sekarang ia berada tidak jauh dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Merepotkan," gumam Naira lalu memunculkan dual-SMGnya.

Naira berlari sambil membidik sosok mencurigakan tadi. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung turun ke permukaan tanah. Ia punya ide brilian yang harus disalurkan.

 **Drrrrrt...**

Si target menyadari peluru-peluru Naira semuanya meleset dan melirik ke belakang. Ia mendapati Naira mendecih tak suka dikarenakan jarak, kecepatan angin, dan arah angin yang mempengaruhinya. Ini semua merepotkan si gadis cantik berambut putih tersebut.

Sibuk melirik ke belakang, si target tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan di depannya. Ternyata Naruto sudah menyiapkan pukulannya yang akan bersarang di dagu si target.

 **Bugh!**

Naruto meng-uppercut si target hingga sosok tersebut melayang ke atas bagaikan memiliki sayap. Sosok tersebut melesat ke atas setinggi 500 meter dari permukaan tanah.

Saat kembali ke atap beton, sosok tersebut menimbulkan retakan-retakan seperti jaring laba-laba. Sosok tersebut terkapar begitu saja dengan tubuh yang sesekali kejang.

Naruto menyingkap kerudung si target. Posisinya yang dalam keadaan tengkurap membuat Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Naruto pun meraih kerah belakang jubah dia dan mengangkatnya bagaikan mengangkat sehelai baju.

"Kau dari sindikat mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan kiri yang mengangkat target sehingga kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Ti-tidak ada! Aku hanya salahsatu bandit di desa ini. Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku!" Jawab pria tersebut dengan paranoidnya.

Naruto mendapati Naira sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Naira akui ia sedikit tertawa di dalam hati ketika mendapati Naruto dengan mudah dan santainya mengangkat tubuh target tersebut.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?"

"Katanya dia adalah bandit di desa ini."

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Naira naik pitam. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Naira langsung memberikan bogemnya di tulang pipi kiri si pelaku.

Bugh!

"Dimana kalian sembunyikan anak-anak yang kalian curi?" Tanya Naira datar.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab si bandit yang terlihat ketakutan. Ia berusaha memberontak namun cengkraman dan otot lengan Naruto tidak memberikannya kelonggaran.

 **Bugh!**

"Jawab!" Teriak Naira lalu sudah memunculkan dual-SMGnya. Sekarang si bandit semakin ketakutan saat kedua senjata Naira menyentuh 2 titik vitalnya. Yaitu kening dan leher.

"Ka-kami menyembunyikannya di gedung tua di perbukitan," jawab si bandit yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

Naira menghela nafas. Gadis ini kembali menghilangkan dual SMG. Ia berkacak pinggang. Pakaian simple yang terkesan seksi dengan menampakkan perut itu membuat Naruto tergiur. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran mesum menghampirinya.

"Apa kau juga pembunuh di bawah sana?" Tanya Naruto mulai menginterogasi tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Bukan a-aku. Tapi rekanku. Ia melakukannya karena korban mengetahui siapa kami," jawab si bandit.

"Sepertinya kau adalah buronan di desa ini," ujar Naira membuat Naruto dan si bandit menoleh ke arah gadis berambut putih itu.

Naira memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Ternyata ada foto bandit yang dalam kuasa Naruto itu dengan tulisan besar 'DICARI'.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Naruto lalu menyeringai tipis.

Melihat seringaian Naruto membuat si bandit memiliki firasat buruk. Sepertinya ada hal buruk selain dibunuh.

"Naira-senpai, dimana markas Black Guard?" Tanya Naruto.

Naira menunjuk arah timur dengan telunjuknya. Naruto turut menoleh dan mendapati sebuah gedung besar yang sepertinya memanglah markas Black Guard.

"Tolong sebutkan kordinatnya, senpai," kata Naruto lalu menyisingkan lengan kaos sebelah kirinya. Naira pun memberitahukan letak kordinat markas Black Guard

"Baiklah. Terima ini, bandit-san!" Teriak Naruto lalu melempar si bandit ke arah markas Black Guard dengan kekuatan yang sudah ia hitung.

 **Brak!**

Si bandit mendarat dengan tidak elitnya menimpuk salahsatu Black Guard yang berjalan ingin memasuki markas. Black Guard lainnya yang menyadari itu langsung berlari ketika tahu siapa si bandit itu.

"Selesai," kata Naruto dengan senyumnya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Naira.

Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat gadis tersebut merona. Naira tanpa sadar juga turut tersenyum kecil. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya ternyata tertarik dengan sosok juniornya.

"Ayo kembali ke Jiraiya-sensei, senpai?"

"Hn. Ayo."

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Jiraiya-sensei' di kontak telepon. Lama menunggu, akhirnya Jiraiya mengangkat panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sensei, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang ada di-"

Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah saat mendengar berbagai suara wanita diseberang sana. Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi yakin. Jiraiya sedang ada di tempat ehemehem.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Naira disaat Naruto hanya diam dengan muka memerah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naira, Naruto langsung menyodorkan ponselnya agar Naira dapat mendengarnya. Naira menerima pemberian Naruto dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hahahaha... Hentikan. Disana geli!" Seru Jiraiya diseberang sana dengan latar suara wanita-wanita yang sedang tertawa.

Muka Naira turut merona merah. Gadis itu kembali menyodorkan ponsel Naruto ke empunya. Naruto langsung menerima pemberian Naira dan menutup telepon.

"Aku tahu dimana dia," ujar Naruto.

"He-hentai!"

 **PLAK!**

.

.

OOOOOO

_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_

OOOOOO

.

.

"Hahahaha. Kau memang lucu, Jiraiya-san."

"Hahahahaha."

Jiraiya dan 2 wanita di samping kanan dan kirinya baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung di gang-gang kecil. Langkah mereka berhenti saat mendapati Naruto dan Naira berdiri di depan mereka.

"Naira-chan? Naruto? Kemana saja kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan 2 wanita yang memeluk lengan kanan dan kirinya. Naruto menunjuk sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam yang terparkir di luar gang tanpa harus bersuara. Mereka mengetahui dimana Jiraiya dengan menemukan mobil SUV yang terparkir.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu, sensei," jawab Naira tajam membuat 2 wanita asing itu bergidik ngeri.

2 wanita itu pun langsung lari ketakutan saat Naira membidik Jiraiya dengan dual-SMG. Jiraiya yang mendapati itu langsung menghela nafas karena kesenangannya diganggu oleh Naira.

"Kau memang mengerikan, Naira-chan," gumam Jiraiya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" Tanya Jiraiya sudah dalam mode serius.

"Hanyalah sebuah pengakuan," jawab Naruto dengan yakinnya namun dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jiraiya.

"Ha? Kalian langsung memercayainya? Kalian tidak boleh percaya begitu saja tanpa bukti!" Kesal Jiraiya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Naruto dan Naira hanya bisa menundukkan kepala merutuki kebodohan mereka. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyepelekan hal klise seperti itu.

"Dimana 'katanya' markas mereka?" Tanya Jiraiya mulai tenang.

"Di sebuah gedung tua di perbukitan," jawab Naira lalu memperlihatkan GPS melalui ponsel pintarnya.

Jiraiya melihat jamnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 6 sore. Hari-hari yang panjang mereka lalui dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Sebaiknya misi akan kita mulai di jam 12 malam."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, sensei?"

"Beristirahat untuk memulihkan stamina dan energi sihir, Naruto."

"Bukannya katamu kita tidak mementingkan tidur?"

"Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja, tidur kita kali ini untuk memulihkan stamina dan energi sihir. Bukan sekedar mengistirahatkan anggota tubuh saja. Sebenarnya untuk memulihkan tidak harus dengan istirahat. Tapi, waktu pemulihan saat beristirahat lebih cepat dan banyak."

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya. Ia teringat sesuatu lagi yang sangat fatal.

"Dimana kita akan beristirahat? Di mobil lagi?" Tanya Naira.

"Hmm..." Jiraiya bergumam. Ia terlihat berpikir.

Pria itu menimbang-nimbang. Antara tidur di mobil atau penginapan. Secara komparatif, maka beristirahat di penginapan lebih nyaman dibandingkan di mobil namun tentu saja mengeluarkan tarif agar bisa menyewa 2 kamar penginapan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Jiraiya dengan cengirannya. Naruto dan Naira pun memandang tanya kepadanya.

"Kita akan menginap di mansion Uzumaki."

 **Deg!**

Jiraiya menoleh ke Naruto. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap muridnya itu. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kau sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan ibumu dan keluarga ibumu, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Jiraiya menyentakkan Naruto. Pemuda itu menepuk kedua pipinya secara bersamaan agar kembali fokus.

"Aku siap, Jiraiya-sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hallo minna-san...

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk bikin dan up cerita ini disela-sela kesibukan. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk mengurusi pendaftaran ulang karena lulus di salahsatu PTN melalui SBMPTN. Jujur saja, syarat-syaratnya berhasil membuat aku menghela nafas panjang. Begitu merepotkan dan... Ah sudahlah XD

Dan sejujurnya aku begitu khawatir. Apa syarat-syarat yang aku persiapkan sudah memenuhi kriteria? Itulah yang kukhawatirkan. Andai saja salah, ya aku bisa digagalkan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan T-T. Sungguh begitu ketat dan tegas.

Maaf jika terlalu singkat. Mohon dimaklumi karena aku dilanda kesibukan.

Oke sekian untuk curcolku... Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak sebagai apresiasi kalian.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc II : Uzumaki Kushina**

.

.

Naruto mencebik dengan kening yang mengkerut. Matanya menajam, mulutnya sesekali melontarkan kata-kata umpatan.

"Naruto, belajarlah dengan benar," pesan Naira dengan tegas.

Gadis itu sedang mengawasi dari pagar gazebo. Naruto mempelajari strategi strategi baru dari buku yang diberikan Naira. Tapi dikarenakan suasana hatinya yang kacau, pola pikir Naruto turut terpengaruh.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Naira disaat angin sejuk menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

"Hn," jawab Naruto dingin.

Naira menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa kesal dengan suasana hati Naruto.

"Mungkin dia ada alasan dibalik itu semua, Naruto."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, senpai."

Lagi. Naira kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini helaannya lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Naira memilih mengeluarkan novel kesukaannya dari dalam tas ransel yang tadinya ia sandang.

"Ibu baik mana yang tidak mengakui putranya sendiri?"

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

[Latar Tahun 2017] My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Sore hari yang terkesan mendung, sebuah mobil memasuki kawasan mansion Uzumaki. Mobil tersebut dipersilahkan memasuki kawasan klan Uzumaki ini setelah mendapat izin dari sang putri ketua klan, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Klan Uzumaki memang mempertahankan budaya khas Jepang seperti halnya klan kekaisaran Hyuuga," ujar Jiraiya saat mendapati betapa kagumnya Naruto dan Naira menatapi bangunan besar khas tradisional Jepang tersebut.

Jiraiya memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Menjadi klan pemimpin desa Uzushio ini tentu saja membuat Uzumaki memiliki kawasan mansion yang terbilang paling luas di desanya.

"Naruto, kau sudah memasang wigmu?"

"Iya, iya!"

Naruto dengan perasaan tidak rela mulai mengenakan rambut wig berwarna hitam sepanjang punggungnya. Ini dilakukan agar klan Uzumaki yang merupakan bagian dari Black Guard tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai musuh.

Saat semuanya sudah selesai, Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Naira membuka pintu lalu menuruni mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Naruto terlihat gusar dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama, dan Naira-sama,"

3 objek yang dipanggil langsung memutar badan dan mendapati seorang gadis yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melayani klan Uzumaki.

"Saya diamanahkan Kushina-sama untuk membawa kalian ke tempatnya."

"Dimana Kushina sekarang?"

"Kushina-sama sekarang berada di depan gedung perpustakaan klan Uzumaki. Mari saya antar."

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya."

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut melangkahkan kakinya diekori oleh Jiraiya, Naruto dan Naira. Sepersekian kalinya Naruto dibuat takjub. Bahkan luas mansion ini dapat menyaingi luasnya bangunan istana kerajaan vampir. Bahkan perpustakaan klan terletak di bangunan yang berbeda dengan bangunan utama yang hanya diisi oleh tempat peristirahatan, pangan, dan lain-lain.

Naruto mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman cerianya. Jiraiya balas melambaikan tangan.

"Kaa-sama?" Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar dan dapat didengar oleh Naira yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka berempat berhenti tepat di depan Kushina. Naruto sampai sekarang masih membaku menatapi sosok wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Okaa-sama," kata Naruto berhasil membuat si pelayan perempuan tadi terkejut. Pasalnya Naruto baru saja memanggil sang majikan dengan sebutan 'okaa-sama'.

"Okaa-sama? Siapa yang kamu maksud? Aku tidak mengenalmu, enggg.." Ujar Kushina menatap Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak.

Bukan Naruto saja yang shock. Tapi Jiraiya dan Naira juga turut merasakannya. Apa mereka baru saja mendengar bahwa Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Naruto?

"Ah.. Benarkah? Hahahaha maafkan aku. Aku salah orang ternyata," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah," balas Kushina dengan senyumannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si pelayan.

"Kerja bagus. Kau boleh pergi," kata Kushina dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Si pelayan yang mengantarkan Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Naira tadi membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu pergi dari hadapan Kushina dan tamunya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Kalian boleh memanggilku obaa-san jika kalian mau, eto..."

"Naira dan Naruto, desu," timpal Naira.

"Naira-chan dan Naruto-kun," kata Kushina mengulangi nama panggilan 2 makhluk berbeda gender itu.

"Jika kalian merasa letih, aku pribadi bisa mengantarkan kalian menuju kamar tamu. Tentu saja kamar Naira-chan terpisah."

"Hahahaha kau baik sekali, Kushina. Baiklah. Ayo, Naruto, Naira-chan!"

Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Naira kembali mengekori jalan seseorang. Kali ini mereka menjadi ekornya Kushina. Wanita cantik itu mengantarkan ketiga tamunya ke kamar yang telah disediakan.

Di tengah-tengah percakapan antara Jiraiya dan Kushina bagaikan kawan lama itu, Naira menyadari ekspresi lesu yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Naruto?"

"..."

Naruto hanya diam disaat Naira menyebut namanya. Gadis itu menyikut pelan lengan Naruto agar pemuda itu menyadari eksistensinya.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Akhirnya Naruto menyahut setelah disikut 2 kali. Naira memijit pelipisnya.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Naira berbisik.

"Aku hanya bermenung tanpa tujuan. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

Jawaban tadi tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Naira. Saat gadis berambut putih itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan kedua, tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya dan Kushina menoleh ke arah Naira dan Naruto.

"Naira-chan, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Kupercayakan padamu untuk melatih Naruto mengenai strategi dalam bertarung. Kalian boleh menggunakan pekarangan bunga di belakang mansion ini," ujar Jiraiya dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naira.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawa kalian berdua ke perkarangan bunga yang dimaksud."

Naira membungkukkan badannya sekilas saat mendapatkan tawaran Kushina tadi. Ia juga memaksa Naruto untuk membungkuk.

Kushina memanggil salahsatu pelayan yang berada di sekitar jalan menuju rumah. Kushina terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan si pelayan laki-laki tersebut sebelum si pelayan membungkukkan badan hormat. Setelah itu si pelayan mulai menghampiri Naira dan Naruto untuk digiring menuju perkarangan bunga yang terletak di belakang mansion.

"'Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri'. Itu pesan dari Kushina-sama," ujar si pelayan yang namanya tidak diketahui itu.

"Baiklah jika itu yang dikatakan Kushina-san. Aku tidak akan segan-segan," kata Naruto tampak tidak acuh.

Naira hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan si pelayan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan keringat dinginnya. Entah kenapa si pelayan mulai berfirasat buruk. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah klarifikasi yang diucapkan Naruto?

Lama memutari gedung mansion yang terbilang 'wow' itu, akhirnya Naira dan Naruto berada di halaman belakang mansion yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Di tengah-tengah taman, terdapat sebuah gazebo dengan diameter 10 kaki.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan gazebo itu sebagai tempat latihan kalian. Saya pamit undur diri dulu. Jaa."

Si pelayan membungkukkan badan sekilas dan dibalas oleh Naira. Lagi-lagi Naira menggunakan tangannya agar Naruto turut membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih."

Si pelayan tersenyum ramah. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto dan Naira. Tiba-tiba saja, suasana mendadak sepi membuat jantung Naruto berdebar sendiri.

"Naruto, ikuti aku."

Naruto tersentak. Ternyata Naira sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju gazebo yang terbuat dari beton dan emas itu. Warna putih dan emas menghiasi tempat yang nyaman ini.

Naruto pun mengikuti Naira. Mereka berdua duduk di tengah-tengah gazebo. Naira mengeluarkan 10 buku dengan ketebalan +100 lembar yang membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Kau harus memahami 10 buku yang mencakup srategi ini. Setiap buku memiliki strategi yang berbeda-beda karena dibuat oleh penulis yang berbeda pula. Salahsatu penulis tersebut adalah Jiraiya-sensei dan juga Uchiha Madara."

Naruto takjub. Ternyata orang kaku seperti Madara mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membuat sebuah buku strategi perang. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya mengingat pria keturunan Uchiha itu merupakan jenderal besarnya ras vampir di Jepang.

"Di setiap buku memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan. Buku pertama dan kedua merupakan strategi dasar. Buku ketiga dan keempat merupakan strategi bertarung dalam perang besar. Buku kelima dan keenam merupakan strategi sederhana jika si petarung lebih memilih bertarung tanpa berpikir panjang. Buku ketujuh dan kedelapan merupakan buku yang berisi strategi bertarung yang memegang konsep kelicikan. Dan buku kesembilan dan kesepuluh adalah strategi menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan cara singkat."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ada 2 buku yang punya konsep sama namun ditulis oleh pengarang yang berbeda. Setiap buku juga punya strategi yang berbeda-beda walaupun memiliki konsep yang sama. Perbedaan tersebut sudah terjamin karena telah diberi standar hukum hak cipta.

"Kau harus memahaminya sebelum matahari terbenam."

Perkataan Naira membuat Naruto memeriksa jam pada ponsel pintarnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 4 sore. Hanya tersisa waktu sebanyak 2 jam sebelum pukul 6. Naruto menganga lebar tak percaya. Apa dia bisa membaca 10 buku dengan ketebalan di atas 100 lembar dalam waktu 2 jam?!

Naira terlihat tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan Naruto. Gadis berambut putih ini kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan duduk di atas pagar gazebo.

Sejam pertama berlalu. Naruto menjalaninya dengan serius. Tapi, sebuah pemikiran menyeruak di otaknya. Naruto mulai merasa terganggu.

Naruto mencebik dengan kening yang mengkerut. Matanya menajam, mulutnya sesekali melontarkan kata-kata umpatan.

"Naruto, belajarlah dengan benar," pesan Naira dengan tegas.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Naira disaat angin sejuk menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

"Hn," jawab Naruto dingin.

Naira menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa kesal dengan suasana hati Naruto.

"Mungkin dia ada alasan dibalik itu semua, Naruto."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, senpai."

Lagi. Naira kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini helaannya lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Naira memilih mengeluarkan novel kesukaannya dari dalam tas ransel yang tadinya ia sandang.

"Ibu baik mana yang tidak mengakui putranya sendiri?"

Naira hanya diam disaat Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu. Naira berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto.

 **Tuk**

"Ittai," rintih Naruto pelan saat Naira menimpuk kepalanya dengan novel kesukaan Naira.

"Jangan pikirkan sekarang. Kau harus fokus agar bisa menghabiskannya sejam lagi. Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya, aku akan menemui Jiraiya-sensei dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi."

Ancaman Naira berhasil menohok Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang menyamarkan pirangnya dengan hitam itu kembali fokus dan kembali memahami maksud buku tersebut.

Naira tersenyum. Ternyata sangat mudah membuat juniornya itu untuk mematuhinya. Tanpa disadari Naira, ia mulai menyukai sisi lain dari Naruto itu.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning - Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Kushina?!"

Jiraiya mengajukan pertanyaan yang terkesan penuntutan saat dirinya berada di ruang tamu di dalam mansion Uzumaki. Kushina menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Alasan kenapa aku berpura-pura tidak mengenali Naruto?"

"Hn."

Kushina sudah memprediksi pertanyaan Jiraiya yang akan keluar. Wanita cantik ini menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika mereka berdua berada didalam sebuah kubus tak kasat mata yang mampu meredam suara didalam.

"Jadi?" Kata Jiraiya langsung saat Kushina tengah memantapkan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku hanya melakukannya agar Naruto terlindungi."

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelahnya. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan alasan Kushina. Tapi ia memaklumi. Setiap makhluk memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Termasuk kepedulian.

"Terlindungi dari apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Akan kuberitahukan kepadamu, sensei."

Kushina berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki mengitari kubus yang melindungi pembicaraan mereka. Fokus Jiraiya selalu mengikuti kemana arah wanita itu berjalan.

"Aku pernah mendengar suatu kabar dari satu-satunya pelayanku yang sangat kupercaya."

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabar bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki suatu ambisi rahasia yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya," ujar Kushina sambil memandangi foto yang terpajang di dinding dengan ukiran bingkai yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas.

"Kau sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahuinya, heh? Kau yakin pelayanmu itu tidak mengada-ngada?" Tanya Jiraiya dihadiahi tatapan tidak dapat diartikan dari Kushina.

"Sehari setelah pelayan terpercayaku itu memberitahukannya kepadaku, ia ditemukan tewas tenggelam di dalam sumur."

Jiraiya membulatkan matanya.

"Berita mengatakan bahwa pelayanku terjatuh ke sumur karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tetapi, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan yang aku lakukan sendiri secara diam-diam, pelayanku itu telah dicelakai oleh seseorang yang sepertinya utusan dari klan Uzumaki karena pelayanku telah mengetahui sebuah 'rahasia'."

Jiraiya manggut-manggut. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kushina. Jiraiya menyesap teh hangat yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Jadi, kau menyimpulkan bahwa klan Uzumaki sedang dalam gerak-gerik mencurigakan?" Tanya Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

"Maka dari itu aku turut menyembunyikan identitas Naruto seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, Jiraiya-sensei. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang klan Uzumaki rencanakan," jawab Kushina dengan senyum mantapnya.

Jiraiya menatap mata Kushina. Ia berusaha menemukan sinar kebohongan dari mata indahnya. Namun Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak menemukannya.

"Tapi...hiks!"

Jiraiya tersentak. Apa ia baru saja mendengar Kushina terisak? Sekarang wanita itu sudah kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kushina menghapus air mata yang bersarang di ekor matanya. Ia merasakan matanya memanas dikarenakan air yang menggenang di mata.

"Aku...sangat ingin memeluk Naruto, menciumnya dengan kasih sayang, berbicara dengannya dan bahkan bersikap layaknya seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Hiks! Hiks!" Ujar Kushina terisak lalu meraih selembar tisu yang diberikan Jiraiya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Kushina."

"Itu tidak mungkin, sensei. Karena Naruto sudah terlanjur membenciku. Tapi itu tidak apa. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatr karena Naruto tidak harus ikut berakting di depan seluruh klan Uzumaki dan pelayan-pelayannya seperti yang kulakukan sekarang," ujar Kushina serius namun membuat Jiraiya terkekeh.

"Kau sungguh sangat tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Kushina."

Kushina menoleh ke arah guru dari Minato itu. Ia menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Besok persiapkan dirimu, Kushina. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Naruto."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmmm...entahlah. Tapi, kau tunggu saja," kata Jiraiya dengan cengiran seperti biasanya.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning - Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan ujian yang diberikan Naira. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertubi dilontarkan oleh Naira. Naruto harus bisa menjawab setelah berpikir selama semenit. Jika tidak bisa, maka 1 huruf pertanyaan sama dengan 1 batangan es dimasukkan ke dalam pakaian Naruto. Batangan es akan dikeluarkan setelah ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Aku sangat lelah," gumam Naruto lalu merebahkan badannya di atas lantai gazebo. Naira hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik juniornya itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan badan. Berpikir dengan logika turut membuat fisiknya letih. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

Perlahan ia mulai terlelap. Walaupun ia seorang vamphuman yang notabene tidak membutuhkan tidur, tapi ia tetap butuh mengistirahatkan raga dan merilekskan sekujur tubuhnya. Itulah guna tidur bagi vamphuman.

"Dia tertidur," batin Naira yang duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto.

Naira memandangi Naruto lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Semangatnya menyadarkan dirinya. Bahwa usaha itu akan semakin berwarna dengan adanya semangat. Naira tersenyum karena dirinya merasa yakin. Suatu hari nanti, Naruto pasti akan melampaui dirinya dan bahkan guru mereka, Jiraiya.

Naira mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Jarak lengannya dengan lengan Naruto hanya 2 jengkal. Ia ingin merasakan kebebasan seperti yang dirasakan Naruto. Perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai menutupi bola mata. Perlahan, Naira sudah terlelap di samping pemuda yang tanpa ia sadari mulai berharga bagi hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Matahari terlihat malu-malu menunjukkan jati dirinya. Hawa hangat yang dihantarkan matahari mulai menyentuh kulit 2 makhluk berbeda gender yang tengah terlelap di atas lantai keramik gazebo.

Si pemuda merasakan sinar matahari menganggu matanya yang padahal ditutupi kelopak. Perlahan kelopak mata berwarna sama tan seperti kulitnya yang lain itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan netra safir yang indah.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu menghimpit perutnya dengan pelan. Ia pun melirik dan menemukan sebuah tangan berkulit putih yang mulus. Naruto mencaritahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak saat menemukan wajah Naira berada 1 cm disampingnya. Bahkan bibir mereka hampir saja bertemu.

Naruto menyadarinya. Posisi mereka saat ini terlihat bahwa Naira menghadap ke samping dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di atas perut Naruto seakan tengah merangkul.

Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah. Entah kenapa ia nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Hal ini membuat Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan cara beranjak dan berdiri.

"Kau menikmatinya, heh?"

Naruto terkejut lalu menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara. Ia menemukan Jiraiya sedang duduk santai di tepian gazebo. Ia menyeringai jahil kepada Naruto sehingga wajah pemuda pirang itu semakin memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu, sensei?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Naira!" Ujar Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

Naira yang mendengar kebisingan akhirnya mulai tersadar. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka memperlihatkan netra ungunya.

"Ugh..."

Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung menoleh ke arah perempuan satu-satunya di lokasi. Naira sudah dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh. Gadis itu mencerna suasana di sekitarnya. Ternyata ia masih berada di lokasi yang sama dengan semalam.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Jiraiya dengan cengirannya sehingga Naira menoleh ke Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Ohayou," balas Naira lalu Naruto melambaikan tangannya sekilas agar eksistensinya disadari ketika Jiraiya telah membelakangi mereka untuk memerhatikan seseorang dari kejauhan sana.

"Ohayou, senpai!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyumnya membuat Naira merona tipis.

...Aneh.

Naira pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu meregangkan badan sehingga kaos yang dikenakannya terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan perut putih indahnya.

"Indahnya," gumam Naruto kagum lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat saat Naira menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Menma?"

Naruto dan Naira mendengar sebuah nama lolos dari mulut Jiraiya. Mereka berdua mendapati Jiraiya tengah memerhatikan sesuatu.

"O-onii-sama?" Gumam Naruto saat ia dan Naira mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut hitam melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menghampiri mereka.

Pria berambut hitam yang dimaksud Jiraiya dan Naruto adalah sosok sang kakak sepertalian darah. Ia adalah Namikaze Menma yang resmi berubah menjadi Uzumaki Menma setelah menyatakan kesetiaan terhadap ras manusia.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Menma sambil menopang tubuhnya pada pondasi.

Naruto membulatkan matanya atas kehadiran Menma. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto sudah diberitahukan bahwa Menma juga berdomisili di Uzushio, tapi tetap saja. Naruto masih terkejut.

"Apa kabar, Jiraiya-san, Kishiki-san, otouto?"

"Kami baik. Bagaimana dengan kau, Menma?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kurang lebih keadaanku sama seperti kalian," jawab Menma lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Naruto dan Naira.

"Kedatanganku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan ikut bersama kalian dalam menangkap sekelompok bandit yang berulah di desa Uzushio ini. Jaa."

Menma melangkah menjauh dari lokasi Jiraiya, Naira dan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

"Oh aku ingat," batin Jiraiya tersentak lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto saat Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Naruto, temui aku di atas bangunan tertinggi sekarang juga. Bye!"

Jiraiya langsung kabur tanpa ba-bi-bu membuat Naruto menganga bingung. Naira menepuk bahu Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersadar.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sana. Ayo."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju bangunan tertinggi yang ada di desa Uzushio ini.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning - Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, senpai?" Tanya Naruto memandangi menara yang merupakan bangunan tertinggi jika mereka perhatikan.

"100%"

"Baiklah."

Naruto langsung berjongkok membelakangi Naira. Naira yang menyadari niat Naruto langsung merona tipis.

"Naiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Dengan ragu, gadis manis itu mulai menerima bantuan Naruto. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, Naira sudah berada dalam gendongan Naruto. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh paha putih Naira membuat kedua empunya merona.

"Ikuzo!" Seru Naruto mengambil posisi kuda-kuda sehingga teras yang ia pijaki menjadi retak. Naruto pun melompat dengan kuat.

Lompatan Naruto sangat ampuh membuat mereka sudah berada di puncak menara. Hal ini membuat Naira terkagum sekaligus terkejut. Ternyata ada kemampuan fisik seperti ini.

"Oka- maksudku Kushina-san?" Kata Naruto saat mendapati keberadaan Kushina.

Bukannya Jiraiya namun Kushina yang ada. Naruto menurunkan Naira dari gendongannya. Kushina menatap Naira seolah berpesan melalui tatapan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Naira tidak mengerti. Tapi dikarenakan situasi dan kondisi, Naira perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti. Dia pun mengangguk dan disekelilingnya muncul kubah kasat mata yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh Kushina dan Naira. Kubah tersebut adalah sihir peredam.

"Naruto."

Kushina berjalan mendekat. Naruto terdiam mematung di tempat. Beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto membulatkan matanya saat tubuh yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kushina-san?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar isakkan keluar dari bibir Kushina. Sedangkan Naira, ia turut terkejut melihat Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

"Anda meminta maaf atas dasar apa, Kushina-san?"

Hati Kushina merasa tersakiti saat mendengar Naruto tidak menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan 'okaa-sama'.

Kushina pun menjelaskan apa alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kushina tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai putranya. Awalnya Naruto marah. Tapi, pola pikir yang mengambarkan kedewasaan membuat dirinya memaklumi apa yang dilakukan Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," cicit Kushina kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, okaa-sama."

Kushina membuat jarak di antara mereka. Kushina menjentikkan jarinya sehingga penghalang yang mengurung Naira menjadi hilang.

Kushina tersenyum lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya meraih rambut hitam palsu yang dikenakan putra bungsunya. Tangannya memegang rambut tersebut lalu melepaskannya dari kepala Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan Minato-kun jika seperti ini," ujar Kushina dengan senyum penyejuknya.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya. Kedua ibu dan anak itu sama-sama tertawa pelan. Naira tersenyum senang dengan 2 makhluk di depannya itu.

"Oh sudah akrab ternyata. Misi berhasil!"

Naruto, Kushina, dan Naira menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Jiraiya tak jauh dari mereka. Jiraiya mendekat ke Naira.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, maka aku akan menyampaikan kabar."

"Kabar apa, sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Menma sudah menemukan markas bandit. Sekarang ia bersembunyi tidak jauh dari markas tersebut. Kita harus segera ke sana dan akan menyerang markas saat malam hari. Kemampuan vampir akan meningkat jika di malam hari," jawab Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Naira.

"Kerja bagus, Menma!" Batin Kushina merasa bangga.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan dalam menunggu malam hari, sensei?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Menikmati kebosanan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya :D

Sudah lama tidak berjumpa!

Maafkan diriku yang terlalu sibuk di duta untuk mengurusi urusan administrasi XD

Oke lupakan curcolku.

Kali ini, atau mungkin untuk arc ini, bayangkan Naruto memakai rambut warna hitam dengan panjang sepinggang. Anggaplah 'hampir' menyerupai rambut Madara. Walaupun sudah hitam, aku sendiri kelupaan dengan masih mencantumkan 'pirang' karena sudah terbiasa.

Aku harap kalian mengerti dengan membayangkan 'pirang' pada Naruto adalah warna 'hitam'.

Disini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Naira dan Irina adalah OC milik Kazehiro Tatsuya. Mereka tidak dari Anime manapun.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc II : Uzumaki Kushina**

.

.

Malam mencekam di tengah malam ini tidak membuat empat makhluk ini ketakutan. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam pemberiannya klan Uzumaki agar misi ini dapat berjalan lancar.

Penyusupan di malam hari adalah keuntungan mereka sebagai pemilik darah vampir. Mereka adalah Naruto, Naira, Jiraiya dan Menma.

"Naira, berapa orang yang berjaga di luar?" Tanya Jiraiya ketika mereka semua bersembunyi di atas tebing tidak jauh dari bangunan 1 lantai yang merupakan markas bandit.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya, Naira menyentuh tanah yang ia pijaki. Matanya langsung bercahaya menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan supranatural Naira sedang bekerja.

"Hanya 4 orang," jawab Naira lalu cahaya pada kedua matanya kembali meredup.

Jiraiya menyeringai tipis. Ia tatap Naruto yang terlihat mengamati medan penyusupan. Pemuda itu berpikir sambil memegangi dagu lancipnya.

"Naruto, kuserahkan susunan strategi kepadamu."

"Kau yakin, sensei?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah."

Naruto langsung duduk bersila di atas tanah diikuti oleh Jiraiya. Naira dan Menma tersenyum. Ternyata Naruto akan unjuk gigi dalam hal penyusunan strategi yang biasanya diserahkan kepada Naira.

"Aniki, boleh kutahu apa keahlianmu?" Tanya Naruto yang jujur mengenai ketidaktahuannya.

"Aku ahli jarak dekat. Aku mengandalkan 2 kapak sebagai senjataku. Kemampuan supranaturalku adalah mengurung target dalam kubus transparan lalu memperkecil ukuran kubus sehingga target yang ada di dalam hancur tanpa sisa," jawab Menma enteng.

"Seberapa ukuran kubus terbesarmu, aniki?"

"Hanya dapat mengurung bus."

"Souka," gumam Naruto lalu menatap ketiga rekannya secara bergantian.

"Kita akan menyusup dari arah yang berbeda," ujar Naruto lalu menatap Naira.

"Kemampuan supranaturalmu bisa melihat ke dalam bangunan, bukan? Tolong katakan berapa bandit di dalam sana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ada 13 orang termasuk pemimpin mereka. Ada 6 anak kecil yang mereka jadikan budak dan sedang melayani 13 bandit tersebut," jawab Naira.

"Begitu. Hm...karena diantara kita tidak ada yang berperan sebagai penyihir, kita akan menyusup secara diam-diam," ujar Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis dengan mata terpejam.

"Naruto, aku lupa mengatakan hal terpenting," kata Menma dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa telepati."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang, baka-aniki!"

Naruto berteriak tertahan. Bisa-bisanya Menma lupa mengatakan kemampuannya sendiri yang sebetulnya akan sangat berguna dalam misi. Di tengah-tengah kekesalannya, Naruto kemudian tersenyum seakan kesal tadi hilang seketika.

"Aku punya ide."

"Katakan, Naruto."

Jiraiya, Menma, dan Naira membulatkan matanya saat Naruto yang berada di dekat mereka tiba-tiba saja berpindah ke atas batu di belakang Menma.

"Teleportasi?" Gumam Naira takjub tak percaya.

"Kemampuan klan Namikaze, kah?" Gumam Jiraiya dengan seringainya.

"Dia beruntung karena darah Namikaze di dalam tubuhnya lebih pekat ketimbang darah Uzumaki," gumam Menma yang 'sedikit' merasa iri karena dirinya hanya mewarisi kemampuan telepati khasnya klan Uzumaki.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikannya, Naruto," kata Jiraiya yang merasa senang sekaligus kecewa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, sensei. Tapi aku juga menyadarinya saat kita berlatih di desa Shimo," kata Naruto.

"Mulai saat itu aku selalu melatih kemampuan teleportasiku secara diam-diam hingga kemampuan ini sudah 40% aku kuasai," lanjut Naruto lalu ia kembali muncul di samping Naira hingga meninggalkan bekas kilatan kuning di tempatnya tadi.

"Jadi, apa idemu itu?" Tanya Menma mencoba mengembalikan topik utama. Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

[Latar Tahun 2017] My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

"Target terlihat, jatuhkan," batin Menma yang berkomunikasi dengan Naira melalui telepati.

Musuh yang ada di depan Menma, Naruto, dan Jiraiya yang sedang bersembunyi langsung tewas setelah Naira menembakinya dengan sebuah Sniper Rifle Bolt-Action Silencer. Senjata ini merupakan salahsatu dari 3 senjata yang telah dikembangkan oleh Naira akhir-akhir ini.

"Kerja bagus. Jatuhkan juga penjaga di atas genteng sana"

"Hn."

Penjaga yang berdiri di atas atap rumah langsung terkapar di tempat setelah ditembaki oleh Naira tepat di kepala.

Naruto yang berada di garis depan mulai memberikan aba-aba. Naruto dan Menma akan masuk melewati atap bangunan kusam 1 lantai tersebut. Sedangkan Jiraiya melewati pintu depan.

"2 musuh di pintu. Jatuhkan," batin Menma ketika mereka bertiga bersembunyi dibalik pagar kayu.

"Bantu aku. Tidak mungkin 2 musuh dalam kordinat berbeda hanya aku jatuhkan dalam 1 peluru," ujar Naira sudah mulai membidik dari tebing tinggi.

"Baiklah," batin Menma lalu menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, alihkan 1 penjaga. Naira akan menjatuhkan yang satunya lagi," kata Menma melalui telepati dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto.

 **Brug!**

Naruto langsung memukul pelan tanah yang mereka pijaki meninggalkan kawah kecil. Karena suara yang sedikit kereas timbul dari sana, kedua penjaga pintu langsung terkejut dan bersikap siaga dengan kekuatan supranatural masing-masing.

"Coba kau periksa ke sana," kata salahsatu penjaga kepada rekannya dibalas anggukan menyetujui.

Si penjaga pintu tadi mulai berjalan pelan dengan 6 batu kecil berputar-putar di sekeliling badannya. Naruto menyeringai saat kepala penjaga menyembul di atas mereka.

"Boo," bisik Naruto lalu mencengkram leher target lalu membantingnya melewati pagar dan terkapar di depan mereka bertiga.

Si penjaga satu lagi terkejut lalu terjatuh dengan mata telah hancur oleh peluru sniper. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mematahkan leher musuhnya.

 **Krek!**

Target tadi langsung terdiam dengan leher yang sudah patah. Akhirnya 4 penjaga sudah tumbang. Naruto menatap Menma dibalas anggukan oleh kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! Ayo tuangkan lagi anggurnya!" Perintah ketua bandit kepada seorang gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil tersebut kembal menuangkan anggur ke gelas tuannya dengan perasaan takut-takut. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki yang sedang memijati punggung si tuan terlihat tangannya ada bekas cambukan.

4 anak kecil lainnya yang dijadikan budak oleh sekelompok bandit ini sedang memberikan pelayanan paksaan masing-masing. Ada yang memijat, menuangkan air, menyapu rumah, memasak, dan lain-lain. Catatan! Mereka melakukan semuanya tanpa dibayar dan hanya diberikan 1 roti tawar serta segelas air sebagai makanan sehari-hari.

"Kalian mendengarku? Ingat, Jangan bersuara!"

Seluruh tawanan kecil langsung terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali itu. Itu adalah suara sosok yang sangat mereka hormati. Ya, itu adalah suaranya Menma.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?!" Bentak salahsatu bandit karena dia menyadari keterkejutan budak mereka.

"Ti-tidak ada, tuan," jawab salahsatu tawanan dengan takutnya.

"Cih!"

Para tawanan kembali bekerja seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bisa saja bandit-bandit itu kembali mencurigai.

"Kalian semua berkumpul di ruang tengah secepatnya. Jika kalian semua sudah saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain, berteriaklah 'selamatkan kami' sekuatnya. Kami akan menyelamatkan kalian saat itu juga."

Mendengar perintah dari Menma, sosok yang mereka percayai, keenam tawanan saling memandang satu sama lain seolah paham dengan maksud abstrak tersebut. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke tengah-tengah ruangan lalu memagut tangan satu sama lain dengan kuat.

Di lain sisi, mereka bertiga mulai berlari menuju pintu dengan langkah diam. Jiraiya telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aniki!"

"Hai'!"

Naruto berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan kedua tangan bersiap membantu Menma untuk melompat. Menma yang sedang berlari langsung memijak kedua tangan Naruto. Saat Menma sudah memijak tangannya, tanpa aba-aba Naruto mulai melesatkan Menma ke atas agar sampai ke atap dengan mudah.

"SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

 **Brak!**

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke pintu depan dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak. Dia adalah Jiraiya yang langsung memasang wajah polos.

 **Tsing!**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di samping kerumunan tawanan berkat teleportasinya. Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada anak-anak yang menatap kagum kepadanya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Naruto lalu menyentuh lembut pucuk kepala salahsatu gadis kecil.

 **Tsing!**

Mereka pun menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning dan muncul di luar rumah jelek tersebut. Menma tersenyum senang. Saat Naruto kembali menghilang, Menma melindungi anak-anak kecil tersebut dengan kubusnya.

"Ini..." Gumam salahsatu gadis kecil.

"Punyanya Menma-nii!" Teriak senang seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Itu!" Teriak bocah laki-laki lainnya menunjuk Menma yang berada di atap rumah.

Mereka semua melambaikan tangan kepada Menma. Menma turut membalas. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto kembali muncul di depan anak-anak dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan Naira.

Naruto jatuh berlutut dikarenakan badannya yang mendadak lemas. Mungkin dikarenakan terlalu sering menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi yang baru 40% ia kuasai.

"Naruto!" Pekik Naira khawatir lalu mencoba menyentuh Naruto. Namun, Naira tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku masih sanggup!" Seru Naruto lalu kembali berdiri dengan susah payah.

Tiba-tiba saja 13 bandit terlempar keluar satu per satu. Setelah terlemparnya mereka, Jiraiya keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan santainya.

"Naruto, kau masih sanggup, bukan? Kuserahkan mereka semua kepadamu," ujar Jiraiya membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Ha?! Lalu apa gunanya aku menyusun strategi agar kita semua dapat peran?!"

"Hahahaha!" Jiraiya hanya tertawa tidak memedulikan ocehan Naruto.

"Grrrr..." Geram Naruto kesal.

Jiraiya berhenti tertawa saat ketigabelas bandit kembali berdiri. Jiraiya pun menatap Menma dan Naira secara bergantian.

"Kalian pergilah dan bawa para tawanan kembali ke desa. Biar Naruto yang menahan mereka semua," perintah Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh Naira dan Menma.

"Nani?!" Teriak Naruto terkejut namun tidak digubris oleh Jiraiya, Naira dan Menma.

Menma dan Naira sudah menggiring 6 anak-anak tersebut menuju mobil yang mereka bawa. Mobil SUV kepunyaan Jiraiya yang diberikan oleh Minato.

"Naruto, kau fokuslah," pesan Jiraiya menyentakkan Naruto.

 **Bugh!**

Naruto terpental cukup jauh setelah menerima benturan batu di perutnya. Sekarang Naruto terkapar di atas tanah dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hep hep hep! Lawan kalian adalah dia," kata Jiraiya saat 2 bandit berlari mendekatinya.

Kedua bandit berhenti saat Jiraiya mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Bukan dikarenakan mereka memaafkan pria tua tersebut. Tapi mereka berhenti karena adanya dinding angin mengelilingi Jiraiya.

"Hahahaha. Aku hanya diam dan mengamati perkembangan Naruto," batin Jiraiya lalu duduk bersila di atas tanah.

Naruto kembali berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah dikarenakan energi sihirnya yang terkuras setelah melakukan teleportasi sebanyak 4 kali. Bisa-bisanya guru mesumnya itu menyerahkan 13 bandit untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang di depan Naruto telah berdiri 13 bandit dengan berbagai macam senjata. Tidak ada penyihir diantara mereka sehingga pertempuran kali ini tidak akan begitu rumit.

"Kenapa kalian menculik anak-anak kecil?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kami hanya menjadikan mereka budak. Tapi kami tidak akan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak seks," jawab seseorang yang sepertinya pimpinan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang pria bertelanjang dada.

"Aku adalah ketua bandit ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Master," jawab Master.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak cocok dipanggil seperti itu," kata Naruto meremehkan dengan ekspresi yang membuat Master jadi kesal.

"Serang dia!" Teriak pimpinan mereka dengan nama samaran Master.

Salah seorang bandit melesat cepat dengan pedang siap menebas Naruto. _(Author akan menggunakan huruf abjad sebagai penyebutan musuh-musuh agar lebih mudah untuk diimajinasikan)_. Naruto mengelak ke samping disaat A menerjang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap mencengkram pergelangan A yang mengenggam pedang dengan tangan kanannya lalu menyapu kedua kaki A sehingga ia dengan terpaksa mencium tanah dengan keras dikarenakan dorongan kuat tangan kiri Naruto pada kuduknya.

"Heh," remeh Naruto lalu membuang musuh dalam kuasanya ini kerumunan bandit.

"Sialan!" Teriak bandit B, C, dan D yang ditubruk oleh A lemparan Naruto.

 **Jleb!**

Sebuah pedang menancap A dan C sekaligus. Ternyata pedang tersebut adalah kepunyaan A yang dilesatkan oleh Naruto.

"Nani?!" Kaget B dan D saat Naruto muncul di belakang mereka. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya dan menendang B dan D secara bergantian dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Master dan 9 bawahannya terbelalak kaget dengan berbagai macam serangan Naruto. Naruto dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan 4 bawahannya tanpa kesulitan.

"10 orang berkerumun? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar cepat selesai?" Batin Naruto lalu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan lampu jalan.

"Heh, apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Master yang meremehkan Naruto saat pemuda pirang tersebut sedang memeluk lampu jalan yang tinggi tersebut.

5 detik kemudian, seluruh mata yang menyaksikan Naruto menjadi hening, termasuk Jiraiya. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto terlihat berusaha mengangkat lampu jalan yang telah menyatu dengan tanah. Perlahan namun pasti, tanah disekitar lampu jalan mulai retak. Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto sudah sepenuhnya mengangkat lampu jalan membuat semua mata terbelalak kaget.

"Hahaha.. Akhir..nya aku mene..mukan cara yang cepat," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar dikarenakan susah payah membopong tiang lampu yang sebenarnya berat ini.

"Berpencar!" Teriak Master.

"Kalian terlambat!" Teriak Naruto lalu melesatkan tiang besi tersebut dengan kuat sehingga tiang besi lampu jalan berputar-putar di udara dan menabrak 10 bandit.

"Ittai.." Rintih 10 bandit dengan suara yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut. Lututnya mendadak goyah. Pinggangnya turut nyeri. Otot lengannya juga terasa kaku.

"Hm. Kenyataan melebihi ekspektasiku," gumam Jiraiya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mendongak saat mendapati kedua kaki Jiraiya dalam pandangannya. Jiraiya tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

"Kau berhasil, Naruto." Kata Jiraiya yang dapat di dengar oleh Naruto sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

2 hari kemudian di sebuah kediaman klan Uzumaki. Seorang pemuda berambut palsu berwarna hitam tengah terlelap. Wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di samping ranjang sedang menatapi pemuda tersebut dengan khawatir.

"Kushina, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Jiraiya menginterupsi Kushina.

Kushina menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jiraiya dan Naira berada di ambang pintu. Matanya memandang tanya.

"Ini mengenai segel Naruto," jawab Jiraiya serius lalu keluar begitu saja seolah Kushina harus mengikuti Jiraiya tanpa bantahan.

Kushina kembali menatap putranya. Ia melangkahkan kaki setelah mengecup lembut kening Naruto. Saat di samping Naira, Kushina menyempatkan diri menepuk pelan bahu Naira.

"Tolong jaga Naruto, Naira-chan."

Naira mengangguk paham. Kushina pun tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto dan Naira.

Setelah kepergian Kushina, Naira pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang istirahat dikarenakan pingsan tersebut. Tidak ingin berdiri saja, Naira meraih sebuah bangku dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang Naruto. Naira pun menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Lihatlah perbuatanmu sendiri. Inilah akibatnya mencabuti lampu jalan tanpa izin dari kaisar Hyuuga," canda Naira pelan dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Awalnya Naira tidak percaya dengan cerita Jiraiya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto berhasil mencabuti sebuah lampu jalan dan mengangkatnya lalu melemparinya. Sungguh kekuatan monster. Bahkan vampir dan manusia supranatural hanya mampu bertarung dengan senjata dan kemampuan magis mereka. Tidak dengan tangan kosong dan kekuatan saja.

"Kau harus-"

Ucapan Naira terhenti saat mendapati cahaya hitam menyelimuti kedua tangan Naruto dan kain-kain disekitar mereka bergerak-gerak. Naira juga merasakan angin sejuk menerpa kulitnya. Anehnya angin tersebut dapat terlihat dikarenakan warna hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Batin Naira lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

Naira dengan cepat merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk menelepon guru beserta ibu kandung Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Jiraiya-sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya dan Kushine berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor mansion Uzumaki. Para pelayan yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka berdua langsung berdiri tegap dengan hormat.

"Dimana kita akan membicarakannya, Kushina?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana dengan di teras? Aku akan kembali memasang penghalang kedap suara," jawab Kushina dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Jiraiya.

"Ide bagus."

Saat sesampainya di teras samping, Kushina dan Jiraiya duduk di atas bangku yang telah ada lalu wanita cantik berambut merah itu mengaktifkan sebuah penghalang.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai segel klan Uzumaki yang mengekang kekuatan terpendam Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina lalu menghela nafas panjang karena dia akan bercerita.

"18 tahun yang lalu telah terjadi invasi besar-besaran menimpa desa Uzushio oleh Magibeast. Monster ini memiliki wujud singa berbulu hitam dengan surai kepala seperti angin hitam. Ekornya ada 9 yang juga berwujud angin hitam. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat armor hitam. Konon makhluk tersebut adalah Magibeast terkuat dan rajanya para Magibeast," ujar Kushina membuat Jiraiya membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Magibeast itu adalah Kurama," ujar Kushina meyakinkan Jiraiya akan keterkejutannya.

"Berdasarkan mata-mata Black Guard, Kurama dikendalikan oleh jenderal perang vampir, Uchiha Madara."

Jiraiya manggut-manggut. Ternyata sifat gila perang sudah mendarah daging di dalam tubuh Uchiha terkuat itu.

"Dikarenakan kekuatannya yang begitu besar, aku secara diam-diam menyegel Kurama ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Sekarang roh Kurama bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya," ujar kushina membuat Jiraiya terkejut bukan main. Apa itu alasan dibalik kemampuan fisik diluar nalar Naruto?

"Apa itu alasan mengapa fisik Naruto begitu kuat?" Tanya Jiraiya membuat Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berdasarkan buku sejarah yang pernah aku baca, wadah Kurama sebelumnya tidak mempunyai fisik diluar nalar ini. Hanya saja orang tersebut mampu menciptakan sihir maha dahsyat berelemenkan angin hitam," jawab Kushina.

"Ah aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa orang-orang tidak tahu Kurama disegel di tubuh Naruto?"

"Tidak. Bahkan klan Uzumaki sekalipun. Aku menyegelnya secara diam-diam sendirian. Hingga sekarang keberadaan Kurama masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar di sebagian orang dan vampir."

"Hmm...begitu. Pertanyaan terakhirku, bagaimana cara membuka segel yang kau buat itu?" Tanya Jiraiya memasuki pertanyaan inti dari segala pertanyaannya.

Kushina beralih memandang hamparan bunga yang pernah ia tanami. Warna-warni bunga mampu merilekskan pikirannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan penguras memori dari Jiraiya.

"Periode tanda terbukanya segel ada 2. Fase pertama, akan muncul angin hitam di sekeliling Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang akan memperlihatkan cahaya hitam," kata Kushina dibalas Jiraiya dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Fase kedua, akan muncul senjata khusus yang mengidentikan Kurama. Senjata tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang diadaptasikan berdasar wadah Kurama."

"Lalu cara membuka segelnya? Kau tadi hanya memberitahukan tanda-tandanya," kata Jiraiya kesal.

"Sabar dulu," balas Kushina tidak kalah kesal.

Jiraiya memijat pelipisnya. Apa sifat keras kepala Naruto merupakan turunan dari ibunya? Entahlah. Tapi Jiraiya sangat ingin memercayai itu.

"Caranya simpel. Hanya perlu meningkatkan potensi kemampuan Naruto. Dikarenakan fisik kuat yang ia miliki, Naruto harus sering menempa fisiknya sekuat mungkin. Seiring itu, perlahan-lahan kemampuan sihirnya akan muncul seperti sihir teleportasi yang kau ceritakan tadi. Hal ini menandakan segel Uzumaki juga perlahan-lahan terbuka."

Jiraiya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menginterupsi obrolan Jiraiya dan Kushina. Jiraiya pun menjawab panggilan dari Naira itu. Tapi setelahnya, Jiraiya menunjukkan keterkejutan membuat Kushina penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi, sensei?"

"Naruto mengalami pembukaan fase pertama."

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- The Beginning -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Gelap...

Hanya gelap yang terlihat sebelum menyala 4 buah obor. Terlihatlah sosok tangguh rajanya Magibeast dengan jumlah 9 ekor. Sosoknya yang berwarna serba hitam membuat makhluk tersebut berkamuflase dengan suasana gelap.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya remang-remang. Ia terkejut mendapati sosok Kurama dalam wujud raksasa.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto melangkah ke belakang dengan pelan dikarenakan terkejut.

"Aku adalah The King of Magibeast. Magibeast terkuat dan paling ditakuti. Aku pemilik energi sihir terbesar yang pernah ada. Namaku Kurama!"

Naruto semakin takut saat menyadari Kurama tidak dalam kekangan segel. Sosok Magibeast itu nyatanya terlihat bebas bergerak.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Ha-hai'?!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui atensiku di dalam tubuhmu?"

"..."

"..."

Pertanyaan Kurama membuat Naruto terdiam. Surai angin hitam yang mengelilingi kepala Kurama bergerak-gerak bagaikan liukan. Sosok singa berekor 9 itu terlihat begitu gagah dan menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba saja melesat berbagai rantai dari segala arah dan menghimpit punggung Kurama hingga Magibeast itu mencium lantai. Rantai-rantai tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan seiring dengan itu ikatan rantai semakin kuat.

"Naruto."

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara lembut penuh khawatir. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang ibu tengah melakukan Magical Interest.

.

.

.

.

.

Naira hanya diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan Kushina. Jiraiya memejamkan matanya agar lebih berkonsentrasi merasakan perubahan hawa jika memang ada yang aneh.

Kushina memejamkan mata sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang mulai diselimuti angin hitam. Perlahan namun pasti angin hitam mulai menyeruah menggerak-gerakkan segala macam objek ringan. Jiraiya membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sensei!" Seru Naira membuat Jiraiya menoleh ke Kushina dan Naruto yang menunjukkan pergerakan aneh.

Hawa yang awalnya terasa damai berubah menjadi berat. Angin hitam mulai berkumpul menirukan bentuk ekor dengan jumlah 9 di belakang pinggang Naruto.

Jiraiya pun mengambil inisiatif. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Kushina dan menepuk bahu wanita merah itu.

"Kushina!"

"..."

"Cih!" Jiraiya mendecih saat Kushina hanya diam.

Jiraiya mengelak saat ekor-ekor Naruto bergerak liar. Naira sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga dari kemungkinan terburuk. Jiraiya pun juga begitu.

Tangan kanannya mengacung ke atas dengan lingkaran sihir di pergelangan tangan lalu mengedepankan kedua tangannya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya memperlihatkan keseluruhan telapak tangan ke Naruto. Lingkaran sihir di pergelangan tangan Jiraiya berpindah ke kedua jari tangan kanan. Proses ini dinamakan Magical Interest (MI)

"Berhenti, sensei!" Cegah Kushina tanpa membuka matanya dan tetap mengenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

Jiraiya berhenti melanjutkan MI-nya. Tapi bukan berarti Jiraiya menghilangkan MI. Pria paruh baya ini hanya menunda MI.

"Aku bisa menanganinya," lanjut Kushina dengan yakin.

Naira dan Jiraiya melihat aksara dengan pola rantai melilit tangan kanan Naruto. Aksara rantai tersebut menyeruak hingga ke tangan kiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Mewarisi rantai pengekangku agar Kurama tidak mengamuk lagi," jawab Kushina.

"Ha?! Kau tahu konsekuensi yang kau lakukan? Kemampuan supranaturalmu akan dihisap seluruhnya oleh Naruto!" Teriak Jiraiya marah.

"..."

Aksara rantai tersebut mulai menghilang. Angin hitam yang bergerak liar tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Ah!" Umpat Jiraiya ketika proses transplantasi telah berhasil dilalui.

Jiraiya menghilangkan Magical Interestnya saat merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diwaspadai. Jiraiya berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Kushina yang menyadari itu pun mengejar sosok guru Minato itu.

"Sensei!"

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah Kushina keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Naira dan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"HAH!"

Naira tersentak mendengar desahan Naruto yang mendadak sadar. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah terduduk cepat di atas ranjang.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Naira menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Sekarang keadaanku sudah membaik, Naira-senpai."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naira langsung mendekap tubuh pemuda yang perlahan mengekar itu. Ia peluk Naruto dengan erat. Menyatukan pipi kirinya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Senpai..." Gumam Naruto terkejut lalu ia pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naira.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya saat bertarung, baka."

"Hahahaha... Baiklah, Naira-senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Maafkan diriku yang telat update dikarenakan sibuk di duta ya, minna-san :D

.

 **-** Magical Interest adalah sebuah proses pemunculan sihir yang mulai sekarang akan author gunakan.

 **-** Kemampuan khusus klan Namikaze adalah teleportasi

 **-** Kemampuan khusus klan Uzumaki adalah telepati

.

Jika ada yang kalian bingungkan, silahkan buat pernyataan anda di kolom review. Author akan balas di chap depan. Tapi dengan catatan tidak pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan plot cerita karena akan mengandung spoiler.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Training Period II**

.

.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina?" Tanya Jiraiya saat mereka berada di teras depan.

"100% mengerti," jawab Kushina datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau nekat melakukannya?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah menguasai emosinya.

"Aku melakukannya agar Kurama tidak menguasai pikiran Naruto. Tadi aku dapat melihat interaksi diantara mereka berdua melalui telepati," jawab Kushina membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan telah membuatmu kehilangan seluruh kemampuan supranaturalmu."

"Aku tahu, sensei. Tapi demi putraku, aku rela melakukannya," kata Kushina.

"Dan juga, aku ingin kau mengajari Naruto cara mengendalikan rantai sihirku dan juga mengendalikan energi sihir Kurama," lanjut Kushina lalu Jiraiya mengangguk paham

"Kushina, aku akan langsung pamit sekarang juga mewakili Naruto dan Naira. Kami harus segera pergi sebelum mengundang kecurigaan orang Uzumaki lainnya," ujar Jiraiya yang sangat dipahami oleh Kushina.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya," kata Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Siang hari yang begitu terik membuat mereka kepanasan.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, mereka mendapati Naruto dan Naira tengah bercanda satu sama lain. Kushina dan Jiraiya tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya eksistensi mereka disadari oleh Naruto dan Naira.

"Naruto, kita harus berangkat sekarang juga," ujar Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, sensei. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku," kata Naruto lalu berdiri seolah ia tidak pernah cedera sebelumnya berkat kemampuan regenerasi vampirnya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar Naira yang mengemasi barang-barangmu. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan ibumu kepadamu, Naruto," kata Jiraiya lalu melirik Naira.

Naira mengangguk paham. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu mendadak merona tipis. Jika Naira yang mengemasi barang-barangnya, maka otomatis Naira akan melihat celana dalamnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak ada, kaa-san."

Naira bingung dengan sikap aneh Naruto. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Gadis berambut putih itu pun ikut menampilkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku," pinta Kushina agar bisa berbicara 4 mata untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2017]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Berhari-hari berlalu. Tak terasa sudah 3 hari terlewatkan. Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Naira telah berada di sebuah kota besar di wilayah manusia. Kota ini diberi nama kota Suna.

Kota Suna merupakan pusatnya hiburan. Berbagai macam jenis rekreasi tersedia di kota ini sehingga tak heran jika orang-orang berlalu-lalang terlihat ramai bak lautan.

Disaat orang-orang sibuk berekreasi, Naruto tengah sibuk belajar bela diri di pusat terbesar dan nomor 1 di Teritorial Manusia. Dojo yang melatih murid-muridnya dalam berbagai seni bela diri. Ada seni bela diri khas dan ada yang internasional. Semuanya lengkap.

Dengan tabungan yang ada, Jiraiya memasukkan Naruto ke dojo terkenal ini dengan kontrak reguler. Yaitu 7 kali pertemuan dalam seminggu.

Mengapa demikian? Karena Jiraiya tidak terlalu mahir dalam bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ia selama ini selalu mengandalkan senjata sihirnya.

"HAAA!" Teriak Naruto saat ia melesatkan pukulan ke udara bebas.

Bukan suara Naruto saja yang dapat didengar. Puluhan murid yang ikut belajar bela diri juga turut bergerak dan bersuara.

Siangnya ia belajar bela diri, malamnya Naruto mulai belajar mengendalikan energi sihir originalnya, energi sihir Kurama, dan energi sihir Kushina. Sungguh jadwal yang sangat padat.

Akhirnya malam hari pun tiba. Sekarang Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah berada di tepian sungai yang membelah kota Suna.

"Sekarang, coba kau perlihatkan sihir originalmu, Naruto," kata Jiraiya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Fokuskan energi sihir di kedua tanganmu lalu lakukan Magical Interest," ujar Jiraiya lalu memperagakannya.

Naruto terkagum saat cahaya menyeruak dibalik lingkaran sihir milik Jiraiya. Cahaya putih tersebut berterbangan ke sembarang arah dan kembali menyatu membentuk kloning Naruto.

"Sugoi!" Kagum Naruto dengan mata berbinar karena melihat sosok kembaran yang begitu identik.

"Mengerti caranya? Sekarang lakukan!"

"Hai'!" Seru Naruto lalu mengangguk paham. Naruto menghadap ke kanan terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari kecelakaan.

Naruto pun mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan lingkaran sihir biru di pergelangan tangan lalu mengedepankan kedua tangannya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Naruto ke depan sedangkan tangan kirinya memperlihatkan keseluruhan telapak tangan kiri. Lingkaran sihir di pergelangan tangannya berpindah ke kedua jari tangan kanan lalu membesar dengan diameter 1 meter.

"GHAA!" Teriak Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja semburan api biru keluar dari lingkaran sihir hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terlempar ke belakang.

Naruto yang sekarang terduduk di atas rumput berbinar kagum atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Walaupun tidak sempurna, setidaknya ia bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Jadi elemenmu adalah api. Api langka berwarna biru," kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus dagu lancipnya.

"Api langka? Apa ada keistimewaannya?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Belum diketahui," jawab Jiraiya yang menyurutkan api semangat Naruto.

Jiraiya mencari keberadaan tas ranselnya. Ia pun menghampiri tas yang terletak di tepi sungai itu. Memungutnya lalu mengeluarkan 2 gulungan yang terlihat kusam.

"Tangkap," kata Jiraiya lalu melemparkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap gulungan-gulungan itu. Naruto menatap bingung kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya terlihat sudah membelakangi Naruto dengan ransel ia sandangkan.

"Bacalah dan pelajari. Kembali menemuiku setelah kau mempelajarinya," kata Jiraiya lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan mata yang bertanya-tanya menatap 2 gulungan kusam itu. Ia duduk di atas tanah lalu meletakkan 2 gulungan di depannya.

Karena bingung di mulai dari mana, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka kedua gulungan itu sekaligus.

"Gulungan rantai sihir dan gulungan angin hitam Kurama?!" Gumam Naruto takjub.

"Yosh!" Seru Naruto lalu dengan teliti mempelajarinya.

Berulang kali pemuda itu gagal dalam mempraktekkannya. Tapi terkadang berhasil. Namun disaat dicoba untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia kembali gagal. Intinya kadang berhasil dan kadang gagal.

"Segini saja tidak cukup," batin Naruto ingin selalu berhasil di setiap pengeluaran rantai sihir warisan Kushina.

Sekarang, Naruto berdiri di hadapan sebuah pohon dengan banyak rantingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat bermimik serius.

"Akan kucoba," gumam Naruto lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

Tangan kanan Naruto melesat cepat ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja 3 rantai keluar dari balik lengan bajunya. 3 rantai tersebut melesat memutari batang pohon.

"Berhasil!" Seru Naruto senang saat rantai-rantainya mengikat batang pohon.

Karena penasaran apakah ikatannya kuat atau tidak, Naruto pun menarik batang pohon tersebut membuatnya terlepas hingga ke akarnya.

Naruto terdiam kaku. Ia baru saja merusak ekosistem alam! Naruto celingak-celinguk. Berharap tidak ada yang melihat aksinya barusan.

"Sugoi," gumam Naruto sambil melihat kedua tangannya sendiri.

Rasa penasaran Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia pun kembali mengecek sekitarnya. Ia mendapati seekor anjing putih tengah berkeliaran. Naruto menyeringai. Ia mulai melakukan MI dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna perak. Tangan kanannya menunjuk anjing putih tadi sebagai target.

Tiba-tiba saja 4 rantai sihir keluar dari dalam rumput yang dipijaki si anjing. Keempat rantai tersebut langsung melilit tubuh hewan itu membuat anjing tersebut tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hm! Aku semakin mahir," kata Naruto entah pada siapa dengan cengirannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang bersenang-senang disini."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang disaat sebuah suara familiar menginterupsinya. Naruto tersenyum karena tebakannya benar. Naira berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto memerahkan mukanya lalu membuang muka saat menyadari penampilan Naira. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan tank top putih dengan hot pants cokelat. Bahkan belahan dada Naira dapat terlihat.

Naira melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Naira tidak lupa memungut kedua kertas gulung yang sempat dibaca Naruto tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan sihir angin hitam Kurama?" Tanya Naira.

"Masih belum kupelajari, senpai," jawab Naruto lalu melepaskan lilitan rantainya kepada hewan yang tidak bersalah tadi.

Naira yang menyaksikan sedari tadi apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai melepaskan lilitannya menjadi takjub.

"Kau sudah menguasainya dengan cukup baik," puji Naira lalu menyerahkan gulungan sihir angin hitam Kurama kepada Naruto.

"Sihir angin hitam paling lemah berada pada level B. Jadi pelajari baik-baik dan jangan paksakan tubuhmu. Sihir level B termasuk sihir kategori berbahaya," pesan Naira.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun kembali duduk. Saat dirinya sedang berkonsentrasi, Naira masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Senpai, jika kau ingin menemaniku, sebaiknya kau duduk. Aku tidak bisa fokus," kata Naruto lalu kembali berkonsentrasi.

Naira pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Gadis manis itu memerhatikan dengan detil setiap apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Hmm...begitu ya," gumam Naruto lalu mulai melakukan MI dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam.

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke arah sungai. Naruto berkonsentrasi memusatkan aliran sihirnya ke tangannya. Saat dirasa cukup, Naruto pun melepaskannya.

 **SWUUS...**

Naruto dan Naira terdiam saat angin dahsyat baru saja menerbangkan air sungai membasahi permukaan tanah.

"Aku harus mencobanya lagi," kata Naruto lalu kembali melakukan MI.

"Jangan! Atau kau akan pingsan, Naruto."

Naruto pun menghentikan proses Magical Interest-nya berkat larangan Naira. Lingkaran sihir hitam milik Naruto menghilang. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto lalu berbaring begitu saja di atas rerumputan.

Naira yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto kembali mengikuti kegiatan pemuda itu. Naira ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu fakta usia seorang vamphuman?"

"Tidak."

"Kita sebagai vamphuman akan berhenti menua di usia 18 tahun selama 500 tahun lamanya. Jika sudah lebih 500 tahun, kita akan mengalami penuaan layaknya manusia."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menoleh ke samping. Ia seolah tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa dalam masalah waktu hidup seorang vamphuman layaknya dicampur antara manusia dan vampir. Bahkan bukan salahsatu saja.

"Aku kira usia kita seperti manusia," kata Naruto menanggapi.

Naruto melihat dada Naira yang membusung langsung kembali melihat langit malam yang ditaburi bintang. Godaan gadis disampingnya begitu berat.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sensitif Naira. Mukanya mendadak kembali memerah. Gadis itu sungguh mengacak-acak isi hatinya.

"Ma-maksudmu, senpai?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan.

Tiba-tiba saja apa yang dilakukan Naira selanjutnya berhasil mengejutkan Naruto. Kenapa tidak? Sekarang gadis itu berada di atas Naruto. Bahkan ia duduk tepat di atas selangkangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naira-senpai?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Naruto yang tidak kuasa menolaknya pun membalas permainan Naira.

Naruto mengacak-acak rongga mulut Naira dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Tangan Naira bergerak meletakkan kedua tangan Naruto ke pinggangnya.

"Naira-senpai?" Panggil Naruto saat aksi ciuman panas mereka berhenti dikarenakan pasokan oksigen yang telah menipis.

"Hai'?" Sahut Naira bertanya-tanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Degup jantung Naira mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah Naruto akan mengutarakan perasaannya? Jika begitu maka ia tidak perlu lagi menahan malu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"Aku belum begitu menyelesaikan gulungan yang terakhir."

Naira terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Perang batin Naira tadi mendadak lenyap. Naira pun dengan 'terpaksa' turun dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," kata Naira sedikit canggung lalu berdiri.

"Naruto, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku harus menemui Jiraiya-sensei. Jaa ne!" Pamit Naira lalu pergi setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto.

Sepeninggalan gadis cantik berambut putih itu, Naruto langsung duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Bukan tanpa sebab. Pemuda itu tengah menyembunyikan muka memerahnya.

"Sial sial sial! Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?!" Umpat Naruto menyesal karena berkata polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jika Naruto tidak menyinggung soal latihan, mungkin saja ia sudah menikmati surga dunia. Namun apa daya. Ia belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi yang memulainya adalah Naira. Ia siap jika ia yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Huuft..sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali latihan menyempurnakannya," gumam Naruto lalu kembali berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Kembali lagi dengan saya.

Chap depan, latarnya adalah 5 tahun kemudian. Masa pelatihan Naruto aku percepat agar kita tidak merasa bosan. Chap depan 'mungkin' akan terasa lebih seru karena Naruto sudah pandai bertarung walaupun tidak sekuat di season 2 nanti.

Maafkan aku yang telat up cerita WnB ini. Telat up karena aku terlalu sibuk bikin cerita untuk memeriahkan NHTD yang ke 8. Mulai sekarang, WnB akan up beriringan dengan ffku yang baru, 'Pervert Note'. WnB up, maka Pervert Note juga akan up. So, mungkin bakalan sedikit lebih lama.

Maaf jika chap kali ini terlalu singkat. Alasan? Karena aku terlalu gak sabaran mau ke arc berikutnya XD

.

.

OOOOOOOOOO

Q : Jadi mulai sekarang kushina gak bisa rantai magic?

A : Udah enggak. Bahkan Kushina gak bisa pake sihir lagi.

Q : Hope it's finish soon...

A : Sabar...Ini bakalan finish kok. Walaupun sering telat up sih hehehehe

OOOOOOOOOO

.

.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAZEHIRO TATSUYA


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

 **Diriku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat vampir. Memiliki darah garis keturunan kerajaan menuntutku menjadi kuat. Namun, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan sihirku sangat lambat?**

.

.

 **Arc III : Akatsuki**

.

.

Siang hari yang begitu cerah tidak merubah kebiasaan ras vampir untuk beraktifitas di siang hari. Bagi vampir, siang merupakan waktunya untuk istirahat. Bukan beraktifitas.

Tapi, ada seorang vampir yang sedang bermenung melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Ia berdiri di teras lantai 2 sebuah gedung.

"Sudah 5 tahun, heh?" Gumam pemuda berambut raven itu yang teringat dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Merupakan vampir keturunan klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha adalah salahsatu klan terkuat di kerajaan vampir Jepang.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendapati 2 vampir muda melambaikan tangannya di bawah sana. Ternyata mereka adalah Sean dan Ryuuga. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

"Cepat Sasuke! Kita ada misi dari Minato-sama!" Teriak Ryuuga mengingatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas lelah. Ia ambil jubah Akatsuki miliknya yang ia gantung di sudut teras. Setelah mengenakannya, Sasuke terjun ke bawah begitu saja ke tempat 2 sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun, bakayarou?!" Tanya Sean kesal lalu mereka bertiga mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Aku tidak melamun," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau melamun," sanggah Ryuuga.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas," kata Sasuke.

Keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat hingga Ryuuga mulai memecahkan keheningannya.

"Menurutmu, saat Naruto pulang apa dia akan lebih kuat?" Tanya Ryuuga.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke.

"Menurutku juga mungkin. Tergantung Naruto sendiri. Apalagi dia dibawah asuhan Jiraiya-sama," jawab Sean.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat kemampuan barunya," ujar Ryuuga penuh antusias.

"Memangnya kau saja?" Tanggap Sean.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa misi kita kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari bahwa mereka malah beraktifitas di siang hari.

"Ekspedisi ke desa Nandeshiho," jawab Ryuuga.

 **BLARR**

Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, terdapat sebuah ledakan dari arah jarum jam 3. Sasuke, Ryuuga, dan Sean menoleh ke samping. Ternyata ledakan tersebut menimpa menara. Menara yang sangat bermanfaat bagi Akatsuki telah dihancurkan.

Tanpa aba-aba, ketiga sahabat itu langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian. Saat sudah berada di dekat sana, mereka bertiga berhenti. Menatap nanar menara yang fungsinya sebagai tempat yang dapat melihat ibukota kerajaan Vampir bernama kota Ame ini.

"Selamatkan aku!" Teriak salahseorang vampir dengan luka-luka. Ia terjebak di atas menara.

"Gawat!" Kata Sasuke lalu melesat menghampiri vampir yang bertugas sebagai 'pelihat' itu.

Namun, saat baru saja sampai di puncak menara, tiba-tiba saja sebuah batu besar melesat cepat ke arah menara dimana Sasuke dan vampir tadi berada.

Sean yang melihat itu dengan sigap menembakkan anak panah ke kordinat agak di depan batu yang sedang bergerak itu supaya anak panah tepat mengenai sasaran bergerak.

Anak panah dari Sean pun melesat membelah angin lalu menancap di batu besar tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi, yang hancur hanyalah batu. Ternyata di dalam batu tersebut ada manusia yang tetap bergerak menuju Sasuke dan vampir tadi.

"Sean!" Seru Ryuuga.

"Hai'!" Sahut Sean lalu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di samping manusia itu dengan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya.

 **BUGH!**

Sean berhasil menerjang manusia itu dengan kakinya. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan kejadian disampingnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sean," kata Sasuke lalu membopong korban dan menjauh dari menara.

Sedangkan Sean, pemuda itu kembali menghilang dan muncul di samping Ryuuga. Sasuke juga sudah mengantarkan korban ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Sepertinya ini ulah Black Guard!" Seru Sasuke yang berlari mendekati Ryuuga dan Sean.

"Pasti saja. Hanya manusia yang selalu konflik dengan vampir," tanggap Ryuuga lalu menggigit tangan kanannya sendiri hingga berdarah. Darah yang mengalir itu membentuk pedang dan berubah menjadi padat. Sedangkan telapak tangan kiri Ryuuga mengeluarkan tulang yang sama panjang dengan pedang darahnya. Ternyata tulang tersebut menjadi tajam dan akan digunakannya sebagai pedang.

"Kita harus melaporkannya kepada Minato-sama!" Kata Ryuuga.

 **BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan. Kali ini beruntun di berbagai tempat. Setelah itu Sasuke, Ryuuga, dan Sean dapat mendengar jeritan warga sipil.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu," kata Sean karena telah terjadi banyak ledakan otomatis akan banyak vampir dari berbagai kalangan yang mengetahui bahwa kota Ame dalam bahaya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu perintah," ujar Sasuke dengan 2 katana kembar sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Why Not Both?

The Beginning

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Assisted By :**

Ryuga Yamikato

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X OC

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **[Latar Tahun 2022]** My First Vampire Fic, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

(Untuk pembunuhan, darah, maupun unsur lainnya)

.

 **Genre :**

Action, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Vampire, Friendship, and Adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Siang hari adalah waktu dimana ras vampir seharusnya tidur. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka beraktifitas di siang hari? Mereka tidak akan mati. Hanya saja akan kelelahan. Sebagaimana mestinya manusia yang beraktifitas di malam hari.

 **CRASS**

"Hahaha rasakan itu!" Teriak seorang vampir pria dewasa dengan rambut perak yang disisir ke belakang.

Laki-laki itu kembali merobek-robek tubuh targetnya yang berani mendekat dengan menggunakan sabit bermata 3-nya. Sabit tersebut akan semakin menajam bila dilumuri darah target.

"Jika Hidan sudah bertarung, ia akan lupa waktu," gumam seorang laki-laki vampir dewasa dengan kulit yang terbagi menjadi 2 warna, hitam dan putih.

Pria berkulit 'aneh' itu mengangkat kedua tangannya saat 4 musuh yang berasal dari Black Guard mendekatinya. Disaat itu juga, rumput yang mereka pijaki menjadi hidup dan melilit tubuh-tubuh musuhnya.

"Daripada kau. Tidak pernah sama sekali meminum darah manusia. Dasar vampir vegetarian," balas Hidan yang merasa diejek oleh Zetsu.

"Zetsu, Hidan, kalian pergi ke istana sekarang juga. Bantu Madara-sama untuk melindungi Minato-sama!" Perintah Nagato dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh Zetsu dan Hidan.

Zetsu dan Hidan pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menyusul pertahanan paling belakang yang sudah ditembus oleh Black Guard.

"Nagato, pertahanan lini depan sudah hancur. Kita harus mundur ke pertahanan di belakang kita," ujar Itachi saat berdiri di samping Nagato.

"Masih belum," jawab Nagato dengan serius.

Nagato menemukan salahsatu personil Black Guard akan menghunus pedangnya untuk menikam rekan Akatsuki. Nagato pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si target sehingga target tersebut bergerak mendekat bagaikan ditarik ke arah Nagato.

Sekarang, leher manusia tersebut sudah berada dalam cengkraman Nagato. Nagato tidak menatap ke manusia itu walaupun sedetik.

"Dimana posisi Hashirama sekarang?" Tanya Nagato dingin membuat manusia yang berada dalam genggaman Nagato mendadak ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sehingga Nagato mengencangkan genggamannya sehingga tulang leher manusia itu berbunyi.

"Arggh!" Rintihnya.

"Aku ulangi. Dimana posisi Hashirama sekarang?" Tanya Nagato untuk kedua kalinya.

"Di...diluar benteng kota...Ame!" Jawabnya dengan susah payah.

"Itachi, kirim dia ke penjara ilusimu," perintah Nagato selaku wakil pimpinan Akatsuki kepada Itachi.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu padaku!"

"Hai'," balas Itachi lalu Nagato melemparkan manusia itu ke udara.

3 tomoe pada kedua mata merah milik Itachi berputar-putar membentuk pola shuriken. Setelah itu, manusia yang dilempar Nagato tadi langsung terhisap ke dalam dimensi ilusi kepunyaan Itachi.

"Ayo pergi," kata Nagato dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

Sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi, Ame terlihat begitu damai dan sepi. Kota bersih yang didiami oleh ras vampir ini mendadak berubah 180 derajat karena ulah Black Guard.

Banyak bangunan yang hancur dan runtuh menimpa jalan maupun taman hijau. Ada korban dalam berbagai kalangan. Mau itu tentara dan polisi biasa, Akatsuki, maupun warga sipil.

Blarr! Blarr!

Terjadi 2 ledakan beruntun dikarenakan ulah seorang pria berambut pirang panjang. Dia adalah seniman berbakat dengan motto 'seni adalah ledakan'. Dia adalah Deidara. Penyihir spesialis ledakan.

Dengan melakukan Magical Interest, Deidara menciptakan ribuan semut-semut kecil. Semut-semut tersebut bergerak menuju ke beberapa titik yang telah ditentukan pria tersebut. Salahsatunya memasuki pakaian beberapa Black Guard. Lalu semut-semut itu meledak.

 **BLARR!**

"GHAA!" Teriak mereka berhamburan dikarenakan ledakan di sekujur tubuh.

Deidara menyeringai. Sekarang ia berdiri di atas atap perumahan. Warga sipil sudah diarahkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain ke tempat evakuasi.

"Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara merasakan hawa kehadiran 3 vampir di sampingnya. Mereka adalah Ryuuga, Sean, dan Sasuke. 3 vampir muda itu sudah dibasahi oleh keringat dan bercak darah.

"Apa?" Tanya Deidara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pasukan Black Guard yang merusaki properti kota Ame.

"Ada sebuah mesin pelempar batu di luar benteng," ujar Sasuke dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Lalu?"

"Ada baiknya segera kau hancurkan dengan sihir peledakmu," jawab Sasuke membuat Deidara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tunjukkan aku jalannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju mesin pasukan Black Guard yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berlari melompati atap perumahan hingga menemukan benteng menjulang setinggi 60 meter yang telah hancur sebagian. Mereka melompat melewati celah-celah benteng yang hancur hingga dapat keluar dari wilayah kota Ame.

Mereka berempat berhenti saat menemukan sebuah mesin canggih yang dapat melempar batu besar puluhan ton. Pantas saja sebagian benteng dapat dihancurkan. Mesin yang digerakkan oleh energi sihir diberi nama Magitek. Magitek pelempar batu itu dilindungi oleh 50 petarung Black Guard dan 10 penyihir sebagai penggerak mesinnya.

"Sasuke, Ryuuga, kalian berdua lindungi hewan peledakku. Sean, tugasmu adalah melindungi hewan peledak, Sasuke, dan Ryuuga. Mengerti?" kata Deidara saat musuh tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Mengerti," jawab Sasuke, Ryuuga, dan Sean bersamaan.

Deidara pun membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan menggunakan Magical Interest. Dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih itu, seekor kerbau muncul. Kerbau dengan warna putih polos. Langkahnya pelan bagaikan kerbau yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Lindungi kerbau itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali jika kerbau itu sudah meledak," ujar Deidara yang hanya bisa berharap kepada 3 juniornya.

"Oke! Bersiap!" Seru Sasuke dengan katana kembar yang sudah siap.

"Siap!" Seru Sean dan Ryuuga yang sudah memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Ryuuga!" Seru Sean yang sudah menarik sebuah anak panah.

Ryuuga mengangguk paham. Ia pun melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pedang tulang. Luka robek yang cukup lebar itu membuat darah Ryuuga keluar bagaikan tumpahan air. Ryuuga membasahi ujung anak panah dengan darahnya dan juga bagian batang anak panah.

"Selesai," kata Ryuuga lalu Sasuke berlari di depan kerbau peledak.

"Baiklah," kata Sean dan melepaskan anak panah.

Anak panah yang sudah dilumuri darah Ryuuga itu melesat cepat ke arah pasukan Black Guard yang terletak di dekat hutan. Anak panah itu melesat melewati Sasuke dan saat sudah berada dalam kerumunan, tiba-tiba saja bercakan darah yang di batang anak panah memunculkan Ryuuga. Ryuuga langsung mengenggam anak panah tersebut dan menggorok leher musuh dengan ujung anak panah yang sudah dilumuri darah.

"Ghok..ghok!"

Musuh yang diperlakukan seperti itu mati seketika setelah darah panas kepunyaan Ryuuga menggerogoti kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya.

"Ada Akatsuki!" Teriak salahsatu penyihir menyadarkan Black Guard lainnya.

Tanpa penyihir itu sadari, Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya dan memenggal leher penyihir tersebut dengan cepat hanya dalam 1 detik. Kejadian selanjutnya, 9 penyihir selebihnya berhasil dipenggal oleh Sasuke.

49 petarung dari Black Guard hanya bisa terdiam dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Mampu menghabisi 10 penyihir dalam 10 detik.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku diklaim sebagai vampir tercepat," kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja dari atas langit melesat 5 anak panah dan berhasil mengenai 5 target dari 49 petarung yang tersisa. Tentu saja ini adalah ulah Sean.

"Ryuuga!" Teriak Sasuke saat mendapati beberapa musuh sudah berlari mengejar kerbau peledak.

"Cih!" Decih Ryuuga tidak suka lalu berlari. Ia berusaha mengejar Black Guard yang akan menghancurkan kerbau peledak itu.

"Ingat! Hancurkan kerbau peledak tersebut. Jangan sampai ada korban," kata salahsatu musuh kepada rekannya yang lain.

"Sialan!" Umpat Ryuuga lalu melukai tangannya dan mencipratkan darah tersebut dengan tulang pedangnya kepada 3 Black Guard paling belakang.

Darah tersebut mengenai mereka. Tiba-tiba saja 3 tubuh manusia itu terbelah menjadi 2. Belahan terjadi dikarenakan darah Ryuuga.

Saat berlari, Ryuuga menyempatkan diri membawa 1 kepala korban yang sudah dilumuri darah dan melemparnya tepat di depan ke tengah kerumunan.

 **BLARR!**

Terjadi ledakan yang berhasil menghamburkan beberapa Black Guard. Mereka yang awalnya ingin meledakkan kerbau malah meledak terlebih dahulu oleh darahnya Ryuuga.

"Mereka menganggu saja," gumam seseorang di sebuah dahan pohon raksasa di tengah-tengah hutan. Keberadaannya yang bersembunyi diantara pepohonan hutan membuat Sasuke, Ryuuga, Sean, maupun Deidara tidak menyadarinya.

Sosok tersebut tengah membidik kerbau peledak dengan menggunakan sniper bolt-action. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Selesai sudah permainan kalian, Akatsuki," kata pria berambut perak tersebut lalu menarik pelatuknya.

Di saat itu juga, sebuah peluru keluar dari moncong sniper. Peluru tersebut melesat dalam adegan slow motion. Melayang melewati celah-celah dahan dengan mulusnya.

"Sial," gumam Sasuke yang dapat melihat peluru cepat tersebut dengan matanya setelah menyelesaikan aksi membunuhan puluhan musuh.

 **BLARR!**

Sasuke, Ryuuga, Sean, dan Deidara terdiam. Kerbau peledak yang sudah berjarak 20 meter dengan Magitek pelempar batu akhirnya meledak. Meledak tanpa menghancurkan Magitek.

"WHOAAA!" Sorak para Black Guard.

 **CRASS!**

Salahsatu dari mereka berhasil menikam perut Sasuke hingga tembus. Setelah itu, ia lanjutkan tebasannya ke samping membuat Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Pedang perak berhasil melukainya. Benda perak adalah kelemahan bagi ras vampir. Benda tersebut mampu membuat vampir gagal dalam regenerasi.

"Heh, jangan remehkan manusia, vampir laknat."

Pria tersebut menyeringai. Ryuuga, Deidara, dan Sean mengenali pria itu. Dia adalah Hashirama Senju. Pimpinan Black Guard yang sudah berwajah sedikit keriput setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

"Ga-gawat," gagap Ryuuga.

Sean dari kejauhan juga memperlihatkan raut muka gelisah. Terlihat dari keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Sen-," ucapan Sean berhenti saat mendapati Deidara ternyata juga dalam kondisi gelisah.

Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Seorang manusia yang kekuatannya setara dengan Uchiha Madara sudah berada dalam jarak pandang mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Magitek setinggi 10 meter itu berjatuhan menghantam tanah. Hashirama yang berada di samping Magitek berhasil dibuat terkejut.

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mengancurkan Magitek yang berada dalam posisi menyentuh tanah itu. Sosok pemukul itulah yang membuat Ryuuga dan Sean membelalakkan matanya.

"Ittai. Rasanya tanganku akan hancur," kata sosok pirang itu dengan santainya.

 **Tap**

Sosok tersebut mendarat ke permukaan tanah dengan mulus. Sesekali ia mengibaskan tangannya dikarenakan rasa ngilu yang menjalar.

Di lain sisi, seorang pria berambut perak pemegang sniper yang diketahui bernama Tobirama Senju ini ikut terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mudahnya mesin setinggi 10 meter dengan berat puluhan ton telah berhasil dijatuhkan dan dihancurkan menggunakan pukulan.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut, Tobirama," kata seseorang menginterupsi Tobirama. Adik kandung Hashirama ini pun memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," desis Tobirama.

Kembali ke lokasi awal. Sasuke, Ryuuga, Sean, Deidara, dan Hashirama sama-sama terdiam melihat sosok yang telah menghancurkan Magitek pelempar batu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto," sapa Ryuuga menginterupsi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang ini pun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sang sahabat. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto juga menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengotori tanah.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang meninggalkan percikan kembang api biru yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Sosok Naruto muncul di samping Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang ditutupi poni rambutnya, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul di samping Sean dan Deidara.

"Tolong bawa Sasuke ke para medis. Biar aku dan Ryuuga yang mengurusi dia. Kau dan Deidara-san silahkan bantu lini pertahanan," kata Naruto datar.

"Tapi Naruto. Hashirama Senju itu manusia terkuat!" Ujar Sean mencoba membuat Naruto ragu untuk menghadapi Hashirama.

"Siapa tahu aku bisa mengalahkannya. Minimal aku akan membuatnya mengakui kehebatanku dan menarik mundur pasukannya," kata Naruto lalu menghilang tanpa mendengar ucapan Sean lebih lanjut.

"Ayo, Sean," kata Deidara yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Hai'," balas Sean dan mengikuti Deidara.

Kembali ke tempat Ryuuga dan Hashirama. Naruto kembali muncul dan berdiri di samping sahabatnya. Tatapannya tajam. Jaket hitam yang dikenakannya ia buka resletingnya sehingga memperlihatkan kaos putih polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto ambigu namun tetap harus dimengerti oleh Hashirama.

"Aku hanya menjalankan misi setelah mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup," jawab Hashirama dengan seringainya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengenai bukti apa yang dimaksud Hashirama. Sepertinya tidak hanya dia yang tidak mengerti. Ryuuga pun juga begitu.

"Bukti seperti apa, Hashirama-san?" Tanya Ryuuga mewakili Naruto.

"Bukti karena kau dan Jiraiya pernah menyusup ke desa Uzushio," jawab Hashirama membuat Naruto kaget.

Menyusup? Daripada menyusup, lebih tepatnya itu disebut bertamu secara diam-diam. Mereka datang ke desa Uzushio dengan cara damai dan tidak mengundang kekacauan. Bahkan mereka membebaskan tawanan cilik yang diculik oleh sekelompok bandit.

"Aku tidak pernah menyusup. Kami hanya datang dengan damai," kata Naruto lalu menyisingkan lengan jaketnya hingga siku.

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetap-."

"Sssst...diam. Aku juga punya cukup bukti untuk menghajarmu, Hashirama-san," kata Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Hashirama.

Hashirama yang memiliki reflek bagus pun berhasil menghindar ke belakang. Namun sayang. Kakinya berhasil dililit oleh rantai sihir yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

Hashirama pun menemukan Ryuuga menebaskan pedang darahnya yang penuh resiko jika terkena itu. Saat Hashirama melompat menghindari tebasan Ryuuga, rantai sihir Naruto menariknya hingga Hashirama kembali ke permukaan tanah dengan keras.

Terlihatlah sosok Naruto melompat ke udara dan mendarat dengan keras di atas tubuh Hashirama. Naruto menarik tangannya bersiap untuk meninju Hashirama.

Namun 2x melakukannya, Hashirama berhasil menghindar dengan cara gerakkan kepala. Karena muak, Naruto pun mencengkram kerah jubah hitam Black Guard dan melempar Hashirama ke arah barat.

"Ugh..." Lenguh Naruto sambil mengusap kedua kepalan tangannya secara bergantian.

Naruto, dia memang mempunyai kemampuan fisik yang luar biasa. Dengan pukulan dan tendangannya, ia mampu menghancurkan apapun tergantung cara penghancurannya. Hanya saja, setiap memukul sesuatu dengan keras, jari tangan dan sendi pada tangan Naruto terasa bagaikan retak sehingga ngilu.

Benar memang. Semakin hebat kemampuanmu, maka tanggung jawabnya semakin besar. Semakin kuat pukulan Naruto, maka semakin besar pula konsekuensinya.

Ryuuga mendapati Hashirama mendarat tepat 5 meter di depannya. Pemuda ini pun mengambil kuda-kuda. 2 pedang uniknya ia genggam dengan erat.

Hashirama mulai berdiri. Ia menyeringai tipis. Tangannya terangkat dan tiba-tiba sebuah tombak muncul di tangannya.

Ryuuga mengambil inisiatif. Ia pun mencongkel mata kirinya hingga terlepas. Apa yang pemuda berambut cokelat itu lakukan lantas membuat darah mengucur membasahi wajahnya. Bola mata tersebut ia genggam. Sekarang mata kirinya tertutup. Ia hanya melihat dengan 1 mata.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Batin Hashirama yang merasa jijik memandanginya.

Ryuuga melempar bola matanya kepada Hashirama. Hashirama dengan sigap menangkisnya sehingga bola mata itu terlempar entah kemana.

"Serangan apa itu, hm?" Tanya Hashirama meremehkan.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Teriak Naruto menginterupsi di belakang.

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan tendangan memutar. Saat kakinya melesat, Hashirama sempat menengok namun telat. Dia sudah terpental terlebih dahulu.

 **Bruk!**

Hashirama terhenti karena menabrak bongkahan Magitek. Naruto menghela nafas. Kali ini kakinyalah yang merasakan nyeri.

"Aku tidak sanggup melakukan serangan mematikan lagi," batin Naruto lalu berdiri tegap.

"Apa itu cukup?" Tanya Ryuuga saat sudah berada di samping pemuda pirang itu.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ingatlah bahwa ia adalah manusia terkuat," jawab Naruto tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Mari kubantu melawannya."

"Baiklah. Sesuaikan dengan rencanamu tadi."

"Oh ternyata kau mengerti juga ya. Syukurlah," kata Ryuuga lalu tertawa membuat Naruto jengkel.

Hashirama kembali bangkit. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sensasi pertarungan selain melawan Madara dan Minato. Sensasi ini, sangat disayangkan untuk dilewatkan.

"Rencana apa yang kalian maksud? Sebelum kalian menyusunnya, aku akan membunuh kalian," kata Hashirama lalu memutar-mutarkan tombaknya secara bergantian dengan tangan kanan dan kiri. Setelah itu ia acungkan tombaknya ke Naruto dan Ryuuga. Pria bermarga Senju ini pun melesat.

"Ryuuga!"

"Hai'!"

Naruto pun melompat ke belakang sedangkan Ryuuga bersiap menangkis serangan acak dari Hashirama.

"Cepat sekali," batin Ryuuga tidak suka saat Hashirama melesatkan serangan jarak dekat.

Ryuuga pun mendecih. Ia melompat 1 meter ke belakang. Saat berada di atas permukaan tanah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk merobek bisepnya. Darah yang keluar ia tampung.

 **Tap**

Ryuuga kembali memijaki tanah dan langsung menyirami tanah dengan darahnya. Darah tersebut memancarkan cahaya dan membentuk dinding.

 **Ctas!**

Serangan mematikan Hashirama berhasil di tangkis. Hashirama pun menyeringai. Ia memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Semakin banyak darah yang kau gunakan maka semakin lemah pula ketahanan tubuhmu. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Hashirama yang menatap mata Ryuuga melalui dinding transparan itu.

"Memang seperti itulah hukum alam," jawab Ryuuga dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ditambah ia hanya melihat dengan 1 mata sehingga sangat susah untuk memaksimalkan usaha pertarungan.

"Dengan pengelihatan seperti itu, apa kau yakin bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Hashirama sambil memegangi tombaknya.

"..."

"..."

"Sejak awal, kami tidak ada niatan untuk membunuhmu. Tujuan kami hanya melumpuhkan dan menyandramu untuk memukul mundur pasukan Black Guard dari tanah vampir."

"Kheh. Sombong sekali kau," kata Hashirama meremehkan.

"Dan 2 hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Hashirama-san."

"..."

"..."

Ryuuga menutup matanya. Lalu kembali ia buka. Mata sebelah kirinya masih tertutup rapat.

"Tugasku hanya pengecoh. Lawanmu yang sebenarnya bukanlah aku. Ketahuilah bahwa sedaritadi kau telah masuk ke dalam perangkap kami," kata Ryuuga.

Mata Hashirama pun terbelalak. Kejadian selanjutnya, Naruto keluar dari dalam tanah dengan cara melompat dan langsung mencengkram tangan kanan Hashirama. Kepala yang ditutupi rambut panjang milik Hashirama pun ia apit dengan kedua kaki. Sehingga terjadilah kuncian tangan. Hashirama berdiri dengan badan sedikit menunduk karena tangan kanannya telah dikunci oleh Naruto.

"Menyerahlah!" Teriak Naruto di saat punggungnya menyentuh tanah.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Hashirama.

 **Krek...**

"ARGH!" Rintih Hashirama karena tulang tangan pada sikunya berhasil dipatahkan oleh Naruto.

Menyadari tangan Hashirama telah patah hanya dalam sekali sentakan pelan (menurut Naruto), Naruto pun melepaskan lilitannya dan melompat menjauh.

"Sialan..." Umpat Hashirama sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

Sangat tepat pilihan Naruto untuk melumpuhkan tangan kanan Hashirama. Karena tangan kanan adalah tangan dominannya manusia terkuat itu.

"Ada 1 hal lagi yang belum kuberitahukan, Hashirama-san."

Hashirama menoleh ke Ryuuga dengan tajam. Pria itu sibuk menahan rasa sakit dengan tangan kiri yang menggendongi tangan kanan.

"..."

"..."

Ryuuga pun menunjuk kelopak mata kirinya yang tertutup. Dimana bola mata kirinya masih belum beregenerasi. Kesimpulan yang didapat, bola matanya masih diketahui keberadannya dan masih belum hancur.

"Letaknya tepat disampingmu," ujar Ryuuga membuat Hashirama langsung melihat ke kanan bawah.

Hashirama menemukan sebuah bola mata yang ia ketahui milik Ryuuga. Awalnya Hashirama hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa yang perlu aku takuti?" Tanya Hashirama lalu menatap Ryuuga.

"Entahlah," jawab Ryuuga dengan senyum palsunya.

 **Blarr!**

Terjadi ledakan yang berasal dari bola mata Ryuuga. Bola mata itu meledakkan semburan darah yang mampu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hashirama. Hasilnya, cairan darah itu membeku dan membuat Hashirama tidak mampu bergerak.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di samping Ryuuga. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryuuga. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata strategi cerdik dari Ryuuga berhasil menumbangkan Hashirama.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu mematahkan tangan kanannya?" Tanya Ryuuga yang tidak tahu alasan kenapa Naruto melakukannya. Apakah itu hanya sebuah usaha pecuma?

"..."

"..."

Pertanyaan Ryuuga berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam. Sejujurnya, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Kenapa ia mematahkannya.

"Agar dia tidak memberontak saat diinterogasi," jawab Naruto enteng membuat Ryuuga tertawa.

Naruto mendapati seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai gurunya. Terlihat Jiraiya tengah berjalan sambil menyeret seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Jiraiya.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya kan, sensei?" Tanya Naruto. Ryuuga menatap takjub melihat Jiraiya yang berhasil menumbangkan sosok Tobirama seorang diri.

"Jangan anggap aku bodoh," jawab Jiraiya lalu melempar Tobirama ke hadapan Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke Minato," kata Jiraiya lalu pergi begitu saja entah kemana meninggalkan Ryuuga dan Naruto.

"Dan jangan lupa periksa kesehatanmu," pesan Jiraiya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Tobirama. Adiknya Hashirama ini ternyata sudah pingsan. Naruto menggendong Tobirama di bahu kanannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hashirama dan menggendongnya di bahu kiri. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Ryuuga terkejut heran.

"Ayo!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Ryuuga pun mengejar Naruto dan berjalan di samping pemuda itu. Banyak sekali yang belum dia ketahui mengenai Naruto sekarang. Ryuuga pun memutuskan bertanya-tanya selama perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **Q :** Jadi mulai sekarang kushina gak bisa rantai magic?

 **A :** Udah enggak. Bahkan Kushina gak bisa pake sihir lagi.

 **Q :** Hope it's finish soon...

 **A :** Sabar...Ini bakalan finish kok. Walaupun sering telat up sih hehehehe

.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Chap depan mungkin updatenya akan lama karena krisis paket internet.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
